


Чёрный человек

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Father Brown - G. K. Chesterton, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джон Уотсон вернулся в Британию, он обдумывал два варианта: снять часть квартиры в Лондоне (для чего надо было найти соседа) или уехать в деревню. Подходящего соседа не нашлось, зато подвернулась возможность недорого купить дом в деревне в Восточном Сассексе. Приехав туда, Джон Уотсон понимает, что предложенный дом продан, однако местный священник предлагает пожить у него...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрный человек

**Author's Note:**

> ООС Холмса, основанный на намеренном изменений обстоятельств его жизни. К фику имеются прекрасные иллюстрации прекрасной Northern Fox: <http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77740977.jpg>  
> <http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77736079.jpg>  
> <http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77736074.jpg>  
> <http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/77736946.jpg>

В тот день, когда я вернулся, в Лондоне шёл дождь. Это вряд ли удивит большинство британцев, в конце концов, всем известно, что если в Лондоне не идёт дождь, значит, город окутан туманом. Но я несколько лет провёл в местах, где иссушающая жара перемежается тяжёлой, сырой духотой, а похожий на туман дым стелется над землёй, когда горят поля конопли. Я стоял на набережной и, запрокинув голову, смотрел, как струи холодного дождя льются мне на лицо, и на окрестные дома, и на спешащих по своим делам людей; я вдыхал свежесть и прохладу и всей душой чувствовал: наконец я вернулся домой.

Должно быть, я долго стоял так. По крайней мере, трое разных людей, пробегая мимо, спросили меня, не нужна ли мне помощь. Я ответил всем троим по очереди, что просто здороваюсь с родиной, которую давно не видел; понял меня только один, как сам он объяснил, сильно хлопнув меня по спине, — старый моряк, всего около трёх лет назад переставший ходить в море. 

— Послушайте, сэр, — сказал он мне, — я вас чертовски понимаю, но если вы ещё немного простоите здесь, то подхватите жестокую простуду. Пойдёмте, пропустим стаканчик за ваше возвращение.

Джефферсон — так его звали — привёл меня в один из множества лондонских припортовых кабаков, тех самых, которые любой моряк знает лучше, чем имена капитанов, у которых он служил. Мы выпили, потом ещё, ещё, и я рассказал ему о себе всё, впервые удивившись, насколько же коротка история моей жизни. В детстве и юности я вечно был чем-то занят, лучшие годы мои прошли в делах, и я насилу мог урвать у стремительного течения времени несколько часов сна, трижды смерть чудом прошла мимо меня — а рассказать оказалось нечего.

Со времени моей встречи с Джефферсоном прошло чуть больше пары месяцев, и история моя не стала намного длиннее, так что я изложу её, не боясь чересчур утомить моего читателя.

Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, и я военный врач. Когда я говорю об этом, меня обычно спрашивают, много ли я путешествовал; да, много. Но, увы, то были не такие путешествия, о которых можно занятно рассказать в обществе. Кровь и смерть одинаковы и в Индии, и в Афганистане, а кроме них, мне мало что пришлось повидать. О джунглях я знаю, что они опасны, о пустыне — что там вечно не хватало воды моим больным, а о местных красавицах — что засматриваться на них не стоит, поскольку они часто держат при себе нож или отраву. Я мог бы, правда, рассказать многое о местных ядах и болезнях, но вряд ли это будет кому-либо интересно. Впрочем, может быть, когда-нибудь я напишу о них книгу.

Карьера военного врача всегда заканчивается одинаково: в него попадает пуля. Либо нож, сабля или какое-нибудь ещё холодное оружие оставляют на его теле более чем внушительную отметину. Раз мы говорим о конце карьеры, то ранение непременно заканчивается либо смертью, либо вердиктом «к дальнейшему пребыванию на воинской службе непригоден». Так произошло и со мной; по счастью, меня не закопали на территории одного из наших временных лагерей, а всего лишь продержали в госпитале около месяца, после чего я охромел. Может быть, это не помешало бы мне прослужить ещё некоторое время, но, увы, я заразился тифом, насилу выздоровел и столь ослабел, что коллеги единогласно сочли меня годным исключительно к отправке домой. Так я оказался в Британии, с искалеченной ногой, служившей мне лучшим барометром, и более чем скромной пенсией, состоявшей из одиннадцати шиллингов и шести пенсов в день. Добрая моя родина дала мне девять месяцев, чтобы я нашёл себе источник дохода и перестал столь сильно обременять её. Однако же, пока что было весьма затруднительно найти даже жильё. Увы, своей квартиры в Лондоне у меня не было, вернуться в девонские болота, откуда я родом, категорически не позволяла нога, а поездить по Британии и найти городишко, где были бы необходимы услуги врача, мешали здоровье и скудные средства. Сначала я снимал комнату в гостинице на Стрэнде, но долго это продолжаться не могло: гостиницы в наш век очень дороги. Какое-то время я закрывал глаза на сии прискорбные обстоятельства, получая от жизни удовольствие и стараясь забыть всё то, что оставил по ту сторону Канала, но в конце концов понял, что дела мои плохи.

Я искал место и жильё, жильё и место, неважно, что первым, что найдётся. И вот тогда-то мне и подвернулся мой старый друг, Стэмфорд. Впрочем, старым он не был, напротив, Стэмфорд, когда-то работавший у меня фельдшером в лондонской больнице, — молодой человек, почти юноша. Раньше мы никогда особенно не дружили, но увидеть его в Лондоне, вдруг ставшем мне незнакомым, оказалось неожиданно приятно. Он, кажется, тоже мне обрадовался или, по крайней мере, заинтересовался моим загаром, выдававшим путешественника; во всяком случае, через несколько минут мы уже сидели вдвоём в баре, и он расспрашивал меня о моих приключениях.

Я рассказал ему всё без утайки, добавив в конце, что у меня есть всего два варианта: либо уехать в какую-нибудь деревню, где жильё дёшево, либо резко изменить образ жизни и немедленно найти в Лондоне недорогую комнату и работу.

— О, как же вовремя вы меня встретили, дружище! — воскликнул Стэмфорд. — Не далее как вчера я говорил с одним дальним знакомым, который ищет покупателя на свой дом.

— На дом? — с недоверием переспросил я. — Боюсь, мне не хватит денег...

— Нет-нет, вы не поняли. Это дом в захолустье, довольно крупной деревне в Восточном Сассексе. Мистер Хэмилтон — так зовут продавца — понимает, что к ним перебираются не от большого богатства. Поэтому он согласен на то, что стоимость дома ему будут выплачивать постепенно, как если бы это была квартплата. Думаю, вам должно хватить. Мы с Хэмилтоном разговорились вчера — он фермер, его матушка какое-то время мыла полы в нашей больнице, там мы и познакомились, — в общем, он рассказал мне кое-что о своей деревне. Так вот: там нет врача. Они ездят к некоему мистеру Барнсу в городишко неподалёку. 

— А климат там каков? Моя нога, увы, диктует условия даже более сурово, чем мой карман.

— Не думаю, что она станет возражать против Рингмера больше, чем против Лондона. Там вокруг поля, леса, от моря довольно далеко. Ну, решайтесь же!

Я мысленно ещё раз пересчитал свои деньги и понял, что раздумывать, собственно, не о чем. Я убеждал себя, что готов ехать в деревню, только бы понять, в какую — теперь поводов откладывать переезд не осталось. Поэтому я сердечно поблагодарил Стэмфорда и стал собираться в дорогу.

Я много раз слышал, как жители деревень и крохотных городков жаловались на Лондон, в котором жизнь якобы стремительна, словно полёт стрелы. Теперь мне наконец представилась возможность понять, что они имели в виду. По мере того как я отъезжал от Лондона, продвигаясь на юг, города и деревни встречались мне всё реже, и всё дольше взгляд мой услаждали поля и леса. Из-за этого возникало ощущение неторопливости движения и одновременно неспешности самой жизни. Мимо леса мой поезд проезжал уже не за полчаса, а втрое-вчетверо дольше, и казалось, что это время идёт медленнее. Внезапно в голову пришла нелепая мысль: а вдруг здесь всё и впрямь не так, и королева Виктория лишь пару лет назад взошла на престол, а та война, в которой я столь неудачно принял участие, даже и не началась? Посмеявшись над собственными фантазиями, я вышел на маленькой станции и прямо от вокзала нанял коляску до Рингмера. 

Мимо меня неторопливо проплывали зеленеющие поля; кучер оказался разговорчивым, но, увы, о моём новом месте жительства не мог рассказать ничего: сам он был родом из Исфилда, деревни чуть севернее.

Когда мы добрались до Рингмера, солнце едва начало клониться к закату. Кучер высадил меня на Бишопс-лейн, практически в центре деревни. Я поблагодарил его за приятную компанию, расплатился и стал осматриваться. Теперь мне предстояло жить здесь.

Рингмер был довольно большой деревней, раскинувшейся среди полей, словно распустившийся цветок. Три больших «лепестка» расходились от центра, разделённые широкими полосами вспаханной земли — судя по всему, большинство жителей здесь занимались земледелием. Домики, маленькие и аккуратные, жались друг к другу, как будто их хозяева стремились освободить побольше места под поля. Возле каждого дома, сколь бы мал он ни был, росли фруктовые деревья, тяжёлые ветви которых перегибались через высокие деревянные заборы. Судя по всему, люди здесь жили трудолюбивые и не склонные к праздному времяпрепровождению. Что ж, это, пожалуй, то, что мне надо. Учитывая мои финансовые обстоятельства, праздность стоит оставить в Лондоне и более о ней не вспоминать. Собственно, врачу она и не пристала.

Осмотревшись, я подошёл к ближайшему забору и громко позвал:

— Эй, хозяева! Есть тут кто-нибудь?

Хозяева появились почти сразу: видимо, местные жители — я не смог удержаться в мыслях от столь привычного в последнее время слова «туземцы» — наблюдали за мной. Ещё бы, новый человек в деревне — всегда событие. Так что я не удивился, когда коренастый мужчина средних лет, уже начавший слегка лысеть, но физически довольно крепкий, вышел из дома, едва я успел договорить.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — я приподнял шляпу. — Я прошу прощения за беспокойство, меня зовут Джон Уотсон, и я ищу мистера Хэмилтона.

— Доброго здоровья вам, сэр, — беззастенчиво рассматривая меня, отвечал мой собеседник. — А который Хэмилтон вам нужен, Джейк или Стивен?

— Право, не знаю, — смутился я, — мне нужен тот из них, который продаёт дом.

— А, так это, значит, Стивен Хэмилтон. Да только вы опоздали, сэр, дом-то он уже продал.

Откровенно говоря, в этом момент я почувствовал себя болваном. Дом продан, и я зря проделал этот путь, выселившись из гостиницы, оплатив дорогу и тем самым почти отрезав себе путь назад — денег на то, чтобы повторить подобное приключение, у меня уже не оставалось. На самом деле действительно нужно быть болваном, чтобы не предусмотреть такой поворот, и мне, конечно, надо было сначала написать, а потом уже ехать. Но когда я понял, что в моей жизни намечается крутой поворот, то бросился действовать, не дав себе труда подумать. Сколько себя помню, такое поведение приносило мне только беды, но всё равно продолжаю совершать эту ошибку, раз за разом.

— Очень жаль, — наконец смог я выдавить из себя, — я-то надеялся, что найду здесь жильё.

— Конечно, жаль, — охотно поддержал меня собеседник, — тем более что этот Маршалл, купивший дом, кажется мне человеком неприятным. Но если вы твёрдо решили поселиться здесь, то я могу вам вот что посоветовать. Сходите в церковь — вон она, на холме, отсюда видно — и спросите местного священника, не продаёт ли кто в округе дом. Он всегда всё знает, наш отец Холмс. Ума не приложу, каким образом к нему стекаются новости, но в нашей местной газете можно узнать меньше, чем поболтав с ним.

Жизнь меня ничему не учит: едва услышав эти слова, я воспрял духом, сердечно поблагодарил моего спасителя и, поудобнее перехватив тяжёлый чемодан, поспешил на холм, радуясь, что, как человек военный, привык обходиться минимумом вещей. Вспоминая тот день сейчас, я сам себе удивляюсь: насколько же быстро я поверил в счастливый исход моего дела! Мне так хотелось наладить наконец свою жизнь, что сознание моё отказывалось даже думать о возможной неудаче. Насколько всё же забавен человек!

Улицы Рингмера для впервые оказавшегося здесь — загадка. На первый взгляд кажется, что их и вовсе нет, дома расположены беспорядочно, громоздясь друг на друга. Однако стоит немного пообвыкнуться в деревне, и понимаешь, что беспорядочность эта мнимая. Улицы в Рингмере подчинены двум правилам. Во-первых, они не должны мешать удобно разместить поле. И во-вторых, их ограничивает здешний ландшафт. Представьте себе горы, в которых серпантином вьются дороги, а потом уменьшите это воображаемое зрелище в несколько раз. Вы увидите Черч-хилл, самый высокий холм Рингмера, и рядом с ним — холмы поменьше, некоторые из которых почти полностью сгладились временем. Дороги здесь могут быть весьма узкими, однако они обязательно удобны для телег — и неважно, что порою приходится делать изрядный крюк, чтобы доехать от одной улицы до другой.

Таким образом, чтобы добраться до церкви на холме, прекрасно видной с того места, где я стоял, мне пришлось пройти из конца в конец две идущие одна за другой улицы, после чего, обойдя пресловутый холм, я смог наконец подняться на него по ровной дороге.

Церковь, открывшаяся моему взору, поражала воображение и будила воспоминания о крестовых походах и закованных в латы рыцарях. Она возвышалась над деревней, словно мощный форт, и если бы не колокольня — к слову, явно построенная недавно, — случайный путник скорее признал бы в ней старинный замок, нежели храм. Массивные стены наверняка вдохновили бы сэра Вальтера Скотта ещё на одно бессмертное произведение, я же, человек почти военный, немедля стал прикидывать, как надо действовать, чтобы взять эту крепость приступом. По всему выходило, что даже хорошо вооружённая армия понесёт изрядные потери, если вздумает пойти на здешнего священника войной.

Впечатление от величественного сооружения несколько портило чрезвычайно запущенное кладбище, окружавшее церковь. Признаюсь, увидев покосившиеся в разные стороны каменные надгробия, кое-где почти ушедшие в землю, я плохо подумал об отце Холмсе. Разве не входит в обязанности священника забота об усопших, коль скоро они нашли последний приют возле его церкви? Под влиянием этого неблагоприятного впечатления я недовольно поджал губы, увидев, что часть территории кладбища распахана под небольшой огород. Ну, что ж, сказал я себе, мне этому отцу Холмсу, в конце концов, не исповедоваться, я всего лишь спрошу у него, не продаёт ли кто поблизости жильё на подходящих для меня условиях.

Я ещё раз посмотрел на старинную башню, любуясь хорошо подогнанными друг к другу камнями, и вдруг услышал голос:

— Нравится? Четырнадцатый век.

Разумеется, это и был тот самый священник. Он стоял у забора, когда я подошёл, поэтому я не мог увидеть его. Несколько растерявшись от неожиданности, я тем не менее быстро опомнился и вежливо поздоровался.

— О, да, церковь прекрасна, — искренне сказал я. — Вы отец Холмс, не так ли? Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, и я пришёл спросить у вас, если вас не затруднит мне помочь...

— Что вы, — перебил меня священник, — конечно, не затруднит! Более того, могу сразу же вас обрадовать: подходящий для вас дом есть. Правда, придётся подождать, пока он освободится, но вряд ли это составит для вас проблему. Вы ведь, как я вижу, человек в быту неприхотливый. 

— Постойте, постойте, — опешил я: этот странный человек совершенно сбил меня с толку, — откуда вы знаете, что я пришёл спросить вас именно о доме?

Отец Холмс негромко рассмеялся.

— Поверьте, это совершенно не секрет для наблюдательного человека — а мне, знаете ли, по долгу службы приходится быть наблюдательным. Вы человек в Рингмере новый, однако у вас в руках большой чемодан, и одеты вы явно по-дорожному. Если вы разделите со мной вечернюю трапезу, я помогу вам отчистить воротник от угольной пыли — вы совсем недавно ехали поездом. Несмотря на хромоту, у вас военная выправка, и вы пришли сюда пешком, ничуть не запыхавшись. Присовокупим к этому специфический загар — и вот перед нами портрет военного, из-за ранения вышедшего в отставку. Насколько мне известно, отставные военные сейчас получают крайне скудное материальное вспомоществование, значит, вы скорее всего были вынуждены искать себе дешёвое жильё; впрочем, это уже мои домыслы, и в них могла вкрасться ошибка. Если вы окажете мне честь и навестите меня в моём скромном жилище, я смогу рассказать о вас побольше — здесь уже довольно темно, и я не могу рассмотреть детали.

Говорил отец Холмс просто, без какого-либо бахвальства, просто поясняя свои выводы, но я не мог не заметить, что ему это доставляет удовольствие. По-видимому, странный священник находил радость в исследовании даже самых незначительных предметов. Моё мнение о нём несколько улучшилось: тягу к знанию я никогда не считал недостатком.

— Право же, пойдёмте, мистер Уотсон, — отец Холмс доброжелательно улыбнулся мне и протянул руку, — мой дом совсем недалеко. Если вы устали, я с радостью понесу ваш чемодан. Мне не приходилось путешествовать так далеко, как вам, но хотя бы подержать в руках вещь, обогнувшую половину земного шара, мне будет чрезвычайно приятно. А по дороге я расскажу вам о доме мисс Бертон. Соглашайтесь!

— Что ж, пойдёмте, я не откажусь от приятной беседы и, чего греха таить, чашечки горячего чая. Только, уж не обижайтесь, чемодан я понесу сам. Привычка не выпускать свои вещи из рук у меня с того дня, когда в Афганистане я потерял самое дорогое — свой саквояж.

— О, так вы военный врач? — живо заинтересовался священник.

Я не выдержал и засмеялся. Этот человек из каждого сказанного ему слова пытался выудить побольше информации о собеседнике. Его неуёмное любопытство пробудило во мне некоторую симпатию. Видимо, я всё же более тщеславен, чем думал о себе, и внимание к собственной персоне мне льстит.

— Мне страшно представить себе, как вы принимаете исповеди, отец Холмс, — сказал я с улыбкой.

— Хм, — кажется, он несколько сконфузился, — вы правы, мне действительно пришлось много работать над собой, чтобы исповедь не превращалась в допрос. Вот видите, не только я могу делать выводы о людях по мелочам. На самом деле это очень просто, и я уверен, если вы пожелаете заняться этим всерьёз, то быстро преуспеете.

— Помнится, вы хотели рассказать мне о доме, — напомнил я. Неразрешённость вопроса с жильём меня крайне тяготила.

— Да-да, конечно. Так вот: мисс Бертон, очаровательнейшее создание двадцати двух лет от роду, в следующем месяце выходит замуж и, естественно, переселяется к мужу. Волею Божией она два года назад осиротела и живёт одна. Таким образом, после её замужества дом опустеет, и она говорила мне, что не против его продать. Жених мисс Бертон, мистер Хэллоуэй, весьма не беден, он хозяин здешней гостиницы, так что, думается мне, вам не составит труда убедить её брать оплату по частям — она ведь не будет стеснена в средствах. Остаётся всего одна сложность: вам надо где-то жить до её свадьбы. Мисс Бертон добрая девушка и с радостью приютила бы вас, но неженатый мужчина в одном доме с незамужней девицей... Вы же понимаете, что это невозможно. Здесь, как вы, должно быть, уже видели, дома довольно маленькие, и вас, наверное, постесняются пригласить к себе на постой, хотя многим, поверьте, интересно пообщаться с вами. Но я-то представляю, в каких условиях приходилось жить человеку военному, поэтому возьму на себя смелость предложить вам пожить у меня. Я не очень плохой сосед, разве что иногда играю на скрипке. Но если вас это будет беспокоить, я могу воздержаться от музицирования, покуда вы не съедете. Что скажете?

— Откровенно говоря, не знаю. Вы застали меня врасплох, отец Холмс. Мы с вами видим друг друга в первый раз, и вы сразу предлагаете мне разделить с вами дом...

— Ну, это же ненадолго, — улыбнулся священник. — Кроме того, мой долг — помогать ближнему. Вы оказались в затруднительном положении, я могу вам помочь, и потом, признаюсь честно, меня снедает любопытство. Я мало где бывал в своей жизни, хотя всегда мечтал о путешествиях. Вы можете рассказать мне столько всего интересного, что у меня от одной мысли об этом голова идёт кругом.

Я пожал плечами.

— Боюсь, вы переоцениваете мою полезность в этом отношении. У меня не было времени смотреть по сторонам, раненые занимали весь мой день что в Индии, что в Афганистане. 

— О, то есть с вами можно поговорить об экзотических болезнях и особенностях проведения операций в полевых условиях? Да это же чудесно! Вы просто дар Господень, доктор! — отец Холмс едва не подпрыгивал от радости. Глаза его горели, как у подростка, читающего роман про пиратов. На миг мне стало неприятно, что для него война — лишь интересное приключение, но потом вспомнилось: «Будьте как дети», и раздражение прошло. Нельзя судить того, кто видел смерть лишь в лице старого фермера, благообразно сложившего руки на груди. Сейчас, когда рядом со мной шёл священник, пусть и католический, почему-то очень легко вспоминалось, что судить вообще нельзя. Как всё-таки человек зависит от своего окружения! За многие месяцы в Индии и Афганистане не припомню ни одной благочестивой мысли.

— А вот и мой дом, — весело возвестил отец Холмс. 

Я уже говорил об улицах Рингмера, которые вьются и петляют, будто пряжа, которой поиграла кошка. Теперь следует упомянуть и том, как эти улицы заканчиваются, поскольку это презабавно. Если взглянуть на карту Рингмера, создаётся впечатление, что план города придумывала супружеская пара. Сначала муж, памятуя о том, что вот здесь и здесь холмы, а вот тут поля, набросал линии улиц и вышел покурить и обдумать свою работу. И тут к чертежу подошла его жена, посмотрела на него и решила улучшить. Взяв в руки карандаш, она изящными завитками закончила улицы, отчего чертёж стал походить на кудрявую шевелюру ребёнка, не расчёсанного после сна. Не все, но очень многие улицы Рингмера заканчиваются завитушками-тупиками, упирающимися в стоящие полукругом дома. В одном из таких тупиков, в полукруге из семи крохотных домиков, и стоял дом отца Холмса. 

Когда я вспоминаю тот, наш самый первый вечер, меня неизменно охватывает тёплое чувство. Горел камин, мы с отцом Холмсом сидели в креслах напротив друг друга, он чуть наклонился ко мне, и огонь освещал его энергичное лицо с резкими чертами. Я смотрел на него и всё пытался понять, сколько же ему лет; то мне казалось, что меньше тридцати, то — что хорошо за сорок. Мы говорили о способах перевязки в условиях, когда каждая тряпка на счету, и деревенский священник задавал мне такие умные вопросы, до которых в своё время не додумался я, будучи студентом; тогда-то у меня и закралось подозрение, что отец Холмс вовсе не так прост, как пытается казаться.

Слово за слово, и вот я уже распаковываю чемодан, Флэмберти, не то слуга, не то сосед отца Холмса, стелет мне постель, и я укладываюсь спать, совершенно уверенный в том, что мне предстоит замечательный месяц в приятной компании. Вообще говоря, так и случилось, но как же отличался этот месяц от нарисованного моим воображением! Впрочем, не стану забегать вперёд.

Проснулся я от взрыва. За окном едва начало светать, было тихо и сонно, но я ни на секунду не сомневался, что слышал именно взрыв. Довольно трудно провести столько времени на войне, сколько провёл я, и не научиться различать подобные звуки. Я осторожно, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, поднялся с постели, накинул халат, достал из кармана пиджака револьвер и стал пробираться вниз — гостевая спальня, где мне постелили, находилась на втором этаже.

Сначала мне показалось, что в доме все спят. Но потом я понял, что ошибся.

Богатырский храп, доносящийся из комнаты Флэмберти, не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, где находится и чем занят её хозяин. А вот возле спальни отца Холмса было столь тихо, как бывает лишь возле пустых комнат. Подумав немного, я всё же рискнул показаться подозрительным дураком и осторожно толкнул дверь.

Так и есть: постель отца Холмса пуста и тщательно заправлена. Я вышел из спальни и отправился искать священника. В голову лезла всякая ерунда об ужасах, происходящих в благообразных сельских домах. Я старательно отгонял глупые мысли, твердя себе, что во взрыве нет ничего сверхъестественного — кроме разве что его неуместности ранним утром в мирной деревне Восточного Сассекса.

Я хотел бы оправдаться перед читателем, который, возможно, уже считает меня параноиком, спятившим от ужасов войны. В Индии мой приятель, майор Кимберли — его потом убили — учил меня, как распознавать серьёзную опасность и отличать её от мелких неприятностей.

— Первым делом, — твердил он мне, — ищи несоответствия. Если перед тобой мирная деревня, улыбающиеся женщины, играющие дети, одним словом, идиллия, и вдруг ты видишь собаку, которая, нервно оглядываясь и поджав хвост, торопливо перебегает дорогу — здесь что-то не так. Если в джунглях в летний полдень так хорошо и спокойно, что хочется лечь и уснуть, но молчат птицы — здесь что-то не так. И наоборот, если среди вооружённых до зубов бандитов ты видишь беременную женщину, с улыбкой мешающую суп, а у её ног играет ребёнок — не верь глазам своим, тебя обманывают. Настоящая опасность там, где несоответствия, причём грубые, совершенно невозможные.

Здесь, в глуши Восточного Сассекса, звук взрыва был столь же неуместен, как крик муэдзина, призывающего мусульман к молитве; как леопард, притаившийся в ветвях; как закутанная в сари девушка с кувшином на голове. Да что там, разве вы решили бы, что всё в порядке, если бы вас утром разбудил взрыв?

Меня немного смущало, что не проснулся Флэмберти. Всё же звук был довольно громким и наверняка необычным для этих мест. Но я видал в жизни людей, которых не будили настоящие артиллерийские залпы, а о прошлом этого здоровенного детины мне ничего не было известно.

Я уже преодолел гостиную и собирался заглянуть в кухню, когда услышал шаги. Резко обернувшись, я увидал своего гостеприимного хозяина, как раз появившегося в дверном проёме. Я ошибся — мне показалось, что эта дверь ведёт в кладовку, на самом же деле неверный свет камина накануне обманул меня: кладовка находилась чуть дальше. Лоб и щёки отца Холмса были в саже, волосы всклокочены; одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы убедиться: я не ошибся насчёт странного звука.

— Ох, доктор, — смущённо сказал он, — я вас всё-таки разбудил? Простите меня, пожалуйста. Я надеялся, что всё пройдёт благополучно, но, увы...

— Что случилось, отец Холмс? — спросил я. Наверное, мой тон мог показаться излишне резким, но священник не обратил на это внимания. 

— Видите ли, доктор, — пояснил он, — я провожу кое-какие химические опыты, и сегодня ночью меня разбудила удачная мысль... ну, мне она показалась удачной. Я не дотерпел до утра и побежал в свою импровизированную лабораторию проверить её. К сожалению, я неправильно рассчитал, сколько катализатора надо добавить, и реакция вышла слишком бурной... — он развёл руками. — Простите, что не дал вам выспаться. Терпеливость — не моя добродетель, как ни прискорбно это признавать.

Я облегчённо вздохнул и убрал револьвер в карман халата.

— Вам бы умыться, отец Холмс.

— Да-да, я сейчас приведу себя в порядок, мне пора на службу.

Я вернулся к себе в комнату и внезапно понял, что снова хочу спать. Ничего страшного не произошло, и это было так непривычно. Впервые моё чувство опасности дало сбой. Я положил револьвер на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и уснул, на сей раз до завтрака.

В ближайшие несколько дней моя жизнь протекала крайне насыщенно, хотя я, в сущности, ничего не делал. Ходил по деревне, знакомился с людьми, проводил время в пустых беседах о погоде, жизненно необходимых для того, чтобы завоевать расположение местных жителей. Вскоре они уже перестали казаться мне «туземцами», а стали добрыми соседями, милыми и отзывчивыми. Я даже, если можно так выразиться, начал врачебную практику, вылечив два прострела, вправив вывих и приняв роды у коровы. Познакомился я, конечно, и с мисс Бертон, очаровательной юной особой с тонкой талией, удивительной красоты волосами, чёрными, как у итальянки, и с трогательными ямочками на нежных щёчках. Она собиралась замуж за человека лет на пятнадцать старше себя, однако между ними, похоже, была истинная любовь, по крайней мере, она говорила о нём с неизменной нежностью в голосе, а он каждый день встречался с ней у церкви, под бдительным взором отца Холмса. Мисс Бертон с радостью согласилась уступить мне дом, мы договорились об условиях оплаты, которые устроили обе стороны, и я совершенно успокоился.

Единственным, что озадачивало меня, был отец Холмс. Обыкновенно любезный и доброжелательный, иногда он делал странные вещи, вызывавшие у меня подозрение. На тех грядках возле церкви, которые я сначала принял за огород, на самом деле росли лекарственные травы, однако среди них мой намётанный глаз врача узнал несколько растений столь ядовитых, что, должным образом приготовив их, ими можно отправить на кладбище всю деревню. Дома у отца Холмса одна из кладовок была забита подшивками газет, и полистав их, я увидел пометки, сделанные его рукой на полях статей о преступлениях. Наконец, его бесконечные химические опыты, в которых фигурировали то окровавленная рубашка, то испачканный подозрительной субстанцией нож, неизменно привлекали моё внимание. В конечном итоге мне стало казаться, что мне дал приют жестокий убийца, скрывающийся под маской простого священника. Я одёргивал себя, памятуя о своей привычке к преувеличениям и излишней паранойе, однако что-то с отцом Холмсом и в самом деле было не так: слишком много в нём было пресловутых несоответствий. В общем, с некоторых пор я постоянно носил с собой револьвер.

В конце концов, увидав его однажды вечером возле дома одного из наших соседей, Броклхерста, я не выдержал. Отец Холмс скрючился в три погибели, изучая не то ветку, не то корень дерева, так пристально, как муж изучает силуэт юноши, лезущего в окно к его неверной жене. Наконец он разогнулся, но вместо того, чтобы пойти прочь от дома, одним ловким движением перемахнул через забор.

Мистера Броклхерста не было дома, и, разумеется, отец Холмс не мог об этом не догадываться, коль скоро даже я знал, что он поехал в соседнюю деревню на ярмарку. Итак, наш благочестивый священник пробрался на участок отсутствующего человека и, вполне возможно, сейчас проникнет в его дом. Возможно, это было и не моё дело, но я, человек почти военный, не мог стерпеть такой наглости. Поэтому я огляделся по сторонам — не хочется вызывать неприятное недоумение у людей, которые ещё недостаточно тебя знают — и тоже полез через забор, мысленно ругая свою хромую ногу. Если бы не она, я преодолел бы это препятствие так же быстро, как отец Холмс.

Увы, задержка оказалась существенной: священника уже не было видно. Я подумал, что он, наверное, пошёл к дому, и осторожно направился туда же, пригибаясь, чтобы меня не было видно из окон, если непрошеный гость уже внутри. Однако я ошибся. Едва я ступил на крыльцо, как меня шёпотом окликнули из кустов:

— Доктор Уотсон! Что вы здесь делаете, доктор?

Отец Холмс заинтересованно смотрел на меня, раздвинув ветви бузины.

— Что я здесь делаю? — переспросил я с деланым изумлением. — Нет уж, позвольте, давайте сначала вы расскажете мне, что делаете здесь. Я последовал за вами, когда увидел, что вы лезете в дом, хозяин которого в отъезде. Я живу с вами уже вторую неделю, и всё это время вы, скажем прямо, ведёте себя не как добропорядочный подданный Британской короны. Выращиваете яды, держите дома оружие — по крайней мере, я видел в мусоре обёртку от упаковки патронов. А вчера Флэмберти вытирал кровь с подоконника в вашей спальне. Мне не нравится то, что я вижу. Кто вы такой, мистер Холмс?

Священник серьёзно выслушал мой монолог, потом вылез из кустов, отряхнулся и сказал:

— Что ж, пожалуй, пришло время нам с вами поговорить, доктор. Я не делал этого раньше потому, что, откровенно говоря, не был уверен в вас. Но теперь я убедился, что вы не причастны ни к чему дурному, и рад буду развеять ваши подозрения, коль скоро развеялись мои.

— Подозрения? — я был совершенно сбит с толку. — Какие ещё подозрения? Вы что, меня в чём-то подозревали?

— Именно, — серьёзно кивнул отец Холмс. — Видите ли, доктор, вы слишком наблюдательны. Я бы сказал, даже чересчур. Это неудивительно для человека, прошедшего войну, но мы здесь, в глуши, к такому не привыкли. Вот почему я сначала заподозрил, что ваша наблюдательность происходит из опасения быть раскрытым. Но теперь я знаю точно: вы один из самых невинных людей в Рингмере, так что вам можно довериться, тем более что мне необходима помощь. Давайте вернёмся домой, и я обещаю вам, что расскажу всю правду без утайки. Более того, обещаю ответить на все ваши вопросы.

Я не доверял ни единому его слову и внутренне негодовал от наглости этого человека, который ничтоже сумняшеся объявлял, будто подозревал меня в чём-то. Тем не менее, мы пошли к дому на Делвз-клоуз, который с недавних пор делили. Отец Холмс шёл чуть впереди, я следовал за ним, сжимая револьвер в кармане брюк. Едва переступив порог дома, отец Холмс попросил Флэмберти сходить к миссис Уоррен за цыплятами; тот немедленно вышел, не говоря ни слова, а мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не условный знак и он не вернётся через несколько минут с компанией головорезов.

Мы с отцом Холмсом сели в те самые кресла, которые до того занимали каждый вечер, и он начал свой рассказ. Я попытаюсь воспроизвести его по возможности кратко.

Для начала он огорошил меня заявлением, что ни много ни мало расследует преступления. 

— Понимаете, — говорил он, улыбаясь своей обычной обезоруживающей улыбкой, — у каждого человека есть призвание. Я считаю, что моё — находить преступников.

— Но отчего же тогда вы пошли в священники? — не удержался я. Мой собеседник немного помрачнел.

— Это была единственная возможность не оказаться замешанным в нечто более грязное, чем преступления, — отвечал он, — в политику. Мой брат Майкрофт не смог избежать этой участи, и такую же долю родители готовили для меня. Противиться моим родителям... можно, наверное, но я пока не изобрёл способа. Поэтому я сделал то единственное, что они могли принять более или менее благосклонно — посвятил себя служению Богу. Но призвание-то никуда не делось, доктор! Более того, у меня есть и другие причины заниматься любимым делом, и они куда важнее моего желания: это необходимо людям. Преступников нынче столько, что полиция не успевает с ними справляться, да у неё и нет для этого средств. Я вижу, вы готовы спорить со мною, но прошу вас: давайте оставим этот спор на потом. Я смогу доказать вам свою правоту, однако сейчас мы говорим о другом.

Отец Холмс подался чуть вперёд, и хотя слова его были довольно рассудительны, в глазах у него горел такой огонь, что я поневоле подумал: кажется, передо мной фанатик. Сейчас он начнёт вещать мне о Царстве Божием, где покарают всех преступников, или о том, как с малого греха начинаются большие — в конце концов, какие расследования в провинциальной деревушке?

— Я могу ошибаться, — продолжал он, и тонкие пальцы его то сплетались, то снова расплетались, выдавая его волнение, — ведь дедуктивный метод, который лежит в основе моей работы, не предполагает угадывания. Но в вашем недоверчивом взгляде, доктор, мне чудится вопрос: если человек считает делом своей жизни раскрытие преступлений, что он делает в маленьком деревенском приходе? Я и сам так думал, когда попал сюда — увы, я человек несдержанный и склонный к греху гордыни, и частично обуздать себя смог намного позже, чем учился в семинарии... В общем, мне достался приход, который не считали, хм, перспективным для молодого священника. Я приехал сюда, обуянный гневом: мне казалось, что моему истинному призванию чинят препоны. Ничего я не желал больше, чем попасть туда, где мои таланты могут в самом деле пригодиться. Но оказалось, что я ошибался. И здесь мне хватает работы, доктор, и в основном это как раз та работа, о которой я мечтал: кроме меня её сделать некому. Когда Господь и данный мне Им разум позволяют мне остановить человека на пути к греху, я чувствую себя счастливым.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что милые люди, живущие в этой деревне, — сплошь преступники? — скептически спросил я.

— Нет, что вы, доктор. Просто у каждого человека есть в жизни моменты, когда его душа открыта дьяволу более, чем Богу. И в эти тёмные минуты он часто совершает то, чего никогда не сделал бы в другое время. Закоренелых преступников очень мало, доктор, но и ими ведь не рождаются. Сначала человек совершает одно преступление, и никто не останавливает его, бывает, преступление и не замечают, списывают всё на несчастный случай — ведь нет никакого подозрительного лица, которому было бы выгодно произошедшее. Нет страшного, покрытого татуировками детины, в своё время отбывшего три года на каторге, — и наивные деревенские полицейские с лёгкостью верят, что злодеяния и не было, а свершилась пусть печальная, но Божья воля. Потом, осмелев от безнаказанности, человек, согрешивший, но не утративший расположения соседей, может оступиться и второй раз, и третий... А потом он сам не замечает, как погружается в пучину с головой. Несомненно, не с каждым такое происходит, но подобных случаев хватает. Поэтому очень важно остановить человека в самом начале. И этим я, с Божьей помощью, и занимаюсь. 

— Вы сказали, что вам нужна моя помощь.

— Да, доктор, очень нужна! — с жаром воскликнул отец Холмс, вскочил и начал нервно ходить по комнате туда-сюда. — Видите ли, мне необходим собеседник. Мой мозг работает лучше, когда я делюсь с кем-то своими соображениями, рассказываю, что понял, и тогда всё, о чём я говорю, само собою выстраивается в моём сознании в понятную систему, и детали, ранее от меня ускользнувшие, становятся на своё место. До сих пор мне помогал в этом Флэмберти, он весьма сообразителен и хорошо умеет слушать. Но вы, доктор — вы доктор, понимаете? Вы разбираетесь в ранах и болезнях, можете установить причину смерти недельного покойника или распознать отравление по едва изменившемуся цвету лица. Я давно молил Бога о таком собеседнике, и вот вы приехали! Возможно, с вашей помощью я смогу расследовать дела быстрее. Знаете, я не могу забыть одного случая... — он вдруг замер напротив окна и, напряжённо глядя в него, словно читал написанные на стекле буквы, продолжал: — Одна девушка в соседней деревне чрезвычайно опасалась своего отчима. Ей казалось, и небезосновательно, что он мечтает о её смерти, не желая отдавать часть денег семьи ей в приданое. Он подливал ей яд в питьё, а мне понадобилось время, чтобы установить по книгам симптомы отравления. Я неплохо разбираюсь в химии, но медицина — не мой конёк. Пока я разбирался, что происходит, несчастная умерла. Я не могу простить себе собственной нерасторопности, доктор, — отец Холмс резко развернулся в мою сторону, и его серьёзный взгляд вызвал живейший отклик в моей душе: у меня, как и у любого врача, тем паче военного, уже имелось своё кладбище. — Возможно, если бы рядом со мной оказался врач, она была бы жива. 

Пылкие речи отца Холмса, лихорадочный блеск его глаз постепенно растапливали лёд недоверия в моём сердце. Я, наверное, рискую показаться читателю слишком доверчивым, но столько страсти и неподдельного чувства было в моём собеседнике, что всё во мне восставало против мысли о талантливой актёрской игре. А может, дело в том, что я уже прожил рядом с ним некоторое время, и мне не хотелось, чтобы добродушный священник оказался жестоким убийцей. В любом случае, я поверил его объяснениям и, кроме того, чрезвычайно ими заинтересовался. Мне выпала роль помощника в расследовании преступлений, и я находил это захватывающим. Пусть даже самыми частыми злодеяниями, с которыми мне предстоит столкнуться, окажутся украденная курица или подменённый ягнёнок, это всё равно крайне интересно. Правда, если верить отцу Холмсу, в этой глуши порой совершаются даже убийства, но я, откровенно говоря, предпочёл бы краденых куриц: на смерть мне уже пришлось насмотреться.

Вернулся Флэмберти с цыплятами. Пока он готовил ужин, отец Холмс рассказал мне, что делал возле дома Броклхерста. Собственно, с его рассказа и началась моя помощь этому удивительному человеку. Он ходил по комнате и говорил, а я слушал, иногда вставляя свои замечания или вопросы. 

Роджер Броклхерст уже несколько дней громко сетовал по поводу пропажи коллекции оружия, принадлежавшей ещё его отцу. Коллекция стоила хороших денег, и он, по его собственным словам, чрезвычайно дорожил ею. Даже я, человек в Рингмере новый, слышал эту историю. Она была тем пикантнее, что мистер Броклхерст прозрачно намекал на вину в произошедшем Эдвина Маршалла, того самого человека, который успел раньше меня купить дом у Стивена Хэмилтона. Маршалл приобрёл в Рингмере дурную репутацию, так как о себе рассказывал мало и неохотно, общался лишь с несколькими ближайшими соседями и часто и надолго уезжал неизвестно куда. Подозрительная личность, одним словом. Поверить, будто он воспользовался доверием мистера Броклхерста и выкрал его коллекцию, совсем нетрудно.

С точки зрения отца Холмса, на это и рассчитывал настоящий преступник. По его словам, люди очень легко соглашаются поверить, что злодеяние совершил выглядящий зловеще человек.

— А между тем, — говорил он, — самый страшный преступник, которого я видел в своей жизни, был обаятельнейшим человеком чуть старше средних лет, отцом двоих прекрасных, обожавших его детей. В нём души не чаяли жена, коллеги, многочисленные друзья, его рады были видеть в любой компании и ничуть не удивлялись, что он часто ездит во всевозможные рабочие поездки — ведь он такой общительный и любознательный! А на самом деле он проводил время в поисках жертв — молоденьких девушек, по той или иной причине оставшихся в одиночестве. Их изуродованные трупы потрясали видавших виды детективов... Впрочем, мы отклонились от темы. Я пытался понять, мистер Броклхерст сам искренне верит в то, что мистер Маршалл украл его коллекцию, или оговаривает его?

— А почему вы не предположили, что Маршалл действительно виноват? — спросил я.

— Да потому что он этого не мог сделать. Он заходил к Броклхерсту всего два раза, причём лишь единожды Броклхерст не проводил его до дверей его собственного дома — но в тот раз его видел я. Видите ли, я именно в тот вечер исповедовал миссис МакКефри, ей девяносто три года, и она уже не может добраться до церкви. Случайность, конечно; можно сказать, мне повезло. Коллекция оружия — не шкатулка, в кармане её не унесёшь. Мистер Маршалл возвращался домой налегке; да и трудно выкрасть что-либо, когда хозяин не только дома, но и общается с вами. Конечно, наш подозреваемый мог зайти к мистеру Броклхерсту в отсутствие хозяина, но где тогда коллекция? У него дома её нет. Да, доктор, не смотрите на меня так, я проверил. Продать её в округе он не мог, слишком известна. Из Рингмера мистер Маршалл не выезжал, ему никто нездешний визита не наносил. 

— А почему бы не предположить, что он мог передать коллекцию кому-то из местных?

— Потому что некому, доктор! Друзей здесь у мистера Маршалла нет, так же как врагов у мистера Броклхерста. И в любом случае, уверяю вас, проследить перемещения такой громоздкой вещи, как сундук с коллекцией холодного оружия, не так уж сложно. Все эти факты привели меня к единственно возможному выводу: коллекция не покидала дома, в котором находилась.

— Не покидала? — воскликнул я. — Но это значит, что мистер Броклхерст сознательно оговаривает мистера Маршалла? Зачем же?

— Вот это я и пытаюсь установить, дорогой доктор. И мне надо действовать поскорее, ведь уже через пару дней здесь будет не протолкнуться от посторонних. Расследовать что-то в такой обстановке сложновато.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Вы не слыхали? В Рингмер приезжает цирк. В пятницу первое представление. Развлечение, конечно, отменное, но и спрятать следы преступления — или, напротив, создать фальшивые — проще простого. Вот почему я хочу проверить одну свою гипотезу именно сегодня. Вы пойдёте со мной, доктор Уотсон?

— Конечно! — вскричал я, вскакивая. Странная, не испытанная ранее жажда приключений овладела мной. Вернувшись в Британию, я думал, что никогда не испытаю желания «пощекотать себе нервы», но сейчас, когда появился шанс превратить мою скучную, размеренную жизнь в череду опасностей, пусть даже мнимых, меня это неожиданно воодушевило.

Мы снова отправились к дому Броклхерста. Уже совсем стемнело, поэтому отец Холмс захватил фонарь. Подошли мы не по улице, а сзади, пробираясь между домами, в которых уже погас свет. Я пару раз натыкался на торчащие из земли корни — отец Холмс пока не зажигал фонарь, чтобы не быть замеченным, — но больную ногу не повредил. Наконец, мы перебрались через деревянный забор, и отец Холмс повёл меня к растущим за домом деревьям.

— Пока вы не застали меня, — пояснил он, — я здесь кое-что видел. Или мне показалось, что видел, не знаю, не успел разглядеть. Вот сейчас и посмотрим...

Теперь он наконец зажёг фонарь и опустил его к самой земле.

— Вот оно! — воскликнул он. — Посмотрите, доктор, вот! Я был прав!

Сначала я не понял, чему радуется отец Холмс, потому что кроме земли ничего не видел. Но потом сообразил: на землю-то священник и смотрит! Она здесь, под деревом, была намного более рыхлой, как будто её недавно вскопали. Я попросил у отца Холмса фонарь и посмотрел под другими деревьями — видимо, мой товарищ сделал это раньше: земля там была совсем не такой.

— Вы думаете, здесь и зарыта коллекция Броклхерста?

— Я более чем уверен в этом. Впрочем, сейчас мы проверим. Идите сюда, доктор, вот здесь, рядом с чёрным ходом, маленький чулан, открывающийся с улицы. Мистер Броклхерст хранит здесь садовый инструмент. Ну-ка, ну-ка... Ну конечно, я так и думал! Вот, извольте взглянуть: лопата испачкана в земле. Совсем немного, её, конечно, почистили, но если хорошо присмотреться, следы можно обнаружить всегда. Причём обратите внимание на эти маленькие белые точки — это удобрения, которыми мистер Броклхерст недавно подкармливал свои плодовые деревья. Они медленно растворяются и рассчитаны на постепенную подкормку корней в течение месяца-двух.

Отец Холмс продемонстрировал мне лопату, которую он рассматривал в сильное увеличительное стекло. Даже в неверном свете фонаря я отчётливо увидел крупицы земли, в которых можно было разглядеть и следы удобрений.

— Что ж, давайте посмотрим, — сказал священник, решительно направился к дереву — я, наконец, рассмотрел, что это был бук — и начал копать. Довольно скоро я услышал звук удара металла о металл. Отец Холмс издал радостный возглас и удвоил усилия. Вскоре мы с ним вытащили из неглубокой ямы внушительных размеров сундук. Отец Холмс немедленно открыл его; в нём лежала плотная ткань, что-то наподобие ковра, к которому были прикреплены ножи разной формы. Я насчитал их две дюжины, когда отец Холмс вырвал у меня из рук фонарь и наклонился, рассматривая что-то.

Не желая ему мешать, я подошёл с другой стороны и увидел, что одного ножа явно не хватает. Крепления для него были на месте, и очертания исчезнувшего экспоната легко определялись: видимо, нож провисел здесь не один год, и пятно в его форме выглядело темнее — не выцвело со временем.

— Вот оно что, — задумчиво произнёс отец Холмс. — Весьма любопытно.

Он тщательно осмотрел всю коллекцию, но, судя по выражению его лица, не заметил больше ничего подозрительного. Потом мы аккуратно закрыли сундук и снова закопали на том же месте. 

— И что вы теперь предпримете? — спросил я, когда мы поставили лопату на место и так же, как пришли сюда, соблюдая крайнюю осторожность, возвращались домой.

— Пока не знаю, откровенно говоря, — отозвался отец Холмс. — Я думал, достаточно будет убедиться, что коллекция на месте. Тогда бы я поговорил с мистером Броклхерстом, дал ему понять, что всё знаю, что нехорошо оговаривать невинного... В общем, намекнул бы, что лучше ему неожиданно «найти» свою коллекцию, а не то я ведь могу рассказать правду. Но дело, кажется, серьёзнее, чем я полагал...

Больше в тот вечер мне не удалось ничего из него вытянуть, как я ни старался. С бесконечным терпением и доброжелательностью он повторял мне, что ещё не до конца понял секрет коллекции и не станет озвучивать гипотезы, возможно, ошибочные. Пришлось отступиться. Ночью я долго не мог уснуть, чувствуя себя читателем увлекательного романа, который оборвали на интересном месте, пообещав продолжение через неделю.

Следующий день ясно дал мне понять, что скорого продолжения и впрямь ожидать не приходится. Отец Холмс то ходил по комнате, погружённый в глубокую задумчивость, то внезапно бросался в свою кладовку, доверху забитую подшивками старых газет, и начинал лихорадочно искать какую-то заметку, то выискивал какую-то книгу в библиотеке и долго сидел над нею, поначалу жадно читая, а потом просто глядя поверх страниц. За весь день он сказал пять слов: когда я появился из спальни, произнёс «Доброе утро, доктор», а когда Флэмберти поставил перед ним обед, пробормотал «Спасибо, Арчи». Моё томительное ожидание вновь не увенчалось ничем: вечером отец Холмс всё так же молча ушёл к себе, неся под мышкой толстенную книгу, из которой торчало множество закладок, и больше не появился до самого утра.

Утром у него была служба (как и в большинстве британских деревень и маленьких городков, в католической церкви службы шли не каждый день), а ко мне прибежал один из соседей, мистер Уитни, и попросил помочь его сыну, который упал с дерева и, кажется, вывихнул ногу. Таким образом, мы не виделись с отцом Холмсом довольно долго; а вечером приехал цирк. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он меня так уж интересовал, но я не хотел, чтобы меня здесь считали «столичной штучкой, воротящей нос от простых сельских развлечений», и потому тоже пошёл посмотреть, как расставляют гигантский цветной шатёр, пока несколько усталых с дороги клоунов развлекают публику, жонглируя и разыгрывая маленькие смешные сценки. Жонглировали они ловко, сценки были и в самом деле забавны, так что я решил сходить на завтрашнее представление. Как выяснилось за ужином, и отец Холмс, и Флэмберти тоже собирались туда.

Наверное, надо всё же отвлечься от моего повествования и немного рассказать о Флэмберти. Это совершенно необыкновенный человек. Ростом в шесть футов и четыре дюйма, широкий в плечах, он выглядел так, что даже отец Холмс рядом с ним казался невысоким и тщедушным. В присутствии посторонних, к которым первое время относил и меня, он был молчалив и старался не привлекать внимания, насколько это возможно для человека его сложения. Но если приглядеться к нему, то можно было заметить живой, пытливый взгляд, изучающий всё, чему Флэмберти становился свидетелем. Любую увиденную сцену он мог пересказать столь подробно, как будто изучал её с лупой в руках и отрядом констеблей в подчинении. Несомненно, эта его черта была чрезвычайно полезна отцу Холмсу. Историю Флэмберти я узнал позже и при весьма любопытных обстоятельствах, так что не стану рассказывать её здесь, чтобы не забегать вперёд.

Итак, отец Холмс и его не то друг, не то слуга сообщили мне о своём желании присоединиться ко мне на пятничном представлении, а я, конечно же, не преминул спросить своего гостеприимного хозяина, как продвигается расследование. Он недовольно покачал головой и с досадой в голосе произнёс:

— Увы, дорогой мой доктор, пока никак. Меня это очень беспокоит: раз пропавший нож до сих пор нигде не всплыл, значит, его готовят для чего-то дурного.

— Но кто готовит? Броклхерст?

— Исключено, — категорично заявил отец Холмс. — Если бы это был сам мистер Броклхерст, зачем ему изымать нож из коллекции? Зачем прятать её вообще? Нет, нож определённо пропал, и он не знает, куда.

— Да с чего вы взяли? — не выдержал я. У этого человека явно было больше информации, и он не хотел ею делиться, вновь воскрешая в моей душе подозрения. Он не ответил мне, только задумчиво покачал головой, но помощь внезапно пришла с другой стороны. Флэмберти, как я сейчас уже понимаю, распознал мои сомнения и неожиданно — я тогда ещё не привык слышать его голос — сказал:

— Броклхерст — не в полной мере хозяин коллекции, доктор. Он лишь её хранитель и отвечает за её сохранность перед тремя своими братьями. Причём если он обвинит в краже Маршалла, пока идёт расследование, а потом суд, ему не предъявят претензий: он делает всё, чтобы коллекцию нашли. Но как только выяснится, что один из экспонатов пропал безвозвратно, он потеряет содержание. Таковы условия завещания его отца: хранитель коллекции получает неплохие деньги, что позволяет ему вовсе не заботиться о хлебе насущном. То есть он, скорее всего, ищет нож с тем же рвением, с каким отец Холмс.

— Но кто же мог украсть этот нож? 

— Да кто угодно, — отозвался отец Холмс, — хоть бы и бедняга Маршалл. Коллекция является предметом особой гордости мистера Броклхерста, он её показывал, кажется, всему Рингмеру и всем приезжим.

— Действительно, — кивнул я, — мне он её показал на третий день моего пребывания здесь.

— Ну вот, видите! Теоретически и вы могли взять этот злополучный нож. Проверять каждого жителя Рингмера — дело долгое и неблагодарное, но, кажется, придётся так и поступить. Удивительно компанейский человек мистер Броклхерст.

— Да уж, — невольно улыбнулся я. — Никогда раньше не задумывался, что дружелюбие может стать недостатком, а ведь с позиции сыщика так оно и есть.

Отец Холмс пожал плечами и снова погрузился в размышления. Когда он занимался расследованием, куда только девался добродушный священник, всегда такой участливый и внимательный к проблемам каждого жителя деревни, независимо от того, был ли он католиком или хотя бы имел ли шанс им стать. Вздохнув, я оставил попытки разговорить его и отправился к себе. Почитал на ночь свежий медицинский журнал, наконец добравшийся до меня из Лондона, и уснул. Ночью мне снились размалёванные клоуны, сосредоточенно жонглировавшие ножами из коллекции мистера Броклхерста. Когда представление закончилось, они отнесли ножи в свой шатёр, где странные личности в застиранных белых халатах принялись делать ими пневмоэктомию одинаковым безликим трупам, разложенным на складных столах — примерно такой был у меня в Индии.

Стоит ли говорить, сколь я обрадовался пробуждению, пусть даже весьма раннему? Обычно, если мне случалось проснуться слишком рано, я переворачивался на другой бок и засыпал, сейчас же решительно поднялся с постели, умылся и спустился вниз. На кухне уже возился Флэмберти, напевая себе под нос популярный мотивчик. Я поздоровался и предложил ему свою помощь, которую он с удовольствием принял. Пока Флэмберти готовил завтрак, я нарезал мясо кусками и укладывал в маринад; через несколько часов ему предстояло стать нашим обедом. Естественно, мы разговорились. Между прочим я задал вопрос, который давно меня интересовал:

— А где же здешний викарий? Что-то мне не верится, что все жители Рингмера — католики.

Флэмберти рассмеялся.

— Конечно, нет. Большинство, конечно, принадлежит к англиканской церкви. Просто временно у нас нет викария. 

— Вот как? А куда же он делся?

— Вы не поверите, доктор. Ещё месяца не прошло, как признался в убийстве и пошёл под суд. Скоро должны нового прислать. Мрачная история, я бы сказал.

— И отец Холмс, конечно, сыграл не последнюю роль в этом деле?

Флэмберти кивнул.

— Он сразу понял, кто убийца. Они поговорили наедине... и викарий пошёл сдаваться. Он хороший человек, наш преподобный Боуэн. Вот брат его, которого он прикончил, был редкостным мерзавцем. Отец Холмс объяснил, что если преподобный не признается, осудят невиновного. Он и признался.

Мы немного помолчали, думая каждый о своём. Наконец я решил переменить тему на более жизнерадостную.

— А много ли здесь католиков? Хватает отцу Холмсу работы?

— Немного, в основном потомки шотландцев, как сам отец Холмс, или какие недавно приехавшие. Но он не в обиде, больше времени на расследования остаётся.

— Неужели в этой милой деревне совершается так много преступлений?

Флэмберти рассмеялся.

— В деревнях преступления не просто часты, они ещё и запутаны так, что чёрт ногу сломит. В большом городе как: идёте вы по улице, видите типа, который грабит девушку. Вы или полисмена позовёте, или сами ей на помощь кинетесь, верно?

— Конечно!

— Ну вот. А теперь представьте то же самое в деревне. Идёте вы по улице, а там ваш хороший сосед, мистер Смит, крёстный вашей племянницы, что-то не поделил с вашей соседкой миссис Браун, которая каждый вечер кидает камнями в вашего кота, чтобы он не приставал к её кошечке. Они кричат, выясняют отношения, мистер Смит рычит, миссис Браун кричит, вы вообще-то понимаете, что дело здесь нечисто и пахнет преступлением. Вы пытаетесь помешать, вам не очень-то вежливо советуют идти своей дорогой. Ваши действия?

Я задумался. 

— Скорее всего, будет ссора. Возможно, с дракой.

— Именно. А полиции не будет. Следовательно, расследования, суда, тюрьмы — не будет тоже. Или вот ещё: вы видите безобразную сцену, устрашающего вида мужчина размахивает кулаками перед лицом милой напуганной девушки, страшно угрожает ей, она вся дрожит. Скорее звать полисмена, так? А теперь посмотрим с деревенской точки зрения: это мистер Рукасл, вы хорошо его знаете, он живёт на соседней улице. Его любимая дочь Алиса, недавно перенесшая тяжёлую болезнь, опять сбежала из дому без спросу и весь день бродила невесть где, в компании неведомо кого. Пойдёте ли вы теперь в полицию? А если спустя две недели она умрёт, и безутешный отец скажет вам и всем интересующимся, что из-за столь несвоевременной прогулки обострилась её болезнь? Начнёте ли вы подозревать его в чём-то? Да вспомните ли вообще эту историю, если вас спросят, не видали ли вы чего-то подозрительного? В деревне у всех есть скелеты в шкафу, доктор. И их прячут с особенным рвением.

— И у отца Холмса тоже?

— Что — тоже?

— Есть скелеты в шкафу?

— Конечно. У семьи Холмсов целый семейный склеп по шкафам, доктор. Может, потому он этой работой и занялся. У него, можно сказать, вся жизнь — работа.

— Пожалуй, даже к лучшему, что сегодня он наконец отдохнёт, — сделал я ещё одну попытку уйти от мрачных тем. Флэмберти посмотрел на меня непонимающе, потом его лицо просветлело, и он снова рассмеялся.

— А, вы о представлении? Нет, что вы, он идёт туда не развлекаться. Просто трудно найти другое место, в котором соберётся так много людей, а ему хочется посмотреть на лица.

— Надеется найти человека, у которого неспокойно на душе?

— Именно, доктор.

Популярность моя в Рингмере росла: едва я успел закончить с мясом, как прибежал кузнец с криком о том, что его жена рожает. Я вымыл руки, схватил новенький, меньше недели назад купленный саквояж и побежал за ним.

Роды у несчастной миссис Карстон были тяжёлые и, признаться, отняли силы не только у неё, но и у меня. Когда она наконец разродилась девочкой и её можно было оставить отдыхать, я еле добрёл до дома и уже не думал ни о каких расследованиях. Я даже задремал у себя в комнате, и Флэмберти пришлось будить меня, чтобы я не опоздал на представление.

Отец Холмс был весьма бодр, и если бы я не знал истинной причины его оживлённости, то подумал бы, что его чрезвычайно интересует приехавшая цирковая труппа. Оказавшись внутри шатра, я смотрел на других жителей Рингмера и думал: а они думают сейчас о представлении или тоже увлечены чем-то совсем другим? Мне чудилось, будто за плечом у каждого из них тёмным пятном прячется тайна, которая все время занимает их мысли. И вот один улыбается, чтобы никто не заподозрил, как в самом деле он боится разоблачения, другой предвкушает сладкую месть, третий ждёт свежих сплетен на интересную ему тему...

Я усилием воли отогнал это видение. Нет ничего более неприятного, нежели думать обо всех окружающих, как о дурных людях. В конце концов, если уж отец Холмс такой талантливый сыщик, то все или большинство преступников отбывают сейчас наказание, а не готовятся посмотреть на выступление циркачей.

Впрочем, ведь у кого-то из них — украденный коллекционный нож. И вряд ли им собираются вскрыть особо ценное письмо.

Все эти соображения изрядно портили мне настроение, и как ни пытался я отвлечься, стоило мне взглянуть на отца Холмса, цепким, внимательным взглядом изучающего толпу, и мрачные мысли возвращались. Но потом, к счастью, началось представление. Хвала Господу, оно захватило меня всего, без остатка, и я наконец смог по-настоящему развлечься.

Среди циркачей меня всегда интересовали прежде всего те, при взгляде на кого моё сердце врача начинало биться чаще. Приехавшая в Рингмер труппа, кажется, была создана специально для меня. Шпагоглотатели сменялись эквилибристами, силачи — акробатами, а я смотрел на них и пытался понять, как они всё это делают. Конечно, я понимал, что у них есть какие-то свои фокусы, но помимо них я очевидным образом имел дело с расширением возможностей человеческого организма, с отказом от слова «немыслимо». Особенно меня впечатлил один акробат, у которого было три ноги; я прошу читателя понять меня правильно, я не из тех людей, кто потешается над уродствами и согласен платить деньги, чтобы посмотреть на девочку без рук или на то, как безногий мальчик карабкается по канату. Но как врач я знаю, какие проблемы со здоровьем предопределяются подобными изменениями анатомии. У того трёхногого акробата, скорее всего, внутри тела развивался близнец-паразит, то есть его внутренние органы испытывали избыточное давление, и тем не менее он показывал такие чудеса силы и выносливости, какие недоступны большинству совершенно здоровых людей. Я смотрел на него, как завороженный, и поражался истинным возможностям человеческого тела и духа.

После акробатов публику развлекали вольтижировщики; обычно я к ним равнодушен, то в этот раз они показывали не только своё искусство, но и смелую фантазию, разыгрывая забавную пантомиму прямо на ходу. После них выступили клоуны, шутки которых показались мне несколько плоскими, а следом за ними вышел сухопарый индиец в большом тюрбане. Он коротко поклонился публике, и на арене появились двое рослых негров, кожа которых неестественно лоснилась — видимо, была натёрта маслом. Негры несли большую корзину; лишь увидав её, я понял, что сейчас произойдёт. Передо мною был заклинатель змей. В Индии я не раз имел возможность наблюдать их, но так до конца и не понял, как им удаётся совладать с такими безмозглыми созданиями. Большинство же сидевших вместе со мною в шатре видели это чудо впервые, потому неудивительно, что пока заклинатель играл, а змея, медленно раскачиваясь, поднималась из корзины, никто из зрителей не издал ни звука. Потом змея улеглась обратно в корзину, негры унесли её, а индиец степенно раскланялся под гром аплодисментов. Представление закончилось.

Я от всей души поаплодировал труппе — это действительно было замечательно. Артисты вышли, раскланялись, и наконец зрители начали расходиться, обмениваясь впечатлениями. Я взглянул на отца Холмса и только хотел спросить, успешным ли было его исследование, как вдруг в стороне завизжала женщина.

Я метнулся туда, крича: «Я врач! Пропустите, я врач!». Передо мной расступались, и мне удалось довольно быстро добраться до заднего ряда шатра, где девушка, которую я помнил в лицо, но не знал её имени, прижав ладони к щекам, в ужасе визжала на одной ноте. У её ног, в проходе между рядами, лежало залитое кровью тело грузного мужчины средних лет. Я тут же опустился на колени рядом с ним, проверил сердцебиение — несчастный был безнадёжно мёртв. Тогда я занялся девушкой. Приговаривая всякую успокаивающую ерунду, я дал ей понюхать солей, чтобы у неё прояснилось в голове, и попросил Флэмберти, мгновенно оказавшегося рядом, вывести её на свежий воздух. После чего можно было вернуться к трупу — я понимал, что, так как я здесь единственный врач, именно мне предстоит засвидетельствовать смерть, и подписанное мною заключение в любом случае понадобится полиции.

Мертвец лежал на полу скрючившись — по-видимому, он умер, сидя на лавке, какое-то время просидел, прислонясь к одному из поддерживающих шатёр столбов, а когда девушка стала пробираться к выходу и задела его, упал.

Я ничуть не удивился, обнаружив над телом отца Холмса. Он ничего не делал, просто сидел на корточках и с интересом смотрел на убитого. Я снова встал на колени и чуть повернул труп, чтобы рассмотреть рану. С глухим стуком на пол упал нож с богато изукрашенной рукоятью. Я ни на секунду не сомневался, что недавно видел именно его очертания на куске ткани, спрятанном в саду мистера Броклхерста.

Мы с отцом Холмсом переглянулись, и я расстегнул на убитом рубашку.

— Убит одним ударом, — негромко, но отчётливо сказал я, — удар нанесён сильно, прямо в сердце. Смерть наступила мгновенно, примерно десять минут тому назад.

Это помогало ещё во время моей лондонской врачебной практики: видя доктора за работой, спокойно делающего своё дело, люди переставали паниковать. Так вышло и сейчас: толпа потрясённых людей, теперь уже моих односельчан, понемногу успокаивалась, прекратились истерические выкрики и призывы хватать неведомо кого.

Только вот сам я ничего не понимал. Десять минут назад, то есть в разгар циркового представления, в полной тишине, был убит человек, и никто ничего не заметил. Как такое возможно?

Однако сейчас было не время для расспросов. Я твердил никому не понятные медицинские термины, фактически повторяя уже сказанное, но более заумно, на латыни, с малозначимыми подробностями, и чувствовал, как напуганные люди вокруг меня постепенно превращаются в обычных зевак. От этого у меня самого наступало облегчение, как будто, успокаивая их, я обезопасил себя от безумного убийцы, которому вздумалось совершить преступление в столь неподходящей обстановке. На мой взгляд, только душевнобольной выбрал бы это время и место, а от такого народа никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.

Наконец подоспел и местный полицейский детектив, мистер Робинсон, грузный человек с красным лицом и громким голосом. Он неодобрительно посмотрел на меня и ворчливо спросил, как лежало тело, когда я подошёл к нему. Я показал. Мистер Робинсон спросил, компетентен ли я засвидетельствовать смерть, я ответил положительно и пообещал немедленно пойти и составить соответствующее заключение. Отец Холмс вежливо поздоровался с инспектором, так и не трогаясь с места; он всё сидел на корточках в шаге от трупа. 

— Ничуть не удивлён, что вы уже здесь, — ответил ему Робинсон, — и, конечно, знаете больше других. Может, вы и убийцу видели?

— Увы, я не видел ничего, — с сожалением сказал священник, — и больше других знаю лишь об орудии убийства. Его не позднее прошлого четверга похитили из коллекции мистера Броклхерста.

— Вместе с коллекцией, вы хотели сказать? — уточнил детектив.

— Нет, я хотел сказать именно то, что сказал. Инспектор, мне правда очень жаль, но я пока ничего не могу вам сказать. Я не знаю, кто и зачем убил мистера Дреббера.

— Вот и хорошо, отец Холмс. В таком случае я займусь расследованием сам и как только найду убийцу, всё вам расскажу, — заявил Робинсон и продолжил осмотр трупа.

Отец Холмс неторопливо поднялся, помедлив, нахлобучил на голову свою круглую шляпу, ту самую, которая заставляет католических священников выглядеть так забавно, и пошёл к выходу из шатра. Я последовал за ним; у меня было множество вопросов, и я надеялся хоть на один из них получить ответ.

Однако задавать свои вопросы сразу я не стал. Во-первых, вокруг было слишком много людей, и я не хотел, едва успокоив, снова волновать их. Во-вторых, среди прочих мог находиться и убийца, а я много раз читал в газетах и детективных романах, сколь вредно для расследования, если преступник знает, в каком направлении работает мысль сыщика. Мы не в Лондоне, в таких местах, как Рингмер, сплетни разлетаются мгновенно, так что даже если преступник не рядом, ему может стать известен наш разговор во всех подробностях. И в-третьих, я уже неплохо разобрался в непростом характере моего соседа по дому: пока он не обдумал всё хорошенько, мне не добиться от него ни слова, что бы я ни делал. 

Как и следовало ожидать, отец Холмс подошёл к девушке. Она стояла, опираясь на руку Флэмберти, и что-то сбивчиво рассказывала ему. Священник моментально вмешался в беседу, причём сделал это так ловко, что не вызвал у девушки протеста — просто теперь она обращалась к обоим. Я пока здесь был человеком чужим, потому не стал ничего говорить, просто встал за плечом отца Холмса и слушал.

— ...Клянусь, я ничего не видела и не слышала! Это потрясающе, словно бы сам дьявол закрыл мне глаза и уши, Боже мой, он ведь сидел рядом со мной и даже не смог попросить о помощи, бедный мистер Дреббер... Да, да, я понимаю, что должна взять себя в руки и всё вспомнить. Он пришёл в цирк один, меня это очень удивило, вы же знаете мистера Дреббера... знали... Ох... — она вытерла слёзы платком. — Я ещё спросила его, поздоровавшись, почему сегодня он без компании. Он усмехнулся и ответил, что его друзья все, как один, корчат из себя чванливых глупцов, да, он именно так выразился. Они, дескать, не пожелали идти в цирк, потому что это представление для детей, и что они не видели в кривляющихся клоунах. А он, мистер Дреббер, не стал притворяться, будто ему неинтересно, и пошёл. Ну, один, и что? Здесь, в шатре, он не один, с ним вместе вся деревня — так он сказал и обвёл шатёр рукой. Мы сидели в последнем ряду, самом верхнем, так что жест получился... красноречивым. Потом началось представление, и мы больше не обращали друг на друга внимания... напрасно, как оказалось... 

Девушка снова всхлипнула, Флэмберти что-то успокаивающе забасил, потом отец Холмс сказал ей несколько тёплых ободряющих слов, и она слабо улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.

— Незадолго до... убийства, — продолжала она, немного придя в себя, — двумя рядами ниже начался какой-то шум, поругались джентльмены. Кажется, мистер Рединг был не совсем трезв и начал громко разговаривать, ему сделали замечание... Но шум быстро стих, и больше ничего не происходило. Ну, то есть мы думали, что ничего не происходит... Ну вот, джентльмены, я вам всё рассказала.

Поблагодарить девушку толком моим спутникам не дали: на неё буквально налетела необъятных размеров дама, судя по всему, её мать, и громоподобным голосом начала причитать над нею. Мы поспешно ретировались, тем более что отец Холмс, кажется, обрадовался возможности сократить формальности: он уже куда-то бежал.

— Куда мы так торопимся? — едва поспевая за ними с Флэмберти, спросил я.

— К мистеру Маршаллу, конечно же! — воскликнул священник. Флэмберти понимающе кивнул и коротко пояснил мне:

— Он первый подозреваемый. 

Так мы и оказались возле дома, который мог бы стать моим, встреть я Стэмфорда чуть пораньше. Если бы я был чуть более суеверным, то сказал бы, что мне суждено всегда опаздывать к этому дому: когда мы подошли — или вернее сказать «подбежали»? — детектив Робинсон как раз увозил мистера Маршалла, здоровенного детину крайне унылого вида. Я видел его пару раз, унылым он был постоянно. Специфические мимические мышцы, всегда опущенные уголки рта, и даже когда Маршалл искренне заинтересован в беседе, вид у него недовольный. Наверное, за это его и недолюбливали в Рингмере — а за что же ещё, больше он ничем не успел прославиться. Увы, порою такая вот иррациональная нелюбовь общества способна превратить соседа в обвиняемого.

— Не успели, — в сердцах топнул ногой Флэмберти.

— Ничего страшного, — отец Холмс положил руку ему на плечо, — Маршалла не на виселицу ведут. Завтра с утра попробую добиться с ним свидания, а пока поговорим с Маргарет. Маргарет, — священник обернулся ко мне, — это кухарка. Она немного специфическая женщина, мало кому доверяет, но у меня с ней хорошие отношения.

— Когда вы успели? — воскликнул я. — Маршалл же совсем недавно приехал в Рингмер!

— Маргарет прислуживала ещё Хэмилтонам. Когда покупатель узнал, что дом продаётся вместе со служанкой, он очень обрадовался. Маршалл — человек нелюдимый, искать прислугу на новом месте ему было бы накладно. А так все довольны: Маргарет не покидает дома, в котором выросла, Хэмилтоны избавлены от необходимости заботиться о ней, а у Маршалла есть кухарка. Вы, наверное, идите домой, всё равно она не будет ничего говорить при посторонних. Я потом всё расскажу.

Что я мог на это ответить? Мы с Флэмберти развернулись и пошли домой. В душе у меня была неприятная пустота. Я, разумеется, привык к смертям, но раньше люди при мне умирали, так сказать, в подходящем антураже: в военном госпитале или хотя бы в больнице, от ран или тяжёлых заболеваний. Преднамеренное убийство, совершённое в тихой деревушке, не укладывалось у меня в голове. Да к тому же Флэмберти говорил, что преступления здесь — обычное дело... Возвращаясь из Афганистана, я мечтал о том, как благополучно заживу в старой доброй Англии, пусть не безбедно, но по крайней мере спокойно, с уверенностью в завтрашнем дне, в том, что беспечно шагающий рядом со мной прохожий не бросит в меня зажигательную бомбу или не пырнёт попросту ножом, а милая девушка, спросившая дорогу, не выстрелит в меня из револьвера, не вынимая руки из сумки. А оказалось, что старая добрая Англия вовсе не так уж добра. И более того, очень походило на то, что она всегда такой была, просто я раньше не замечал этого. Каждый человек стремится прятать свои скелеты в шкафах, желательно завалив их тряпками, и чаще всего подобная тактика оказывается эффективной. Вернувшись с войны, я вновь оказался на войне, шансов прекратить которую не было.

Что ж, я, в конце концов, военный врач. 

— Он учит меня понемногу, — вдруг подал голос Флэмберти. — Раньше он ничего толком не рассказывал, пока не разберётся. Говорил, ни слова обвинения не сорвётся с его уст, пока он не убедится, что не оговаривает невиновного. А теперь учит меня, и потому рассказывает. Мы сейчас сделаем чай, он вернётся и расскажет.

— Это очень хорошо, — отозвался я. — Откровенно говоря, я в замешательстве.

— Он тоже, — с явной неохотой произнёс мой собеседник. — Дело непростое, он не знает, кто убийца.

— А обычно что, сразу знает?

— Что такое «обычно», доктор? Обычных преступлений не бывает. По крайней мере, не в крохотной деревушке вроде Рингмера. Тут изворачиваться надо.

Сказав это, он умолк, и до дома мы добрались в полном молчании. Там Флэмберти метнулся на кухню — греть чайник. К приходу отца Холмса мы вдвоём как раз накрыли стол для чаепития.

Войдя, священник сделал предостерегающий жест рукой, не давая нам наброситься на него с расспросами, и присел к бюро. Я заглянул ему через плечо, проходя мимо; он торопливо чертил схему места происшествия. Закончив, он вместе с исчерченным листком пересел к столу.

— Итак? — спросил Флэмберти, присаживаясь, и я отчётливо ощутил, что рядом со мной совершается некий привычный для этих двоих ритуал.

— Доктор, — обратился ко мне отец Холмс, — я ведь правильно понимаю, что вам тоже интересны мои соображения по поводу произошедшего? Предупреждаю, они могут быть ошибочными. В начале расследования я часто иду по ложному пути.

— Конечно, мне интересно! — воскликнул я. — Когда я читаю детективы, мне всегда очень обидно, что коварный автор всегда до самого финала держит читателя в неведении, чтобы потом с торжествующим видом пояснить ему, как же он был глуп, не замечая очевидного.

Отец Холмс усмехнулся, отпил чай и начал рассказывать.

— Надо сказать, что для меня в этом деле до сих пор масса загадочного. Я, к сожалению, весьма далёк от ответов на главные вопросы; увы, Маргарет совершенно не прояснила ситуацию. Её хозяин время от времени уходил неизвестно куда, он не говорил, она не спрашивала. Как часто, не помнит, не обращала внимания. В дом недавно — однако, позже, чем мистер Броклхерст объявил о пропаже своей коллекции — привезли несколько запертых сундуков, что в них, она не знает, при ней они никогда не открывались. Ох, горюшко, что же делать, если хозяина повесят, что же будет с домом. Спрашиваю: да с чего его должны повесить, разве он что-то дурное делал? Отвечает — так в полицию же увели, после такого вешают.

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Флэмберти, — источник информации, прямо скажем, несостоятельный. 

— Должно быть, — осторожно сказал я, — убийца — очень эксцентричный человек. Совершить преступление в таком людном месте, рискуя быть застигнутым в любой момент... Непонятный выбор.

— Согласен с вами, — кивнул отец Холмс, — я, признаться, пока не могу понять, что именно побудило его вести себя именно так, и меня это беспокоит. Здесь что-то важное, я уверен. Эта деталь — не случайность. Она слишком нелепа для случайности. Но пока я не знаю ответа. Впрочем, кое-какие соображения у меня, как я уже говорил, имеются. И связаны они прежде всего с личностью жертвы. Хэнк Дреббер приехал в Рингмер довольно-таки недавно; дом, в котором он жил, достался ему в наследство от бездетного дяди. Причём денег дядя практически не оставил, однако мистер Дреббер жил безбедно, особо не беспокоясь о хлебе насущном. Надо полагать, деньги он привёз с собой оттуда, откуда приехал, или жил на банковские проценты. Но, разумеется, целью убийцы были не деньги, иначе бы он просто пришёл в дом Дреббера, пока тот был на представлении, и ограбил его. 

— Какова же, по-вашему, цель? — спросил я.

— Либо месть, либо наследство, доктор. У Хэнка Дреббера не было невесты или жены, которую мог бы возжелать другой. Он не занимался ничем, так что никакая, например, несговорчивость в делах не могла стать причиной убийства. Возможно, я где-то ошибся, но другого мотива, по-моему, нет. Надо выяснить, откуда всё-таки взялся Хэнк Дреббер, что он там делал и каких врагов успел нажить. А тем временем посмотрим, кто придёт оформлять наследство.

Разумеется, такой итог этого безумного дня меня не удовлетворял, однако я понимал, что мгновенные озарения настигают сыщиков лишь в детективных романах, да и не был отец Холмс сыщиком. Оставалось лишь ждать и по мере возможности помогать нашему священнику, надеясь, что рано или поздно правда откроется ему, либо благодаря его интеллекту, либо с Божьей помощью.

Тем временем жизнь в Рингмере шла своим чередом, хотя, разумеется, убийство стало основной темой для бесед. Здесь надо упомянуть, что моя врачебная практика понемногу налаживалась. Слух о том, что в деревне наконец появился доктор, разнёсся мгновенно, и ко мне обращались ежедневно — кто с несчастным случаем, кто с обострением хронической болезни. Думаю, если бы не это, я бы умер от тревоги и любопытства. Мысли о том, что где-то рядом со мной ходит убийца, мотивы которого непонятны, угнетала. А вдруг это ненормальный вроде Джека Потрошителя, и любой из нас в опасности? Неизвестность — самый жестокий враг; до сих пор я хорошо помню страшные ночи, когда мы напряжённо вглядывались в джунгли, не зная, чего от них можно ожидать, слушали странные звуки, не в силах даже предположить, что или кто издаёт их, и до утра не могли сомкнуть глаз.

С отцом Холмсом творилось что-то неладное. Полночи он метался по своей комнате, как раненый зверь, и половицы жалобно скрипели под его ногами. Наутро же им овладела странная апатия. Когда я уходил к очередному больному, он лежал на диване, глядя в одну точку — неожиданное времяпрепровождение для этого энергичного человека.

Я же, напротив, был чрезвычайно возбуждён: меня позвали ни к кому иному, как к мистеру Маршаллу, содержавшемуся в местной тюрьме. Впрочем, тюрьмой это только называлось, на самом же деле речь шла всего-навсего о паре камер в здании полиции. Я понимал, что, оказывая помощь, могу что-нибудь узнать, и потому дважды окликнул отца Холмса — возможно, у него есть вопросы к заключённому. Однако тот не отозвался, и я пошёл в тюрьму.

По дороге я стал свидетелем странной сцены: неподалёку от шатра, всё ещё стоящего посреди Рингмера (надо сказать, после совершённого во время представления убийства в цирке был аншлаг), стоял давешний индус, заклинатель змей, и беседовал со своим соотечественником. Я, конечно, не знаю всю цирковую труппу наперечёт, но этого второго индуса раньше не видел. К тому же, они беседовали не как старые знакомые, а скорее как двое случайно встретившихся земляков, начавших разговор с представления друг другу. Я немного знаю их основные языки, а они, не догадываясь о том, что в этом захолустье кто-то может их понять, говорили не таясь. Интересно, что делает индус в Рингмере? Деревня расположена далеко от моря, ничего примечательно здесь нет — что может ему здесь понадобиться? Я замедлил шаг, потом остановился, якобы вытряхивая из ботинка камушек; индусы продолжали спокойно разговаривать. Второй индус как раз задал вопрос, и я едва сдержал удивлённую гримасу: он спрашивал о боксе! А заклинатель змей охотно отвечал ему, рассказывая, где сегодня пройдёт традиционный поединок. 

В Рингмере, как, наверное, везде в Британии, любили бокс, и несмотря на то, что это всего лишь деревня, здесь были свои боксёры. Раз в неделю они сходились на ринге, специально устроенном в здешней гостинице, довольно старинном заведении под названием «Зелёный человек», за хозяина которого, мистера Хэллоуэя, в скором времени должна выйти замуж мисс Бертон. Было более чем удивительно, что приезжий индус этим поединком заинтересовался, и так же удивительно, что заклинатель змей о нём знал. Впрочем, это, по крайней мере, не было похоже на преступный замысел, подумалось мне. А потом перед глазами, как живой, встал отец Холмс и недовольно покачал головой. Боксёрский поединок — это ведь тоже представление! Мистер Дреббер был убит во время выступления заклинателя змей, которому известно, что сегодня вечером в «Зелёном человеке» состоится ещё одно увеселительное мероприятие. И ещё этот нож, выкраденный из коллекции... Эх, жаль, я не посмотрел, что ещё за оружие хранится у мистера Броклхерста. Возможно, вся эта история как-то связана с Индией...

На миг я растерялся, размышляя, идти всё же к Маршаллу или бежать домой, тормошить Холмса. Однако потом рассудил, что боксёры дерутся вечером, а пациенту моя помощь нужна прямо сейчас.

Как и следовало ожидать, у мистера Маршалла была больная печень —частый недуг у людей его склада характера. Тюремная пища и пережитые волнения привели к разлитию желчи, нездоровый цвет лица и явно дурное самочувствие заключённого напугали констебля Джонса, тот обратился к детективу, а детектив послал за мной. 

Сам мистер Маршалл не выказывал никакого беспокойства, лишь твердил, что здешняя пища ему противопоказана. Поинтересовался у меня, как бы я рекомендовал ему вести себя, когда он выйдет отсюда, может, пить какие-то микстуры.

— Вы так уверены, что скоро окажетесь на свободе? — вопрос задал, разумеется, не я, а присутствовавший при осмотре детектив Робинсон.

— Абсолютно уверен, — холодно ответил Маршалл. — Так как я решительно ни в чём не виноват, скоро вам придётся меня отпустить. С извинениями, прошу заметить!

Детектив скептически хмыкнул. Увы, поговорить в его присутствии было решительно невозможно. Хорошо, что я не стал дёргать отца Холмса, он бы зря на меня рассчитывал.

Закончив свою работу, я отдал детективу Робинсону обещанное заключение, в котором засвидетельствовал смерть Хэнка Дреббера, и как бы между прочим спросил:

— Как вы думаете, сэр, кто настоящий убийца?

Господь знает, с чего вдруг меня потянуло поиграть в детектива. Но смолчать я почему-то не мог.

Робинсон удивился:

— Как кто? Конечно, Маршалл! А почему вы сомневаетесь, доктор?

— Я не могу понять, как он это сделал, понимаете? Вот представьте: тишина, все напряжённо следят за заклинателем змей, и тут вдруг через весь шатёр поднимается человек, совершает убийство и уходит — незамеченным! Но как, мистер Робинсон?

— Доктор, а как _вы_ себе это представляете? Если на то пошло, его никто не мог убить. Никто не мог подойти к Дребберу, зарезать его и остаться незамеченным. Я опросил несколько десятков человек, доктор, никто никого не видел. Но это не аргумент, потому что беднягу всё-таки убили. И я уверен, что сделал это Маршалл, потому что орудие убийства, скорее всего, было именно у него. Опровергните мои рассуждения, если сможете. Да, и ещё одно. Я спросил у Маршалла, он англиканин. Так и передайте отцу Холмсу.

Несколько удивлённый его агрессивностью, я больше ничего не стал говорить, а вместо этого поспешил к отцу Холмсу. Сам не знаю, почему мне не пришло в голову сказать детективу про тех двоих индусов. Кажется, после этого короткого разговора я просто решил для себя, что расследует это дело именно отец Холмс, а детектив Робинсон просто исполняет свой долг — кого-то задерживает, пишет какие-то рапорты. Я видал такое в Афганистане: майор ведёт все дела штаба, а генерал подписывает бумаги. По важным вопросам, естественно, обращались к майору.

— Отец Холмс! — выдохнул я, почти вбегая в комнату. Однако на диване священника не было, и, судя по отсутствию его шляпы на вешалке, он вообще ушёл из дома. Я в сердцах швырнул собственную шляпу на стол. До чего же обидно! Он сейчас так нужен!

На мой крик выглянул Флэмберти.

— Отец Холмс куда-то помчался. По-моему, на почту, отправлять телеграмму. С ним случается, идея в голову пришла.

— Флэмберти, сегодня может случиться ещё одно убийство! Надо срочно его найти!

Не говоря ни слова, здоровяк надел пиджак и бросился на улицу. Я поспешил за ним.

Отца Холмса мы нашли в крайнем возбуждении, по дороге с почты. Он почти бежал по дороге, на лице его было выражение крайней встревоженности. Я рассказал ему всё, что видел и слышал, он коротко кивнул и похвалил меня за внимательность.

— Нам всем крупно повезло с вами, доктор, — сказал он. — Вряд ли в Рингмере есть ещё хоть один человек, способный понять, о чём говорят два индуса. И, кажется, вы напали на верный след. Я уже знаю об этом приезжем. Он справлялся на почте, откуда отправил два письма и телеграмму, где живёт Хэнк Дреббер. Правда, мисс Крэйтон, рассказавшая мне об этом, не может точно сказать, до или после убийства это было. Она не смогла попасть в цирк в тот день, работала на вечерней смене. Индус беседовал с ней, когда уже стемнело, точнее она не помнит. Мог и успеть.

— Поединки всегда начинаются в семь, насколько я помню.

— Да, доктор, в семь. А знаете, — отец Холмс вдруг улыбнулся, — я ведь в юности был боксёром. А сейчас совсем забросил это дело. Даже в «Зелёного человека» не хожу, всё некогда. Пора, наверное, тряхнуть стариной.

— Наверное, надо Робинсона предупредить, — неуверенно вмешался Флэмберти.

— Да-да, сходите к нему, пожалуйста, мой друг. У вас отлично получается с ним ладить, — отец Холмс, кажется, был несколько смущён. Интересно, что такого между ними с детективом, что они так не любят друг друга?

Мы были уже дома и переодевались, когда вернулся бледный Флэмберти.

— Скорее, джентльмены, мы опаздываем! — крикнул он с порога. — Боб Фезерти, один из боксёров, хочет поспеть на ночной поезд и потому в начале восьмого должен уже уехать, они начали раньше!

На отца Холмса, выскочившего из своей комнаты, было страшно смотреть. Я прекрасно понимал его, он привык первым узнавать все новости, а теперь оказалось, что нечто важное прошло мимо него, и из-за этого может погибнуть человек. В гостиницу мы бежали бегом, ловя на себе удивлённые взгляды деревенских кумушек.

Возле ринга было удивительно тихо. Я увидел детектива Робинсона и двух констеблей, Джонса и Беккета, и понял, что мы опоздали. Да прекращу ли я когда-нибудь опаздывать в этой чёртовой деревушке?!

— Когда это произошло? — спросил отец Холмс дрогнувшим голосом.

— Во время третьего раунда, — ответил ему кто-то из стоявших поблизости, я его не знал.

Бормоча своё обычное «Я врач, пропустите», я протолкался туда, где работали полицейские. Неподалёку от ринга в луже крови лежал приезжий индус с перерезанным горлом.

В ту ночь я никак не мог заснуть. Индийские и афганские воспоминания причудливым образом переплетались в моём сознании с Рингмером, и, пытаясь задремать, я видел, как сквозь листву возле церкви на меня смотрят глаза леопарда, как я захожу в свою палатку и вижу на полу окровавленный труп индуса, как двое мрачных констеблей закрывают глаза моим боевым товарищам и на носилках уносят их с поля боя. Каждая из этих картин заставляла меня проснуться, и я снова лежал, глядя в потолок, и пытался успокоиться.

Отец Холмс тоже не спал, я слышал его шаги. Мне хотелось прийти к нему, расспросить, но в этом не было смысла. Сейчас его мозг полностью захвачен работой, и отвлекаться от своих размышлений ради удовлетворения моего любопытства отец Холмс не станет. 

Вообще говоря, жизнь с отцом Холмсом напоминала чтение увлекательнейшего детективного романа ребёнком: стоит матери отыскать книгу под подушкой — и на несколько недель, а то и месяцев лишаешься возможности узнать, что же произошло дальше. Замолкал наш священник, разумеется, всякий раз на самом интересном месте, и хотя какие-то соображения у него имелись, не спешил ими делиться. Флэмберти говорил, что, рассказывая, до чего же дошёл его пытливый ум, он отмечал для себя некие вехи в расследовании, пока же не наступило, с его точки зрения, подходящее время, просить его об информации бесполезно. Просьбы лишь раздражали его, потому что отвлекали от размышлений, и хотя обычно разгневать отца Холмса было непросто, в такие минуты он закипал почти мгновенно и мог ответить крайне резко.

Я уже думал, что пролежу до утра в безуспешных попытках уснуть, как вдруг дверь комнаты отца Холмса тихонько скрипнула, и я услышал его шаги, направляющиеся к моей комнате. Потом раздался тихий стук.

— Войдите, отец Холмс! — с облегчением воскликнул я, садясь на кровати. 

— Простите, что побеспокоил вас, — сконфуженно произнёс священник, заходя, — но я так надеялся, что вы не спите, и Господь попустил мне.

— Это мне подарок от Господа! — уверил его я. — Я совершенно не мог заснуть, маялся и мечтал, чтобы поскорее настало утро. Вы очень вовремя! Присаживайтесь скорее.

— Понимаете, доктор, у меня всё не идут из головы слова детектива Робинсона. Помните, он сказал: «толпа бесновалась, глядя на поединок, и не услышала убийства»?

— Помню, отец Холмс. Он считает, что по крайней мере с этим убийством всё понятно.

— А вы как считаете, доктор?

— Я не знаю, что должен бы думать профессионал, но я не понимаю, кому могло понадобиться убивать совершенно чужого в Рингмере человека. Его же никто не знал, большинство жителей деревни вообще понятия не имели, что он приехал!

— Ну, это вы зря, доктор, каждый незнакомец здесь на виду. О нём знали, не знали, кто он таков и зачем приехал. Но в главном вы правы: мотив этого убийства совершенно неясен. Кроме того, этот странный перенос времени поединка... И беснующаяся толпа...

— А что вас удивляет в беснующейся толпе? Она всегда так себя ведёт во время боёв.

— Видите ли, доктор, — отец Холмс начал расхаживать по комнате взад-вперёд, заложив руки за спину, — я всегда придаю большое значение словам, особенно таким... особенным, как «беснующийся», например. Многим это кажется глупостью, блажью священника, но посмотрите вы, человек светский: что хотят подчеркнуть этим словом? То, что толпа обуяна грехом. Она представляет из себя некую грозную силу, силу недобрую, охвачена страстью и несёт опасность. В любую секунду от неё можно ждать чего-то дурного, например, того, что она выплеснется из гостиницы и пойдёт бить витрины. Понимаете, доктор? Беснующаяся толпа уже виновата — тем, что беснуется, тем, что впустила в себя зло. Конечно, несчастного убили! Ведь вокруг него бесновалась толпа, ничего не замечая, да там дюжину девственниц можно было растлить, а потом разрезать на части, никто бы ничего не заметил! Я преувеличиваю, конечно, но в целом впечатление примерно такое. Или у вас не так?

— Почему же, — задумчиво сказал я, — вы действительно несколько, на мой взгляд, преувеличиваете, но в целом...

— А теперь давайте посмотрим, что на самом деле, доктор. Все эти люди, сидящие в зале — что с ними происходило? Они радовались, переживали, желали удачи тому, за кого болели, сочувствовали проигравшему раунд. Бывало, конечно, что и сердились, если их фаворит дрался недостаточно хорошо. Но гнева в целом было меньше, чем радости и надежды на лучшее. Что же в этом такого уж бесовского? Нет, можно, конечно, поговорить о том, что такие развлечения не приличествуют праведникам, однако мы ведь не об аскетах-монахах говорим, а о мирянах. Слаб человек, и ему хочется развлечений. Само по себе это не грех, а скорее отсутствие духовного подвига. Да только можно ли говорить о каждом, кто не стал подвижником, что он обуян дьяволом? 

— К чему вы ведёте, отец Холмс?

— Простите, дорогой доктор, я и правда увлёкся. Я веду к тому, что слишком многое в этой истории подстроено. И помимо прочего убийца знал, что про зрителей скажут «толпа бесновалась». Ещё одно очень важное слово — «толпа». Расследуя это убийство, станут много думать и говорить о толпе. О людской массе, а не о конкретных людях. А убийца ведь — конкретный человек, особенный, как все люди. Расследование уводят от мысли об индивидуальности, понимаете? Это такой, если хотите, неосознанный момент, Гаммельнский крысолов играет на дудочке, и крысы идут туда, куда он хочет, не задумываясь над тем, почему выбирают именно это направление. Толпа бесновалась, и оттого человек умер; корень зла найден, зачем искать ещё какого-то убийцу? Конечно, его будут искать, но... Но корень зла найден, понимаете?

— Усердия не будет?

— Да, что-то в этом роде. Здесь слишком много неслучайного, доктор. Слишком много. 

— А мне не дают покоя его последние слова, отец Холмс. 

— Прежде всего мне странно, что они были, дорогой мой доктор. Почему тело обнаружили раньше, чем несчастный скончался? Уже ведь и лужа крови натекла!

Я задумчиво покачал головой.

— Судя по тому, как был нанесён удар, убийца просто немного промахнулся.

— Думаете? — отец Холмс быстрее зашагал по комнате. — Ну, может быть, может быть...

Я нахмурился. «Чёрный человек». Трое свидетелей уверенно сказали, что перед смертью индус отчётливо произнёс: «Чёрный человек». Что он, чёрт подери, имел в виду?

Флэмберти считал, что чёрный человек — это негр-повар, работающий в гостинице. Мне казалось, что эти слова как-то могут быть связаны с названием гостиницы — «Зелёный человек» — и, возможно, никакого особого смысла не несут. Может, умирая, индус просто пытался сказать, мол, никакой этот ваш человек не зелёный, а чёрный, как одежда служки, приносящего жертву богине Кали. Отец Холмс смущённо, словно понимал нелепость своих слов, заявил, что пытается не строить предположений сейчас, слишком рано, но вообще-то чёрным человеком шотландцы называют дьявола. Конечно, где шотландцы, а где индус, но первая ассоциация у священника была именно такая.

— Знаете, Уотсон, — вдруг резко остановившись посреди комнаты, сказал отец Холмс; глаза его горели, — мне надо сходить к нему.

— К кому?

— К Джейсону. Негру-повару. Боюсь, завтра будет поздно, он может сбежать или его арестует детектив Робинсон.

— Вы думаете, убийца всё-таки он? — спросил я, торопливо одеваясь.

— Я не знаю. Не думаю, откровенно говоря. Но надо проверить. Хочу поговорить с ним... по душам. В конце концов, он мог что-то видеть.

— Вы уверены, что это не опасно? — взволнованно спросил я.

— Не опаснее, чем жить рядом с человеком, который убивает человека в людном месте, мой дорогой доктор. Мне страшно предположить, что случилось бы с мисс Тэтчер, если бы она заметила кровь на лавке, на которой сидела — а ведь кровь там была, она, по-видимому, брызнула во время удара. К счастью, юная мисс была слишком увлечена представлением. В противном случае, боюсь, её бы как минимум попытались убить или взять в заложницы. А мистер Гордон, который поскользнулся на луже крови сегодня? Что бы было с ним, реши он отойти чуть поближе к стене в момент убийства?

— Это чудовищно, — с чувством произнёс я.

— Согласен с вами, — грустно кивнул отец Холмс. — Дьявол порой толкает человека на чудовищные вещи. Доктор, у вас ведь есть револьвер? Можно попросить вас постоять неподалёку от гостиницы? Если Джейсон попытается сбежать, я бы попросил вас прострелить ему ногу. Боюсь, во всей этой истории замешано слишком много людей, и если убийца — кто бы он ни был — исчезнет, кто-то невинный может быть обвинён в чём-то нехорошем.

— Конечно, я немедленно возьму револьвер и пойду с вами! Я уже практически собрался!

— Только, прошу вас, оденьтесь потеплее. Наш разговор может быть долгим.

Выйдя из комнаты, я ничуть не удивился, обнаружив в гостиной Флэмберти. Он мгновенно оценил обстановку и, не сказав ни слова, он пошёл за нами следом. По всей видимости, оставлять отца Холмса в опасности было не в его привычках.

Мне всё больше нравился этот человек, место которого в доме священника я пока не мог понять до конца. Он казался мне простым и честным, с такими людьми легко иметь дело. Я обернулся в его сторону, мы встретились взглядами, и я ободряюще улыбнулся ему, давая понять, что поддерживаю его намерение помочь священнику, если это понадобится. Он ответил мне такой же улыбкой.

«Зелёный человек» стоял на дороге возле въезда в Рингмер, вдалеке от жилых домов, так что шли мы долго. Отец Холмс всю дорогу напряжённо думал, видимо, подбирал слова. Флэмберти, напротив, шагал, беспечно насвистывая какую-то песенку; очевидно, подобные приключения для него были не в новинку. Наконец, мы достигли цели; отец Холмс попросил нас подождать неподалёку от ворот, и Флэмберти потянул меня за рукав под большое дерево. Мы укрылись под ним — действительно, не нужно сразу показывать убийце, что к нему пришла целая компания, это может спровоцировать агрессию. Отец Холмс подошёл к гостинице и позвонил в колокольчик. Вскоре дверь отворилась, и священник зашёл внутрь. Потянулось томительное ожидание.

Часы я всегда носил с собой, но была глубокая ночь, так что разглядеть, что они показывают, я не мог. Фантазия рисовала мне картины происходящего в «Зелёном человеке», одна другой ужаснее; я понимал, моё присутствие помешало бы отцу Холмсу, но, чёрт возьми, что может быть ужаснее для взрослого мужчины, нежели ждать, ничего не предпринимая, пока его товарища, возможно, убивают?

Флэмберти вёл себя куда спокойней: просто стоял, прислонясь к стволу дерева, и ждал. Надеясь хоть немного успокоиться, я негромко заговорил с ним.

— И часто отец Холмс предпринимает такие... беседы?

— Да каждый раз, — беспечный тон Флэмберти весьма удивил, но и действительно успокоил меня. — У него это обычный метод работы. Сначала выясняет, что произошло, потом приходит к преступнику и говорит с ним.

— Просто говорит? Почему же он до сих пор жив?

Флэмберти тихо рассмеялся.

— Потому что он отец Холмс. Он умеет достучаться до таких уголков человеческой души, о которых и не подозреваешь.

— Но преступник, он же... Он же дурной человек! Тем более если он уже убил, что удержит его от второго убийства?

— Отец Холмс понимает людей, — просто ответил мой собеседник. — Не так-то просто убить того, кто тебя понимает. Да и не хочется обычно. А с теми, кому может захотеться, он беседует, спрятав в кустах инспектора полиции. Я понимаю, доктор, это странно звучит. Но так и есть. — Он хмыкнул. — А знаете, меня ведь до сих пор ищут во Франции.

— Вас? — удивился я. — За что?

— За кражи. Довольно дерзкие, надо признать. Если память мне не изменяет, полиции известно о двадцати шести или двадцати восьми эпизодах, и ещё с полдюжины они не решаются однозначно приписать мне.

Я молчал, потрясённый. Поняв, что я так ничего и не скажу, Флэмберти продолжил:

— Он сталкивался со мной трижды. Самый первый раз был как раз таким — с полицейским в кустах. Во вторую нашу встречу мы говорили долго, я отдал украденное, и он отпустил меня. Третий разговор оказался совсем коротким — видимо, я уже был готов. На следующий день я пришёл к нему и заявил, что решил больше не воровать, но мне некуда идти. Он сказал: ну, пошли со мной. С тех пор я живу с ним. Помогаю по мере сил. Он же такой, увлечётся расследованием — и поесть забудет, и времени счёт потеряет. А у него службы по расписанию.

— Но... — с трудом выдавил я. — Вы, видимо... особый случай. Не все преступники столь... добродетельны.

— О, да, — снова рассмеялся он, — я и впрямь особый случай. Меня называли королём воров; когда я уехал с отцом Холмсом, некоторые газеты писали, что воровской мир осиротел. Дело не в добродетели, дело в умении достучаться до того человеческого, что есть в любом человеке. Отец Холмс умеет. Так что я почти не боюсь за него — хотя, конечно, всякое может быть. Но на крайний случай у него есть неплохие навыки боксёра, у вас — револьвер, а у меня — крепкий железный лом, я в таких случаях, как сегодня, беру его с собой.

— Приходилось использовать? — поинтересовался я.

— Разок пришлось. О, а мы, пожалуй, отлично скоротали время за беседой: вот и наш отец Холмс!

И правда, в это время появился священник. Дверь за ним с лязгом закрылась, он спустился с крыльца и вскоре подошёл к нам.

— Идёмте домой, джентльмены, — сказал он, — боюсь, дело намного сложнее, чем я думал.

— Но кто убийца? — нетерпеливо спросил я. — Джейсон?

— Увы, нет. Это было бы слишком просто. Слишком... — отец Холмс вздохнул. — Не люблю я такие дела, откровенно говоря. То есть мне интересно их распутывать, но... Видите ли, джентльмены, когда совершается самое обычное преступление, из тех, которые с лёгкостью распутает любой детектив, это, как правило, преступление отчаявшегося человека, потерявшего на жизненном пути ориентир и оступившегося. А когда всё продумано так, что не подкопаться, когда каждая мысль сыщика предупреждена самим преступником, когда везде расставлены ловушки для ума детектива — вот тогда мы имеем дело с человеком, давно и добровольно идущим рука об руку с Врагом. Спасти такого человека много сложнее, чем обычного оступившегося бедолагу — даже если, оступившись, он зарубил топором четверых человек. Джейсон весь вечер был на виду, работал, готовил закуски, которые разносили между раундами. Его видело множество людей. Знаете, пока мы с ним беседовали, я представлял это: вот повар трудится в поте лица, заполняет подносы, которые разносит прислуга... Люди снуют между зрителями, те, не отворачивая головы от собеседника, берут еду или бокал... А на официанта внимания не обращает никто. Флэмберти, помните нашу встречу в клубе двенадцати верных рыболовов? Там вы виртуозно использовали это. Одна незадача: в цирке никаких официантов не было.

— А ведь завтра Робинсон его арестует, — покачав головой, произнёс Флэмберти вместо ответа.

— Если успеет, — беспечно сказал отец Холмс. — Джейсон пакует вещи. Я спросил, не нуждается ли он в чём-нибудь, но он сказал, что нет.

— Но позвольте, — возразил я, — если Джейсон сбежит, расследование же прекратится!

— Это правда, — согласился священник, — но точно так же оно прекратится, если Джейсона арестуют. До следующего убийства, если таковое, не приведи Господь, произойдёт. А мы не можем подставлять под удар невинного человека.

— Я всё равно не могу понять, зачем убили индуса, — развёл руками я.

— У меня есть пара мыслей, — задумчиво протянул отец Холмс, — но пока рано о чём-либо говорить всерьёз. Надо проверить кое-что.

Наутро — хотя вернее будет сказать «днём», поскольку после всех этих приключений спал я довольно долго — меня разбудил бой часов в гостиной. Обычно это означало, что я уже хорошо выспался, иначе их звук не беспокоил меня. Сейчас я не мог сказать, будто чувствую себя отдохнувшим, но это, скорее всего, было из-за того, что спал я в неурочное время. Нарушение режима всегда выбивает из колеи. 

Я умылся, оделся и спустился вниз, где меня ждал сюрприз. К отцу Холмсу пришла посетительница. Сначала я растерялся и замер на пороге, но потом, сообразив наконец, что ставлю гостью в неловкое положение, извинился и попытался быстро выйти, но отец Холмс окликнул меня:

— О, а вот и милейший доктор, о котором я говорил вам, мисс; доктор Уотсон! Не покидайте нас, пожалуйста! Я пообещал мисс Сазерленд ваше участие в её деле. Вы человек очень внимательный к мелочам, думаю, ваша помощь будет очень кстати.

Я неуверенно подошёл.

— Вы уверены, мисс? Я так понимаю, вы пришли довериться отцу Холмсу...

— Если отец Холмс доверяет вам, отчего мне спорить с ним, доктор? — спросила гостья, нервно комкая платок. — В конце концов, мне нужны ответы на мои вопросы, а вы наверняка человек не болтливый, раз патер позвал вас. Если говорить кратко, доктор, у меня пропал жених. Я уже говорила отцу Холмсу, что живу в городке неподалёку с матерью и отчимом. Не то чтобы в моей семье были такие уж безоблачные отношения, но мой отчим, судя по всему, боится общественного осуждения, поэтому и не пытался препятствовать мне, когда я захотела выйти замуж. Дело в том, что в случае моего замужества он должен отдать мне немаленькое наследство, оставшееся от отца, и я, откровенно говоря, боялась, как бы он не решил воспрепятствовать моему браку. Ну, вы понимаете, чтобы деньги навсегда остались в его руках. Но ничего подобного не произошло. Отчим не выказал особого восторга, и всё же довольно сдержанно сказал, что примет любое моё решение, и брак, разумеется, тоже. Однако Госмер пропал! Мой милый Госмер, такой понимающий, такой заботливый, просто исчез, и я боюсь, не случилось ли с ним чего!

— Мы с вами остановились на описании вашего возлюбленного, мисс Сазерленд, — мягко сказал отец Холмс. — Невозможно найти человека, не зная его примет.

— Он... — посетительница промокнула глаза платком. — Он чуть ниже шести футов, темноволос, волосы мажет бриолином, явно ухаживает за кожей лица.

— Усов или бороды нет? — уточнил отец Холмс.

— Нет, он тщательно бреется. Ещё у него слабые глаза, болезнь после службы в Афганистане, там очень яркое солнце. Поэтому он всё время ходит в солнцезащитных очках. Разговаривает тихо, но внятно. Носит костюмы по фигуре, обычно серые в полоску. Работает в почтовой службе, часто уезжает надолго по делам.

— Вы знакомили его с отчимом?

— Нет, отец Холмс, они оба постоянно в разъездах, кроме того, отчим никогда не интересовался. Отшучивался, мол, что я понимаю в мужчинах. Вот придёт руки просить, тогда и поговорим...

— Понятно. Что ж, не особенно-то мистер Уиндибенк горит желанием расстаться с вами, мисс Сазерленд.

— Я могу его понять, — пожала плечами девушка. — Думаете, он надеялся, что мои чувства несерьёзны и я скоро остыну к Госмеру?

— Да нет, вряд ли. Что вы скажете об этом деле, доктор Уотсон?

Я посмотрел на мисс Сазерленд с сочувствием. Богатая невеста — такой желанный куш, что на него часто слетаются охотники за наживой, но стоит понять, что обожаемое приданое не так уж легко достижимо, и любовь растворяется во мраке ночном вместе с влюблённым кавалером. Я не раз видел такое, а пару раз даже вместе с коллегами отправлял безутешных девушек в психиатрическую лечебницу. Увы, мужчины жестоки.

— Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, мисс, но мне кажется, ваш жених жив-здоров. Только вот, боюсь, вы его больше не увидите, простите мою откровенность. Думаю, на самом деле он пытался встретиться с вашим отчимом, и тот в разговоре с глазу на глаз пояснил ему, что просить вашей руки ему придётся очень долго.

— Но это может значить только одно, — пылко возразила девушка, — что Госмер подался на заработки, чтобы обеспечить нас и не брать ничего у мистера Уиндибенка! Он никогда бы не бросил меня, доктор!

— Я обязательно проверю, не случилось ли с ним чего-то дурного, — уверил гостью мистер Холмс, — об этом не беспокойтесь. Но мне кажется, почтовые служащие в наших местах не так уж часто подвергаются нападениям. Так что, скорее всего, с ним всё в порядке. Я напишу вам через неделю и передам письмо с кем-то из местных мальчишек, чтобы никто из ваших домашних ничего не заподозрил.

— Спасибо, отец Холмс, — девушка поднялась из кресла, мы тоже вскочили, — да благословит вас Господь за вашу доброту!

Когда мисс Сазерленд ушла, отец Холмс горестно вздохнул и закурил трубку.

— И такое, дорогой мой доктор, происходит в здешних местах сплошь и рядом. Хотя обычно злодеи, надо признаться, не настолько изощрены.

— Злодеи? Вы думаете, с этим Госмером или как его там действительно что-то случилось?

— Нет, что вы. Я немного слышал о мистере Уиндибенке, он действительно страшно боится общественного осуждения, куда больше, чем Страшного Суда, и никогда не совершит ничего такого, что может навредить ему, если случайно выплывет наружу. В наше время очень многие, оставив заповедь Божию, держатся предания человеческого. Вы оказались очень близки к истине, доктор, и именно поэтому я попросил вас высказаться. Я был уверен, что вы скажете нечто подобное. Увы, я не в силах сейчас открыть бедной девушке правду. Да она и не поверит мне. Надо подумать, как преподнести ей всё это... И поговорить ненавязчиво с её отчимом, может, он одумается. Видите ли, доктор Уотсон, ваша ошибка произошла исключительно оттого, что вы не слыхали первой части нашего разговора, в которой мисс Сазерленд описывала внешность своего отчима. Вот, послушайте: в нём пять футов девять дюймов росту, он блондин с вьющимися волосами, сероглаз, носит аккуратные усы и бороду, одевается в удобные, чуть мешковатые костюмы, преимущественно чёрные, часто отлучается по делам бизнеса, который, кстати, ведёт на деньги, доставшиеся его супруге от первого брака.

— С мистером Сазерлендом? — на всякий случай уточнил я.

— Именно. Ну, что вы теперь скажете?

— Что мистер Уиндибенк — полная противоположность Госмеру.

— Совершенно верно, доктор, совершенно верно! Именно что полная противоположность. Я ведь не просто так спрашивал про усы и бороду, я так надеялся... Ну, есть у вас версия, дорогой мой Уотсон?

— Ммм, только какая-то очень уж запутанная.

— Изложите, пожалуйста, мне было бы очень интересно понять, как работает ваш мозг, — отец Холмс устроился в кресле поудобнее и с интересом воззрился на меня.

— Ну, мистер Уиндибенк, несомненно, знал, что падчерица относится к нему ничуть не лучше, чем он к ней. Исходя из этого, он мог предположить, что ей понравится мужчина, вовсе на него не похожий. Далее он мог нанять некоего проходимца соответствующей внешности, чтобы тот какое-то время ухаживал за мисс Сазерленд — солнцезащитные очки, несомненно, показывают, что Госмеру есть что скрывать. Нанятый проходимец способен довольно долго морочить девушке голову, а если с ним что-то сорвётся, можно нанять другого... Чушь какая-то, по-моему.

— Вовсе не чушь, — возразил священник, — не надо так говорить о работе собственной головы. Разум дал нам Господь, не стоит его принижать. Вы опять почти правы, дорогой мой Уотсон. За исключением одной детали. Вы слишком мало видали проходимцев — в отличие от отчима мисс Сазерленд. Уж он-то твёрдо знает, что мало кто из них устоит против соблазна пошантажировать мистера Уиндибенка, пригрозив, если ему хорошенько не заплатят, раскрыть эту милую афёру. Так что мистер Уиндибенк до конца жизни платил бы не только за услуги лже-жениха, а ещё и за его молчание. Это неразумно. Он никогда бы не пошёл на такой риск. Так что, доктор, всё проще, всё чудовищно просто: никакого Госмера Эйнджела никогда не было.

— Не было? Это как, простите?

— Элементарно. Давайте сравним мистера Уиндибенка и мистера Эйнджела. У первого открыта верхняя часть лица, но закрыта нижняя. У второго наоборот: верхняя часть лица закрыта тёмными очками, а нижняя открыта. Могла ли мисс Сазерленд узнать линию челюсти своего отчима, если никогда не видела его без бороды? Из блондина не так уж сложно сделать брюнета, а чтобы не выдала причёска, пригладить вьющиеся волосы бриолином. Опять же из-за привычной причёски мистера Уиндибенка мисс Сазерленд не покажется знакомой его форма черепа. То же можно сказать и про фигуру: девушка никогда не видела отчима в облегающем костюме. Говорит Госмер тихо, чего в принципе достаточно, если голос у мистера Уиндибенка обычный, без каких-либо характерных модуляций. И, заметьте, они никогда не встречаются!

— Потрясающе! — воскликнул я. — Просто поразительно, каким логичным всё становится, когда вы объясняете! Мне эта история казалась невероятно запутанной, а вы изложили свои соображения — и всё оказалось так просто. Вы действительно поразительного ума человек, отец Холмс!

— Вы мне льстите, доктор, — ответил священник, но не требовалось навыка детектива, чтобы понять, что ему приятны мои слова. — Видите ли, доктор, это особенности, если хотите, человеческого восприятия. Вспомните, как пишут в романах: если некто убегает, скажем, от полиции и пробегает мимо сочувствующего ему человека налево, а потом полицейские спрашивают этого человека: куда побежал некто? Что он ответит?

— Что некто побежал направо, — понимающе кивнул я.

— Совершенно верно! Наш мозг работает довольно примитивно, разделяя правду и неправду как «да» и «нет», две противоположности. Если бородатый человек хочет изменить внешность, он сбривает бороду, а не до неузнаваемости меняет её форму. Понимаете? 

Я снова кивнул. Слушать отца Холмса было необычайно интересно.

— Вот почему если двое являются противоположностью друг другу — именно противоположностью, как будто это старательно отслеживали — скорее всего, это действительно не случайность. Итак, мистер Уиндибенк не может во всеуслышание заявить, что не пустит падчерицу замуж: общество его осудит. И тогда он заставляет её без памяти влюбиться. Для него это не такое уж сложное дело, в конце концов, как-то же он женился на богатой вдове, между прочим, на несколько лет старше себя. Влюблённая мисс Сазерленд ни за что не пойдёт замуж ни за кого, кроме своего Госмера! Она будет преданно ждать его — до гробовой доски.

— Чудовищно! — вскричал я. Кажется, здесь, в Рингмере, это слово прочно вошло в мой лексикон.

— Именно, — печально кивнул священник. — Беда в том, что мисс Сазерленд не готова принять такой ответ. Надо будет действительно съездить к мистеру Уиндибенку, когда мы распутаем эти убийства. Откровенно говоря, сейчас я не хотел бы надолго отлучаться, да и вряд ли смогу: все мысли мои заняты нашим таинственным чёрным человеком.

Я прошёлся по комнате туда-сюда. Визит мисс Сазерленд весьма взволновал меня. Впервые у меня на глазах, буквально за считанные минуты было распутано дело, которое вряд ли показалось бы таким уж простым рядовому детективу. Впервые я увидел метод работы отца Холмса, так сказать, от начала до конца. И, кажется, стал лучше его понимать. Во-первых, отец Холмс обращал пристальнейшее внимание на факты, или, как говорят детективы, улики. А во-вторых, он никогда не ограничивался ими. Будучи священником, врачевателем душ, он всегда помнил, что перед ним люди, и уделял анализу их личностных качеств не меньше времени, чем анализу фактов. Почему-то мне подумалось, что такой человек, несомненно, сможет найти убийцу.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и вскоре в гостиной появился Флэмберти. 

— Маршалла выпустили, — возвестил он, довольный, как будто именно ему принадлежала честь разыскать доказательства невиновности несчастного, проведшего много часов в холодной тюрьме.

— Отлично, — горячо поддержал его радость отец Холмс. — Это прекрасная новость! А что Джейсон?

— Объявлен в розыск. Полиция несёт какую-то невероятную галиматью по его поводу, да вот, я принёс газету, посмотрите сами.

Своей газетой, «Рингмерским вестником», здесь гордились. Хотя я скорее назвал бы это издание «Рингмерским листком», конечно, но для деревни и оно было невероятным достижением. Печатала «Вестник» крохотная местная типография, хозяин которой, мистер Чедвик, без конца хвастался, что выпускает в свет газеты трёх окрестных городков. Были у местного новостного издания и главный редактор, по слухам, когда-то работавший журналистом едва ли не «Обозревателя», и двое наборщиков, и несколько репортёров. Одним словом, полноценная газета, так же как большинство газет маленьких городов, подробно рассказывающая о совершенно никому не интересных вещах и сохраняющая гробовое молчание по поводу действительно важных вопросов.

Тем не менее, об убийствах «Рингмерский вестник», конечно же, писал. Редкую ерунду, как правило. Усевшись в кресло с газетой, я начал читать вслух:

«Сегодня утром из тюрьмы был выпущен Эдвин Маршалл, арестованный недавно по подозрению в убийстве Хэнка Дреббера. Детектив Робинсон утверждает, что совершённое вчера второе убийство полностью обеляет подозреваемого, так как в момент его совершения последний сидел в тюрьме. Однако детектив посетовал на поведение мистера Маршалла: «Если бы он сразу же пошёл с нами на контакт, — сказал он, — можно было бы раньше установить его непричастность к делу». Сам бывший арестант от каких-либо комментариев отказался, подтвердив свою репутацию крайне недружелюбного джентльмена. 

На вопрос о том, на кого же теперь пало подозрение полиции, детектив Робинсон ответил так: «Все мы знаем Сэма Джейсона, повара в «Зелёном человеке». Точнее, если подумать, никто из нас ничего о нём не знает. Где он родился? Кто его родители? Что с ними сталось? Какой он веры, наконец? Видел ли кто-то его когда-нибудь в церкви? Был ли он женат, есть ли у него дети? Десятки, десятки вопросов! И ни на один ни у кого нет ответа. Просто повар, просто работает в гостинице. А между тем убитый — ещё один человек, о котором в Рингмере никто ничего не знает! — перед смертью сказал загадочные на первый взгляд слова: «чёрный человек»!»

Детектив Робинсон продемонстрировал нашему репортёру любопытную книгу. В ней описывается некое африканское племя, исповедующее страшную религию. Одним из кровавых ритуалов, во множестве совершаемых адептами этой религии, является убийство в толпе! Вот когда поневоле пожалеешь, что дикие и нелепые обряды варварских народов не входят в программу обязательного образования, ведь если бы эта книга попала в руки наших доблестных полицейских раньше, возможно, страшных убийств, потрясших Рингмер, и не было бы.

Этой ночью Сэм Джейсон сбежал и был объявлен в розыск. Если кто-то увидит беглеца, то его священный долг — сообщить об этом в полицию. Напоминаем ещё раз его приметы...»

— Ну, дальше понятно, — сказал я, откладывая газету.

Отец Холмс кивнул.

— А между тем кое-что важное он отметил. Есть люди, которых мы не замечаем. Вот повар, он работает в гостинице. Вот официант, он разносит закуски. Вот почтальон... Знаете, доктор, со мной однажды был случай, когда я проворонил убийство. Человек, которого я попросил присмотреть за домом и никого туда не впускать, честно отчитался мне, что никто не входил. Но ему в голову не пришло не впустить почтальона! И всё, что понадобилось преступнику, чтобы попасть в дом, убить человека и уйти незамеченным — это раздобыть соответствующий костюм. Я уверен, что в нашем случае убивал тоже кто-то из тех, кого никто не замечает. Ну подумаешь, прошёл мимо, это его работа. 

Я кивнул.

— То есть детектив Робинсон ходит вокруг разгадки этих убийств примерно так же, как я — вокруг загадки мисс Сазерленд?

— Именно так, доктор. С полицейскими это часто случается, потому что они очень торопятся. На них кричит начальство, газеты насмехаются над ними, общественность требует от них результатов... Знаете, когда я ещё учился, у меня был разговор с одним весьма перспективным инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, Лестрейд его фамилия. 

— О, да я читал о нём в газетах! Известный детектив Лестрейд, опытный полицейский, раскрывший немало запутанных дел...

— Да, его талант раскрылся в полной мере, чему я безмерно рад. Так вот, во время нашей беседы он сетовал, что незадолго до того его вызвал к себе начальник и решительно потребовал предоставить результаты расследования немедленно. Лестрейд взмолился — да как же я вам их предоставлю, убийца запутал следы, пока я их распутаю... И получил следующий ответ: посадите кого угодно, мне надо отчитаться перед общественностью. Неважно, кто виноват, мне нужен осуждённый! Знаете, доктор, я никогда не смог бы работать в таких условиях. Неудивительно, что многие международные преступники считают Британию раем, а Скотланд-Ярд — сборищем глупцов. В общем, совершенно неудивительно, что полицейские, едва нащупав путь в темноте, уже мчатся по нему, свистя в свисток. Беда в том, что страдают невинные, и не всегда это можно исправить.

Часы пробили два часа. Отец Холмс встрепенулся.

— Дорогой мой доктор, прошу меня извинить, но мне надо сходить на почту. Наверное, уже пришли ответы на мои запросы, хотя бы некоторые, я не могу ждать, пока почтальон принесёт их. А вон тот молодой человек, который уже минуты три ходит под окнами и не решается зайти, кажется, к вам.

Молодой человек действительно пришёл ко мне, и дело у него было довольно неприятного характера, связанное с болезнью того порядка, о которых не говорят за вечерним чаем. Одним словом, мне пришлось срочно собираться и ехать с ним вместе ни много ни мало в Норлингтон, соседнюю деревню, к нему домой, где я мог бы его нормально обследовать. Потом бедолага потащил меня к местному аптекарю, и я долго втолковывал ему, что представляют из себя микстуры, которые ему предстояло готовить. Одним словом, домой я вернулся поздним вечером и так устал, что сразу лёг спать, даже не поинтересовавшись, спит ли уже отец Холмс.

Шагов в его комнате я не слышал и искренне надеялся, что наш священник спит, а не убежал куда-то, подгоняемый внезапным озарением. Тем более что завтра у него служба.

Мы увиделись за завтраком. Отец Холмс выглядел отдохнувшим, что меня несказанно радовало. Я, разумеется, спросил его о, получил он какие-то известия, которые продвинули бы его расследование.

— Скорее запутали, — рассмеялся отец Холмс. — Добавились детали, из которых я пока не могу сложить картинку. Надо будет вечером посидеть и обмозговать всё это втроём. Окажете мне эту услугу, доктор?

— Конечно, с радостью! Вы же знаете, мне любопытно это расследование. А вы ведёте его так интересно, что я ни за что не пропущу ни слова из ваших объяснений.

Бывали минуты, когда поведение отца Холмс вызывало на моих губах улыбку. Как, например, сейчас: ему явно льстило моё восхищение, но, считая своё честолюбие недостатком, он смущался, что выглядело на его лице крайне забавно. Я пожелал ему удачной службы и отправился навестить своих больных, коих набралось уже достаточно много. Здесь, в деревне, эта обычно неприятная и трудоёмкая обязанность превращалась в отличную прогулку на свежем воздухе. Настроение моё портили лишь мысли об убийце. Я не мог отделаться от его образа. Ведь он ходит где-то здесь, совсем рядом, и в любую секунду может нанести удар. Случится ли это? И кто станет его следующей жертвой? Добивается ли он чего-то или просто безумен? А вдруг убийца — кто-то из моих пациентов? Или, наоборот, один из них скоро умрёт не своей смертью?

Я, конечно, доверял отцу Холмсу, но ведь и самые великие сыщики мира, бывает, заходят в тупик. Все убийцы, к сожалению, будут найдены только на Страшном Суде.

Как оказалось, не только я всё время размышлял о случившемся. Когда я уже попрощался с мисс Скотт и стоял в прихожей, собираясь выйти из дома, мне навстречу, едва не сбив с ног, вбежал юный Джеймс Скотт, шалопай лет одиннадцати, и с порога закричал:

— Убийство!

Не успел он вымолвить это слово, как все присутствующие загалдели. В общем шуме можно было разобрать вопросы: где? когда? кого убили? — однако не было обычных для подобной ситуации возгласов «какой ужас!», «как убийство?!» или «это глупая шутка?». Страшно такое говорить, но жители деревни привыкли к тому, что убийство — часть их повседневной жизни, и испытывали не страх, а любопытство. Страх придёт потом, вместе с мыслью «а не я ли следующий?», но сейчас, когда понятно, что убит другой, ему не время.

Все эти мысли пролетели в моей голове в один момент, а потом Джеймс Скотт сказал нечто, после чего я не мог не то что думать, но и, кажется, дышать:

— МакГрейва убили! Старика Логана МакГрейва! Прямо в церкви, во время службы! Там, оказывается, прятался этот чёрный, Джейсон, и...

— А отец Холмс? — спросил я, наконец обретя дыхание.

Взгляд Джеймса вдруг стал виноватым.

— Его арестовал детектив Робинсон. За это самое, укрывательство беглого преступника, вот! Но, наверное, долго не продержит, ни разу ещё ни бывало, чтобы отец Холмс не выкрутился из неприятностей. 

— Будем надеяться, — я сам удивился, как хрипло прозвучал мой голос, — будем надеяться.

Домой — удивительно, как быстро я научился говорить про своё временное жильё «дом» — я почти бежал. Там, прямо посреди гостиной, метался Флэмберти, мерил комнату шагами, нимало не заботясь о том, что его ботинки заляпаны грязью. По привычке, приобретённой не так давно благодаря отцу Холмсу, я присмотрелся к грязным пятнам — по всей видимости, во время службы Флэмберти поливал цветы и травы возле церкви, и на его ботинках осталась мокрая земля.

— Вы были там? — спросил я вместо приветствия.

— Ну разумеется! — ответил Флэмберти. — А как же! Да только не стану ж я драться с полицейскими, этим делу не поможешь.

— А чем можно помочь?

— Разобраться надо, — прищурился Флэмберти. — Не уверен, что мы сможем сами найти убийцу, но нам надо доказать, что Джейсон никого не убивал. Тогда отца Холмса выпустят.

— Да как же это докажешь? Детектив Робинсон наверняка опросил всю прислугу в гостинице, и ему, несомненно, рассказали, что весь вечер видели Джейсона. Тем не менее, для него это не аргумент, как видите.

— Ай, доктор, да он просто отмахивается от всего, что не укладывается в его версию. Я ему говорил, и отец Холмс тоже.

— Но отпустить отца Холмса должен именно он! Так что именно его придётся убеждать!

— Необязательно, — Флэмберти нехорошо улыбнулся. — Предлагаю убедить Смита. Ну, я имею в виду, — пояснил он, видя на моём лице непонимание, — того Смита, который главный редактор «Рингмерского вестника». Помните, что говорил отец Холмс? Полиция работает под давлением общественности. Если общественность будет убеждена в том, что Джейсон не виноват, отца Холмса выпустят.

Я согласился, и мы уже готовы были бежать к Джорджу Смиту, когда явился почтальон. Он принёс два письма и три телеграммы для отца Холмса. Вскрывать письма мы, разумеется, не стали, а вот телеграммы решились прочесть.

Все три были отправлены из Лондона, от того самого прославленного инспектора Лестрейда. Первая гласила: «Где же вы? Собрал много информации, вы нужны срочно!», вторая — «Нашёл вашего индуса. Жду до вечера», и, наконец, третья — «Если не приедете до завтра, не выезжайте: приеду сам».

— Вот что надо делать! — радостно воскликнул Флэмберти. — Надо отправить телеграмму Лестрейду! Кто как не он может повлиять на Робинсона? Побежали скорей, почта совсем рядом с редакцией «Вестника»!

Он и впрямь почти бежал, напоминая своей неуёмной энергией отца Холмса. Еле поспевая за ним — ещё и хромая — я всё же смог привлечь его внимание и попросил рассказать мне, что же, собственно, произошло во время службы.

Самого убийства Флэмберти не видел, возился возле церкви. Служба уже подходила к концу, когда вдруг появились детектив Робинсон и двое его верных констеблей, они зашли в церковь, и через некоторое время оттуда выскочил Джейсон, схватил велосипед одного из прихожан, приезжавшего из соседнего города, Льюэса, и пустился наутёк. Детектив и один из констеблей выскочили следом, но догнать его пешком, конечно, у них не было никакой возможности. Констебль убежал куда-то — возможно, рассылать срочные телеграммы коллегам в близлежащих городах — а детектив Робинсон вернулся в церковь и арестовал отца Холмса. 

— Только после этого мне вообще разрешили зайти туда! — возмущался Флэмберти. — МакГрейв лежал на полу возле последней скамьи. Его убили практически так же, как Дреббера: удар острым предметом в сердце, сразу никто не заметил, потому что он сидел позади всех. Вам надо будет потом сходить туда, засвидетельствовать смерть.

Я торопливо кивнул. На то, чтобы отвечать, мне не хватало дыхания.

Засвидетельствовать смерть, несомненно, мой долг, только вот труп никуда уже не убежит, а отец Холмс сейчас томится в тюрьме.

Флэмберти кинулся на почту, а я пошёл к мистеру Смиту. В конторе, где принимал главный редактор «Рингмерского вестника», было довольно многолюдно. Бегали туда-сюда репортёры, громко споря между собой по поводу каких-то двух полос и подвала, а возле двери с латунной табличкой «Джордж М. Смит» сидела миссис Джонс, одна из моих пациенток — я недавно лечил её от прострела. Она подслеповато щурилась, пытаясь разглядеть нас. Я присел рядом с ней и стал ждать Флэмберти.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Джонс, — я чуть развернулся к старушке, чтобы она могла наконец меня узнать.

— О, доктор Уотсон! Рада вас видеть.

Как я и ожидал, долго молчать миссис Джонс не смогла. Я приходил к ней трижды и за это время успел узнать множество подробностей о её семье и семьях большинства её соседей. Обычно меня не интересуют сплетни, но сейчас я считал себя обязанным прислушиваться к ним — кто знает, может, какая-то мелочь прольёт свет на убийства?

Итак, прошла всего пара минут, и миссис Джонс не выдержала.

— Это я дала полицию ту книгу, — с гордостью поведала мне она.

— Ту книгу? — переспросил я.

— О верованиях диких племён, — важно кивнула миссис Джонс. — Вы же знаете, я работаю в библиотеке, и, видит Бог, мне известны все до единой книги, которые в ней есть!

— Наверное, ваши коллеги гордятся вами.

— О, вы мне льстите, доктор. Но я рада, что всегда так ответственно относилась к работе, ведь это поможет полиции!

— Надеюсь, — чуть неуверенно согласился я.

В этот момент открылась дверь кабинета главного редактора, оттуда вышла дама, лицо которой было скрыто густой вуалью, и миссис Джонс радостно зашла внутрь. Дама, не задерживаясь, прошла к выходу, почти столкнувшись с Флэмберти; он проследил за ней пристальным взглядом, потом кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

Миссис Джонс провела в кабинете совсем немного времени. Откровенно говоря, у меня есть подозрение, что мистер Смит выставил её, толком не выслушав. По крайней мере, вид у старушки, пулей вылетевшей из редакции, был до крайности оскорблённый. 

Мы с Флэмберти наконец зашли и, поздоровавшись с мистером Смитом, расположились в креслах для посетителей. Кабинет главного редактора был местом, располагающим к долгим откровенным разговорам. Удобные кресла, достаточно яркий, но одновременно мягкий, не бьющий в глаза свет, кексы на блюде и приветливо улыбающийся мистер Смит. Это был человек средних лет, тёмно-русый, с небольшими залысинами, которые, впрочем, не портили его внешность, а лишь добавляли ему респектабельности; его тёмно-коричневый костюм идеально сочетался с обстановкой кабинета.

— Здравствуйте, джентльмены, — сказал он. — Что привело вас ко мне?

— Несправедливость, — начал было я, но меня перебил Флэмберти. Этот удивительный человек, кажется, оставил всю свою горячность за дверью и теперь говорил спокойно и рассудительно. Кажется, у него был план, о котором он не соизволил поставить меня в известность. Что ж, будем импровизировать.

— Нас привёл гражданский долг, мистер Смит. Всем известно, что в Рингмере происходят одно за другим чудовищные убийства, поразительно похожие одно на другое. Думаю, любому ясно: их совершает один и тот же человек. Полицейские называют это серией преступлений. Мистер Робинсон, наш блестящего ума детектив, занимается этим делом, однако в силу... особых обстоятельств он заблуждается относительно некоторых деталей.

— И что же это за обстоятельства? — поинтересовался главный редактор.

— У меня есть основания считать, что убийца заинтересован в том, чтобы направить детектива Робинсона — и всех нас вместе с ним — в ложном направлении, — уклончиво ответил Флэмберти. Я наконец понял, к чему он ведёт: единственной местной газете, конечно же, не с руки ссориться с полицией, поэтому напирать на то, что детектив не дружит со здравым смыслом, неразумно, «Рингмерский вестник» будет вынужден встать на сторону официального лица. А вот позиция дружелюбного помощника вполне приемлема. Газетчики очень любят статус этакого гласа народного, снисходительно подсказывающего должностным лицам, как им следует поступить.

— Дело довольно сложное, — вступил я в разговор, — вы только подумайте: на глазах у всех убивают людей, и никто, ни один человек не видел убийцу! На первый взгляд это кажется совершенно невозможным. Детектив Робинсон — человек здравомыслящий, и понятно, что ему непросто оперировать невероятными версиями. Они кажутся ему нелепыми — а между тем разгадка, скорее всего, именно невероятна. Любой на его месте стал бы искать решение попроще, но именно в данном случае более простое решение, вопреки обыкновению, неверно.

— Давайте подумаем вместе, — подхватил Флэмберти, — вот чернокожий повар, он служит в гостинице. Сегодня будет много посетителей, и он работает не покладая рук. Зачем ему выходить с кухни? И разве не заметит прислуга его отсутствие, пусть даже недолгое? Тем не менее все работники кухни и официанты «Зелёного человека» в один голос свидетельствуют, что Сэм Джейсон не отлучался ни на минуту.

— Позвольте, джентльмены, если есть свидетельские показания, почему же с Джейсона не снято обвинение? — спросил мистер Смит.

— Но кто-то же совершил это убийство! — я развёл руками. — Логично предположить, что некоторые свидетели лгут.

— И тем не менее это не так, — припечатал Флэмберти. — Свидетели говорят правду! Мистер Смит, мы все — цивилизованные люди, приветствующие отмену рабства в тех отсталых странах, где она ещё сохранилась, с уважением относящиеся ко всем сынам Адамовым. Однако давайте признаемся себе: чернокожие для нас экзотичны. Ничего не имея против Сэма Джейсона, мы всё же обращаем на него внимание, когда он проходит мимо нас. Это естественно, ведь он слишком от нас отличается. Я думаю, если бы в Рингмере жила сотня чернокожих, мы реагировали бы иначе, но дела обстоят так, как обстоят. Неужели вы, сидя в цирке или наблюдая за боксёрским поединком, могли бы не заметить, что мимо вас прошёл негр? А третье убийство? Посудите сами, мистер Смит: Сэма Джейсона разыскивают как убийцу, и вдруг он незамеченным появляется в церкви и убивает мистера МакГрейва, и никто не обращает на него внимания до того самого момента, когда его спугнула полиция? Да и зачем бы ему, находящемуся в розыске, так обнаруживать себя?

— Мне кажется, — сказал я, — что убийца, поняв, что мы все подозреваем Джейсона, решил замарать его побольше. Несчастного просто подставили, хотя в подобное, конечно, непросто поверить — прежде всего потому, что тогда неясно, кто же убийца.

— А кто же он? — спросил мистер Смит.

Мы с Флэмберти развели руками.

— Увы, не имеем понятия, — ответил я. — Но уверены, что полиция рано или поздно докопается до истины. И, возможно, отец Холмс сможет ей в этом помочь.

— Как помогал уже не раз, — со значением добавил Флэмберти. — Вы же не будете отрицать, мистер Смит, что его соображения помогали и вам в ваших журналистских расследованиях. Я уверен, убийца неспроста провернул всё именно так, чтобы запятнать репутацию отца Холмса. 

— Хм, — задумчиво произнёс главный редактор, — в ваших словах, джентльмены, мне видится рациональное зерно. Я подумаю, как подать всё это... по возможности корректно.

— Да-да, разумеется, — поспешно сказал Флэмберти, — мы совершенно не хотим бросать тень на полицию. Наша цель — выяснить истину и помочь нашему доблестному детективу остановить страшные преступления.

Мы чопорно раскланялись и покинули редакцию «Рингмерского вестника». Флэмберти по дороге домой был задумчив, и я, признаться, не хотел мешать ему, так что не задал ту тысячу вопросов, которая, по сути, сводилась к одному: что же теперь делать? В конце концов, мой товарищ явно именно об этом и размышлял.

Моё молчание вскоре было вознаграждено: почти у самого дома Флэмберти остановился, повернулся ко мне и спросил:

— Доктор, как ваша нога, не сильно беспокоит?

— Терпимо, — ответил я, — ходить могу.

— Отлично, в таком случае я бы просил вас сходить исполнить свой долг, в смысле засвидетельствовать наконец смерть несчастного МакГрейва. Нам надо быть в хороших отношениях с полицией, не забывайте, доктор. Если до этого момента больные могли требовать вашего внимания, то теперь уже достаточно поздно, и оправдаться перед детективом Робинсоном будет непросто. И прошу вас, не наговорите ему ничего... сгоряча. Мы с вами — всего лишь случайные попутчики на жизненном пути отца Холмса, не надо настраивать Робинсона против нас. 

— Но почему у них с отцом Холмсом такие странные отношения?

Флэмберти пожал плечами.

— Ревность.

— Что, простите?

— Ревность, говорю. Детектив Робинсон завидует успеху отца Холмса, ревнует к нему Фортуну — и жителей Рингмера, конечно. Они же с любой бедой сначала бегут к отцу Холмсу, и ему приходится каждый раз напоминать им, что надо обратиться в полицию. Ему доверяют, а детективу Робинсону — нет. Хотя он честно старается.

— Выходит, отец Холмс делает работу детектива Робинсона лучше, чем сам Робинсон. А как же работа самого отца Холмса? Она не страдает?

— У нас мало католиков, доктор. Так что, по-моему, — нет, не страдает. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Ну, скажем откровенно, мало кому удаётся совмещать несколько профессий. И потом, признаюсь вам откровенно, когда я впервые встретил отца Холмса, у меня было не самое лучшее впечатление о том, как он, ну, исполняет свои обязанности, что ли. Эти, знаете ли, покосившиеся надгробия... Они выглядят так, как будто за ними никто не смотрел с момента погребения.

Флэмберти хохотнул.

— Ох, доктор, сразу видно, что вы здесь человек новый. Да эти надгробия сохранились-то благодаря отцу Холмсу и его предшественникам, людям, к счастью, вполне просвещённым. За ними присматривают, конечно, да только они уже наполовину в землю ушли. От времени, доктор, от времени и ни от чего более. Странно, что вы, человек столь наблюдательный, не поняли: ведь это кладбище ещё с римских времён осталось. Те могилы, которые с крестами, само собой, более поздние. Правда, всё равно последнего человека там похоронили четыреста лет назад. Церковь тогда уже давно построили, и вопрос встал ребром: или начинать хоронить в другом месте, или раскапывать старые могилы, или хоронить за церковной оградой.

— То есть это, выходит, исторический памятник?

— И ещё какой! Правда, есть у него и работа поважней, чем быть памятником. Когда дел никаких нет, кладбище это не даёт отцу Холмсу заскучать. Он разбирает полустёртые надписи и пытается выяснить, остались ли у погребённого потомки в округе. Некоторых, кстати, нашёл, они теперь помогают за могилами ухаживать. 

— А тот участок, где травы высаживают? Там же, наверное, тоже раньше могилы были?

— Были, — помрачнел Флэмберти, — давно. Их один сукин сын, прости Господи, повадился разорять. Это ещё до меня было, отец Холмс рассказывал. Про это кладбище много чего болтают, есть сплетня, что там клад зарыт, якобы римляне тут какие-то сокровища оставили. Ну, он и стал раскапывать понемногу те могилы, которые постарше, золото искать. Отец Холмс его подстерёг. Напакостил он, правда, знатно, все кости повыкидывал, чтобы не мешали клад искать, и в стороне прикопал. С тех пор там травы и растут. Не пропадать же земле попусту. А мы с отцом Холмсом и сейчас, бывает, искателей сокровищ гоняем с кладбища. Вот ведь неугомонный народ.

После этих слов мы наконец расстались, и я пошёл к детективу Робинсону, думая, как же тяжко, наверное, приходилось тому неведомому Барнсу или как там его зовут, доктору, к услугам которого прибегали жители Рингмера до моего появления. Ему же, наверное, по всей округе приходилось мотаться, когда надо было засвидетельствовать смерть и нельзя было обойтись обычным свидетельством священника — например, в случае убийства.

Обследование тела Логана МайГрейва принесло неутешительные результаты, которые я, впрочем, не имел права утаить: бедолага был убит, если можно так выразиться, торопливо, одним быстрым ударом, нанесённым как бы на бегу. Нож вошёл неглубоко, но точно, в самое сердце. Конечно, это бросало тень на Джейсона, который, согласно версии Робинсона, ударил МакГрейва, уже выбегая из церкви, то есть я в некотором роде лил воду на мельницу полиции. Хотелось верить, что отец Холмс сможет обернуть этот факт на пользу установлению истины.

Но пока наш добрый священник был вне нашей с Флэмберти досягаемости, а детектив Робинсон, кажется, лишь радовался этому. Он охотно пустился со мною в долгую беседу, в которой снисходительно пояснял, что отца Холмса подвела его самоуверенность. 

— Он, конечно, сам по себе не злоумышленник, — говорил детектив, — но он слишком безапелляционен, понимаете? Раз ему взбрело в голову, что Джейсон не убийца — значит, можно его покрывать, не выдавать полиции, помогать ему скрыться, снабжать деньгами... Это всё прекрасно, если речь идёт о заботе о невиновном, но если отец Холмс ошибётся и поможет преступнику, разве это будет хорошо? И потом, каким образом подобное поведение укладывается в рамки закона? Он же мешает правосудию! Я, разумеется, не могу помешать ему хранить тайну исповеди, но есть же пределы, доктор!

Я его понимал. У него есть установленный порядок, с него спрашивают отчётов и рапортов, а тут отец Холмс отпускает подозреваемого. Но почему-то очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь небогоугодное о человеке, который решил «проучить зарвавшегося святошу». Увы, но мои представления о добре и зле лежат где-то посредине между представлениями отца Холмса и детектива Робинсона. Если первый считает, что лучше отпустить преступника, который больше не совершит преступления, то второй уверен, что никакой беды не произойдёт, если невиновный немного посидит в тюрьме — в конце концов, это нужно для установления истины, а если он ничего дурного не сделал, его отпустят. Я согласен, что отпускать виноватого без наказания неправильно (хотя отец Холмс и утверждает, что наказание преступник в любом случае получит, пусть даже и в виде мук собственной совести), но заставлять невинного терпеть тяготы заключения, на мой взгляд, совершенно недопустимо. Впрочем, закон не на моей стороне.

Все необходимые бумаги я написал прямо в полиции. Детектив Робинсон поблагодарил меня за помощь, и я смог наконец отправиться домой. Отца Холмса мне так и не удалось увидеть. Не то чтобы я пытался, но Робинсон прозрачно намекнул, что не намерен допускать никаких свиданий со священником. Оставалось надеяться, что у него всё в порядке.

И ждать неизвестно чего. Чуда, выхода «Рингмерского вестника», внезапного признания убийцы... Я вернулся домой, сам не зная зачем прошёл в кладовку отца Холмса и стал бездумно листать подшивки старых газет, разглядывать малопонятные пометки, сделанные его почерком. Представилось, будто сам священник сидит у камина с чашечкой чая и рассуждает о чёрном человеке.

Я тоже попытался порассуждать, но в голову отчего-то лезла мисс Мэри Сазерленд и слова отца Холмса по поводу её дела. Всё наоборот, упорно твердил голос священника в моей голове, наоборот, доктор, понимаете? Все считают, что индус — в Рингмере человек случайный, что его здесь никто не знал, и вообще он был здесь проездом. А он, наоборот, ехал именно сюда, к давно и хорошо знакомым людям, и именно поэтому его убили. Но почему тогда нет свидетелей, которые опознали бы его? Потому что они мертвы? Или потому, что такой свидетель — убийца?

Я замотал головой. Это всё было совершенно бесполезно, гадание на кофейной гуще, без фактов, на одних только предположениях, так я ни за что не приду к правильному выводу.

События последних дней сплелись в тугой клубок. Коллекция Броклхерста, непонятно зачем оговоренный Маршалл, убийства... Вопрос с пропавшим из коллекции ножом отступил на второй план, померкнув перед тремя внезапными смертями, но ведь в ответе на него кроется и разгадка убийств. 

Я и не заметил, как прошло изрядно времени. Вернулся откуда-то злой Флэмберти, пошёл на кухню греметь кастрюлями. Я не знал, пойти ли к нему или, напротив, не трогать его, дать выплеснуть раздражение, но вскоре он пришёл сам.

— Представьте себе, доктор Уотсон, по деревне уже пошли сплетни, будто чёрный человек — отец Холмс! Какие же всё-таки люди болваны! Им кажется, раз он разбирается в преступниках, значит, и сам может быть преступником, представляете? А что, викарий же оказался убийцей, — Флэмберти передразнил кого-то, судя по всему, какую-то деревенскую кумушку, — значит, и священники не без греха, а ну как и этот?

— А что «Рингмерский вестник»? Как думаете, сможет переменить мнение болтунов?

— Не знаю, — буркнул Флэмберти, — поди втолкуй здешним суеверным клушам что-то кроме «неспроста всё это». 

На улице уже сгущались сумерки; мы сидели вдвоём за столом, на котором остывал чай, и ни одному из нас не приходило в голову взять чашку и сделать глоток.

А потом в дверь затарабанили.

Флэмберти вскочил и кинулся открывать; я готов был поклясться, что на его лице мелькнула злорадная ухмылка. Сейчас я склонен думать, что с его места просто было видно в окно, кто пришёл, но тогда он меня даже несколько напугал.

— Какого чёрта вы творите? — с этими словами в дом влетел разъярённый детектив Робинсон. — Я уверен, это ваших рук дело! Вы все тут пособники, все! Я этого так не оставлю! Слышите, не оставлю! Полиция здесь я, а не...

— Да вы присядьте, сэр, — мягко сказал Флэмберти, — давайте я вам чаю налью, а то я, откровенно говоря, не вполне понимаю...

— Всё вы понимаете, прохвост вы этакий! — взревел полицейский. — Не смейте говорить, будто вы тут ни при чём! Не с чего мне получать такие телеграммы из Скотланд-Ярда!

— А! — на лице Флэмберти отразилось понимание. — Инспектор Лестрейд, да?

— Ага, сознались!

— Помилуйте, да не надо быть полицейским, чтобы понять. Доктор, будьте добры...

Я встал, взял с бюро пришедшие утром телеграммы и вложил в протянутую руку товарища.

— Вот, посмотрите, детектив. Он просто забросал отца Холмса истеричными сообщениями, тот, разумеется, не отвечал, и инспектор, видимо, выяснил по своим каналам...

— А если я схожу на почту и спрошу, мистер Флэмберти? — глаза Робинсона сузились. Здоровяк Флэмберти спокойно выдержал его взгляд.

— Пойдите и спросите, если вам больше нечем заняться, сэр. Мне нечего скрывать от полиции, как, уверен, и у вашего ведомства нет оснований не ответить правду на запрос из Скотланд-Ярда о том, что сталось с неким Шерлоком Холмсом, священником католической церкви. Вы ведь оперативно отчитываетесь о произведённых задержаниях, как и положено, верно, детектив? Кстати, покойный мистер Дреббер ведь когда-то жил в Шотландии, не так ли? Несколько лет, я правильно понимаю?

— На что это вы намекаете? — прорычал Робинсон.

— На то, что между убитыми, возможно, есть связь, о которой мы все не подозревали. А вот Сэм Джейсон в тех местах не бывал никогда, насколько мне известно. Мы с ним как-то беседовали, и он жаловался, что совершенно не понимает шотландцев, когда они слегка выпьют и начинают «говорить по-своему», как он выразился.

— А индус? — недовольно, но уже спокойнее буркнул детектив.

— А про индуса знает что-то инспектор Лестрейд, — Флэмберти аккуратно забрал у полицейского телеграммы. — Отпускайте отца Холмса, мистер Робинсон, или вам придётся встретиться с прославленным инспектором лично, и, боюсь, он будет крайне недоволен, что его оторвали от работы.

— Но почему отцу Холмсу? Почему не мне?

Флэмберти прекрасно понял смысл бессвязных криков нашего гостя.

— Возможно, потому, что вы не отправили запрос в Скотланд-Ярд, детектив? — мягко спросил он.

Робинсон обжёг его уничтожающим взглядом, негромко ругнулся сквозь зубы и выскочил из дома, громко хлопнув дверью. Флэмберти ещё немного постоял, глядя, как полицейский торопливо шагает по улице, а потом присел и наконец взял в руку чашку с совершенно остывшим чаем.

— А если он действительно спросит на почте? — негромко произнёс я. — Ему же ответят правду. Что вы отправляли телеграмму в Скотланд-Ярд.

— Да не спросит он, — отмахнулся Флэмберти. — Я его знаю. И я умею блефовать.

— А вдруг? — настаивал я. — Зачем говорить неправду, если это можно легко выяснить?

Флэмберти рассмеялся.

— Да по привычке, доктор. Я всё-таки был королём воров, в экстремальной ситуации старые схемы берут своё. Вы правы, отец Холмс бы осудил. 

— Вы говорили про Шотландию... Это его версия?

— Да нет. Так, предположение. Случаются иногда... озарения, если хотите. Без таких импровизаций хорошего блефа не получается. Мне надо было направить куда-то его мысль. Робинсон — тот ещё бульдог, если вцепится в нас со всей своей энергией, не отделаемся. Пусть лучше расследованием займётся.

— То есть никакой информации у вас нет? — уточнил я.

— Увы, никакой. Я понятия не имею, бывал ли Хэнк Дреббер в Шотландии. Вот про Джейсона — правда. И что МакГрейв всю жизнь прожил где-то в сердце Хайленда, а потом вдруг непонятно зачем перебрался сюда, тоже правда. Знаете что, доктор, схожу-ка я попрошу коляску у мистера Хэллоуэя. Отец Холмс наверняка захочет ехать в Лондон немедленно. Если постараться, можно успеть на ночной поезд.

— Вы так уверены, что отец Холмс скоро вернётся?

— Абсолютно. Вы поедете с нами?

— Непременно!

— Вот и славно, — Флэмберти улыбнулся и вышел. Я достал пиджак с удобным внутренним карманом и сунул туда револьвер. Разъезжать ночью в английской глуши я предпочитал с оружием.

Наверное, надо было пойти в полицию, встретить отца Холмса, но я побоялся в темноте разминуться с ним. Кроме того, если быть откровенным, меня обуяло некое суеверие: очень хотелось увидеть моего гостеприимного хозяина в доме. Глупое, детское чувство: пока не увидел его дома, он не вернулся, и всё ещё может случиться. Ведь любое приключение должно заканчиваться возвращением домой. 

Пожалуй, я никогда не рассказал бы об этом ему. Отец Холмс не любит суеверий.

Итак, я малодушно сидел и ждал. Тикали часы, у кого-то из соседей лаяла собака, а я смотрел на неубранный стол, и казалось, будто время на самом деле не движется, будто весь дом застыл и ждёт хозяина вместе со мной.

Не знаю, сколько я так просидел, пока звук открываемой двери не вывел меня из оцепенения. Я встрепенулся и вскочил навстречу отцу Холмсу.

— Добрый вечер, дорогой доктор! — священник улыбался, и я почувствовал, что мои губы тоже расплываются в улыбке. — Как же хорошо оказаться наконец дома. А почему вы в темноте сидите?

Мы засуетились, зажигая свет, заново грея чайник; я подсунул отцу Холмсу почту, которой он очень обрадовался. Телеграммы инспектора Лестрейда привели его в крайнее возбуждение, а узнав, что Флэмберти уже побежал за коляской, он едва не запрыгал от радости.

— Какие же вы славные оба! — повторял отец Холмс из-за двери своей комнаты. Ему надо было переодеться и, по-хорошему, принять ванну, но последнее он решил отложить на потом, иначе мы не успевали на ночной поезд. Собравшись, священник упаковал в свою сумку какие-то вещи Флэмберти, так что когда тот вернулся, мы были готовы ехать.

В дороге мы оба наконец набросились на отца Холмса с расспросами. Он шутливо отбивался от нас, потом серьёзно сказал, что в поезде расскажет, а сейчас хочет подумать. 

— Вот ведь, — пробурчал Флэмберти, — в кутузке не надумались.

Правил он искусно, так что ехали мы довольно быстро и вскоре добрались до железнодорожной станции. В Рингмере железной дороги не было, своё время я добирался туда с севера, из Блубелла. Флэмберти же гнал в Льюэс, на юго-запад. От Лондона, конечно, дальше, зато по темноте добираться до станции быстрее и более безопасно: дорога ровная, да и местность не такая безлюдная. Крохотный полустанок был ещё в Куксбридже, на полдороги из Льюэса в Блубелл, из Рингмера туда ближе, но там останавливался далеко не каждый поезд. 

Флэмберти кинулся за билетами, а мы с отцом Холмсом отправились дожидаться его на платформе. Поезд должны был вот-вот подойти. 

Мы не разговаривали, просто стояли и ждали. Я вспоминал, как ехал из Лондона в Рингмер, было так тихо и спокойно, и время еле шло, как будто в клепсидру вместо воды налили ртуть, и мне казалось, что жизнь моя закончена, я еду в захолустье доживать дни в праздности и тоске. Из Лондона, да и даже из более мелких городов, деревенская жизнь — всегда безделье и умирание. О, как же я был наивен! Теперь мы среди ночи мчались в Лондон, и такого горячечного возбуждения у меня не было уже давно. Жизнь моя кипела, события одно за другим требовали моего внимания и немедленных действий. Ещё месяц назад я о таком счастье и не мечтал.

Поезд подошёл и, отфыркиваясь клубами пара, остановился. Флэмберти с билетами прибежал бегом («Насилу разбудил!» — выдохнул он, протягивая билеты проводнику), и мы торопливо заняли одно из пустующих купе — едва успели, будь при нас больше багажа, часть его имела все шансы остаться на станции. 

— Когда мы будем в Лондоне? — спросил я.

— В пять утра, — ответил Флэмберти. — Перед инспектором придётся извиниться.

— Ничего, он ранняя пташка, — беззаботно заметил отец Холмс. — Пока доберёмся до него, будет около шести, он как раз в это время встаёт.

— А вы откуда знаете? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Флэмберти. — Вы же с ним никогда не общались с утра.

— Отчего же, общался. Он иногда отправлял мне телеграммы в начале восьмого утра. Вы же знаете, в них указывается время отправки. А если джентльмен в семь пятнадцать уже стоит на почте, значит, вряд ли он встал с постели позже шести утра.

— Итак, отец Холмс, — Флэмберти нетерпеливо заёрзал — теперь вы наконец расскажете, к каким выводам пришли? Вы знаете, что произошло?

— Да, кое-что знаю, — кивнул священник. — Правда, я ещё не всё, точнее сказать, почти ничего, но последнее убийство многое расставило по местам. Надеюсь, наш разговор с инспектором Лестрейдом поможет найти ответ на оставшиеся вопросы.

— Последнее убийство? — изумление на лице Флэмберти заставило меня улыбнуться. — То есть вы хотите сказать, что старина МакГрейв — ключевая фигура во всём этом? 

— Именно. А почему это вас так удивляет?

— Потому что я, оказывается, угадал. Понимаете, я разговаривал с детективом Робинсоном и просто для того, чтобы направить куда-то его активность, посоветовал ему проверить, не бывал ли Дреббер в Шотландии.

Отец Холмс рассмеялся.

— Вы действительно считаете это случайностью, дорогой мой друг? Перестаньте же недооценивать себя наконец. Вы просто учитесь правильно использовать свой мозг. Догадка — очень забавное слово; человеческий мозг думает, потом делится своими соображениями с хозяином, а тот думает: хм, какая странная мысль мне случайно пришла в голову. Воистину, человек сотворён по образу и подобию Господнему и оттого не всегда способен понять, сколь же совершенен.

— Отец Холмс! — взмолился я.

— Всё, всё, рассказываю, — священник снял наконец шляпу, положил рядом с собой. — Мистер МакГрейв всю молодость провёл в Шотландии, потом уехал в Индию и некоторое время служил там. Здесь, в Рингмере, он появился несколько лет назад и почти сразу стал расспрашивать меня о таких же, как он, недавно приехавших. Его история длинна и запутанна, и частично скрыта тайной исповеди, но в целом я могу рассказать вот что. Он принадлежал к старинному клану, много поколений хранившему некую тайну. Забавность ситуации в том, джентльмены, что сегодняшние МакГрейвы уже не знают, какую именно тайну хранят. Остались лишь обрывки древнего манускрипта, сильно пострадавшего при пожаре, в котором написано, что в некоем месте сокрыто важное сокровище. Это, собственно, и есть тайна: что сокровище существует и скрыто именно в указанном месте. Впрочем, МакГрейвы не придавали пресловутому манускрипту особого значения; знаете, он был написан тогда, когда сжигали ведьм и из поколения в поколение передавали заговор против фейри, а младенцев окуривали травами, чтобы их не подменили в колыбели. У одного из соседей МакГрейва тоже была подобная семейная легенда. Оказавшись в затруднительном финансовом положении, он снёс флигель, под которым, согласно преданию, находилось сокровище, и нашёл завёрнутое в промасленную тряпку наставление одного из предков своим сыновьям — как правильно жить, чтобы не посрамить клан. 

Флэмберти фыркнул.

— Хороша драгоценность!

— Возможно, в другой ситуации из этого наставления действительно можно было извлечь много пользы, — возразил отец Холмс. — однако молодой человек, как вы понимаете, ожидал иного, и пролежавший много десятилетий в земле клад был изорван в клочья. Итак, МакГрейвы и не пытались выяснить, что за тайну они хранят, справедливо полагая, что столь глубоко прячут либо полную ерунду, либо нечто опасное. Однако нашёлся некий юноша, всерьёз заинтересовавшийся старым манускриптом. Мне неизвестно, как ему стало известно об этой семейной тайне, однако в один прекрасный день он появился в доме МакГрейвов в Шотландии под видом прислуги. Проработав там некоторое время, он исчез — и манускрипт вместе с ним. Вот тогда МакГрейвы и забили тревогу: одно дело, когда никому не нужная тайна пылится в сундуке, и совсем другое — когда вас обокрали, забрав её с собой. Обворованные хозяева начали расследование и выяснили, что сбежавший молодой человек якобы собирался в Рингмер. Так здесь появился МакГрейв; вы можете судить о серьёзности, которую придала этому делу его семья, по тому факту, что ныне покойного Логана МакГрейва вызвали из Индии раньше, чем он сам планировал вернуться. 

— Почему же его родственники не поехали сами? — удивился я. — Ведь Логан МайГрейв не знал вора в лицо, в отличие от них!

— Совершенно верно, дорогой мой доктор, но дело в том, что в доме клана в Шотландии оставалось всего трое членов семьи: старый мистер МакГрейв, столь дряхлый, что слуги сносили его к обеду вместе со стулом, его жена, женщина также весьма почтенных лет, прикованная к постели, и младшая сестра. Она ходит самостоятельно, но она слепа. В доме была ещё прислуга, но после побега вора двоих из них нашли убитыми, ещё двое попросту исчезли — возможно, их тела не смогли отыскать. Остались лишь кухарка, всё время проводившая в кухне и на заднем дворе и фактически не встречавшаяся с беглецом, и привратник, человек, откровенно говоря, несколько умственно отсталый; именно из него и удалось вытащить слово «Рингмер». То есть у Логана МакГрейва не было другого выхода, кроме как искать наугад. Дело осложнялось ещё и тем, что вор мог ведь не собираться жить в Рингмере. Он планировал сюда приехать, но, возможно, хотел всего лишь погостить у тётушки и отправиться дальше. В конце концов, он мог солгать, чтобы направить поиски по ложному следу.

— Вы сказал, он расспрашивал вас о приехавших недавно, — напомнил Флэмберти. — И что вы ему ответили?

— Разумеется, я не мог поведать ему о местонахождении всех людей, заезжавших в Рингмер на день-два, но имена недавно переехавших в деревню людей я назвал. Это были Хэнк Дреббер, Стивен Хэмилтон — тот самый, дом которого недавно купил мистер Маршалл — и Роджер Броклхерст. Все они появились в Рингмере вскоре после того, как вор сбежал из дома МакГрейвов. С тех пор прошло уже несколько лет, и как-то раз мистер МакГрейв сказал мне, что прекратил поиски. Он решил, что вора нет в Рингмере. Однако вернуться к своим дряхлым, а оттого, как все старики, чрезвычайно упрямым родственникам, не найдя преступника, он не мог и потому жил в деревне, время от времени отправляя им фальшивые отчёты о том, как продвигается расследование. В конце концов, говорил он, они старше меня на двадцать с лишним лет, недолго мне осталось торчать здесь ради их спокойствия. Увы, его слова сбылись, но не так, как он рассчитывал.

— И кто же, по-вашему, убийца? — спросил я.

Отец Холмс пожал плечами.

— Если бы я знал ответ на ваш вопрос, доктор Уотсон, я бы не ехал сейчас в Лондон, а, скорее всего, писал бы инспектору Лестрейду письмо, в котором неспешно излагал бы эту запутанную историю. Коль скоро он заинтересован в расследовании. Однако мне кажется, все эти убийства так или иначе связаны с МакГрейвами и их тайной. Хэнк Дреббер умер первым, видимо, он как-то был связан с этой историей. Возможно, вором был именно он. У него были такие пальцы... Знаете, он мог проработать секретарём несколько лет, эти пальцы более чем привычны к перу и бумаге. К тому же, при всей грубости своей натуры, он умел вести себя как следует, когда это необходимо, и был достаточно неплохо образован. Индус... Индус — белое пятно в моих рассуждениях, я надеюсь, инспектор Лестрейд поможет мне установить его роль в происходящем. МакГрейв много времени провёл в Индии, возможно, это привет оттуда. Пока непонятно, почему убили МакГрейва — он же ничего не предпринимал, никого не искал, поверил, что манускрипт потерян навсегда — и кто, собственно, совершил все эти убийства. 

— И как, — вставил Флэмберти.

— И как, — согласился отец Холмс.

— «Чёрный человек», — задумчиво произнёс я. — Послушайте, отец Холмс, а не мог индус в самом деле иметь в виду вас? 

— Что, простите? — оба моих спутника посмотрели на меня удивлённо.

— Мы считаем, что индус пытался указать на убийцу. Но, возможно, он просто повторял слова, которые перед смертью пришли ему в голову? В Рингмере же ходят слухи про некий клад, закопанный где-то возле церкви. Если предположить, что индус и правда связан с поисками сокровища МакГрейвов, он мог решить, будто оно находится там, «у дома чёрного человека». 

— Но это вздор, у церкви нет никакого клада! — раздражённо воскликнул Флэмберти.

— А теперь расскажите это деревенским сплетникам, — возразил я. — Охочие до болтовни, они могли рассказать индусу об этом мифическом кладе как о чём-то реально существующем. Что вы об этом думаете?

— Не знаю, не знаю, — с сомнением протянул отец Холмс, — возможно, в этом что-то и есть. Скорее всего, я не прав, но мне всё не даёт покоя то, что в Шотландии «чёрным человеком» называют нечистого. Убитый, конечно, индус, но если он связан с сокровищем МакГрейвов... 

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что он просто пытался сказать что-то вроде «чёрт побери» или «вот дьявол!»?

— Возможно, доктор, возможно. Я всё время думаю о том, что эти слова могут и не быть значимыми, именно что-то наподобие «вот дьявол, как же глупо вышло!», а мы пытаемся рассматривать их как важную улику.

— А ещё Хэмилтон и Броклхерст, — задумчиво сказал Флэмберти.

— Да-да, именно, Арчи! — оживился отец Холмс. — Хэмилтон и Броклхерст. Хэмилтон вряд ли мог быть вором, а уж тем более убийцей, он фермер и всю жизнь был фермером. Но не исключено, что он мог что-то знать. С чего вдруг ему понадобилось продавать дом и переезжать в Баркомб? И Броклхерст с этой своей коллекцией, ножом из которой убили Дреббера... Вопросов много, джентльмены, а я потерял столько времени! — горестно воскликнул он.

Это было единственное, что отец Холмс сказал по поводу своего задержания детективом Робинсоном. Я до сих пор поражаюсь, сколь мало он думает о себе и тех тяготах, которые выпадают на его долю. Впрочем, большую роль здесь, конечно, сыграла его деятельная активность: оказавшись на свободе, он попросту отмахнулся от неприятного эпизода и побежал заниматься делом.

Когда мы подъехали к Лондону, уже светало. Проводник, зевая, пожелал нам удачного дня, и мы отправились ловить кэб. Лондонские кэбы — совершенно исключительная вещь. Если выглянуть в окно любой лондонской квартиры или гостиничного номера, кажется, что улицы пусты, но стоит выйти на улицу и негромко крикнуть: «Эй, кэб!» — и он появляется, будто бы из воздуха. Раньше на туманном Альбионе жили фейри, способные услышать любой зов и соткаться из воздуха. В Лондоне их теперь успешно заменили кэбмены.

В то раннее утро мы искали кэб ровно на минуту дольше, чем я тратил на его поиски людным вечером, собираясь в гостиницу, где жил до своего приезда в Рингмер. Как и положено волшебному созданию, кэб соткался из тумана прямо перед нами, и сиплый голос спросил:

— Куда, джентльмены?

Отец Холмс назвал адрес, и мы поехали. Сонная лошадь неторопливо перебирала ногами, и я подумал, что раньше бы задремал — в пять утра, после бессонной ночи, в медленно едущем кэбе. Но сейчас спать не хотелось совершенно. Мне казалось, что впереди нас ждёт нечто совершенно необычайное. Наверное, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда припас для нас какой-то особенный сюрприз.

Наконец мы прибыли. На стук дверного молотка долго никто не отзывался, в конце концов дверь открыл не до конца одетый джентльмен — здороваясь с нами, он застёгивал манжеты. Судя по всему, это и был прославленный инспектор Лестрейд. Невысокого роста, поджарый, с глубоко посаженными умными глазами, он походил на хорошо натасканную ищейку. 

— А, доброе утро, джентльмены, — бодро сказал он, жестом приглашая нас в дом. — Отец Холмс, я очень рад, что вы наконец на свободе. Мистер Флэмберти, спасибо за телеграмму, я волновался. А вы, сэр...

— Доктор Уотсон, — поспешил представиться я, — Джон Уотсон, отставной военный врач. Отец Холмс любезно разрешил мне временно пожить у него...

— И уже втянул в свои расследования, верно? — усмехнулся детектив. — Проходите, джентльмены, чувствуйте себя как дома в прямом смысле этого слова: Кэти, моя горничная, сегодня выходная, так что чай налить некому. Надеюсь, вы справитесь с этой задачей самостоятельно.

— А вы по-прежнему не завтракаете дома, инспектор, — с улыбкой пожурил его отец Холмс.

— А зачем? В Скотланд-Ярде у меня есть секретарь, он приносит мне бутерброды и что-нибудь попить. Прошу меня извинить, я буду, если вы не против, продолжать собираться, а вы присаживайтесь, разогревайте чай и рассказывайте. 

Флэмберти, по-видимому, был здесь не впервые: он деловито отправился на кухню, и вскоре оттуда раздалось звяканье блюдец. Чаю наш товарищ налил на четверых, и ещё раздобыл вчерашнее печенье, видимо, испечённое горничной Кэти.

— Откровенно говоря, из вашего первого письма я почти ничего не понял, отец Холмс, — голос инспектора тем временем раздавался из-за ширмы. — Кроме примет индуса, разумеется. Вы всё ещё продолжаете писать письма так, будто это заметки на манжетах. Вам необходим секретарь, отец Холмс, поверьте мне на слово. А лучше — летописец, его возблагодарят несколько поколений инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда.

— Если не возненавидят, — возразил священник. — Преступления, достойные того, чтобы их описать, уникальны, инспектор, и вряд ли случатся ещё раз при тех же обстоятельствах.

— Полицейские не так безмозглы, как вы думаете! — отозвался Лестрейд.

— Это вечный спор, — шепнул мне на ухо Флэмберти. — Они каждый раз об этом говорят.

— Разумеется, не безмозглы! — отвечал тем временем отец Холмс. — Но ваша работа — нескончаемая цепь похожих преступлений, а мой метод не годится в качестве схемы, куда надо лишь подставлять другие имена.

— Ладно, надеюсь, хоть мне вы расскажете толком, что случилось?

— Вчера было совершено третье убийство, инспектор. Мне кажется, наконец-то убили ключевую фигуру во всей этой истории: Логана МакГрейва.

— МакГрейва? — инспектор выглянул из-за ширмы. — Да, пожалуй, вы правы. К этому человеку явно сходятся все ниточки. Тот индус, о котором вы писали, никак не могу запомнить его непроизносимое имя. Он одно время работал у МакГрейвов. Один из них, не знаю, который, служил в Индии и как-то раз прислал с этим человеком письмо родным, в Шотландию. Ну, и он не стал возвращаться, остался при них. А потом в доме что-то произошло, хозяева вопили — кража, но на самом деле двоих слуг убили, а трое пропали.

— И индус был в числе пропавших?

Отец Холмс подался вперёд, его глаза горели, ноздри хищно раздувались. Флэмберти долил инспектору ещё чая, однако в его глазах тоже можно было прочесть жадное ожидание. Лестрейд сделал паузу, чтобы отхлебнуть чай и прожевать печенье; мне казалось, он делает это полчаса.

— Да, именно в числе пропавших.

— А кто ещё? Как звали остальных исчезнувших слуг?

— Марк Митчелл и Джон Фэррис. Один из них, Митчелл, был секретарём, и именно его МакГрейвы обвиняли в краже каких-то своих доисторических бумаг, описать которые могли только визуально. Фэррис, конюх, служил в доме с детства, его родители тоже прислуживали МакГрейвам. Думаю, его убили, просто тело не было найдено. Я собрал некоторые бумаги по тому делу, думаю, вам будет небезынтересно. Там подробные описания. Про Дреббера я ничего не знаю, отец Холмс, кроме того, что у него имелся денежный счёт в одном из банков, он жил на проценты. Происхождение денег неизвестно. 

— Кому теперь они достанутся?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Я детектив, а не волшебник, и Дреббер этот жил даже не в Лондоне. Как вы думаете, будут ещё убийства?

— Не знаю. Сами понимаете, я молю Бога, чтобы их не было.

— Если случится что-нибудь ещё, немедленно телеграфируйте мне. Вообще говоря, меня и так хотели отправить туда, к вам: двойное, а теперь уже тройное убийство — не шутка. Но и я, и другие детективы невероятно завалены работой, и мне удалось пока отвертеться от лестного предложения подышать свежим сельским воздухом. Однако если убьют ещё кого-то, сами понимаете, мне придётся всё здесь бросать. И главное, без толку же, я потрачу больше времени на то, чтобы вникнуть в дело, чем вы — на то, чтобы его распутать.

— Вы недооцениваете себя, инспектор, — мягко сказал отец Холмс.

— Вовсе нет, я трезво оцениваю время, которое мне понадобится, чтобы разобраться во всех деревенских сплетнях и дурацких слухах. Только поэтому я так говорю, вы же знаете, что я не верю в превосходство вашего ума над моим опытом и наукой, стоящей за моими действиями.

— И дивились Его учению, ибо Он учил их, как власть имеющий, а не как книжники, — улыбнувшись, процитировал священник. — Вы обвиняете меня в том, дорогой инспектор, что я не читаю ваших устаревших учебников, а пользуюсь новыми знаниями, ещё не вошедшими в ваш обиход. И в том, что я, пользуясь _своим_ опытом, читаю в душах людских. А между тем, вам бы следовало взять на вооружение этот простой метод: смотреть на тех людей, деяния которых вы расследуете.

Лестрейд отмахнулся.

— Глас вопиющего в пустыне: приготовьте путь Господу, прямыми сделайте стези Ему, — ответил он другой цитатой. — Если бы всё было так легко, отец Холмс, преступники уже давно устыдились бы и ушли в монастырь, а мы расследовали бы преступление раньше, чем оно совершается.

— Никто к ветхой одежде не приставляет заплаты из небелёной ткани: иначе вновь пришитое отдерёт от старого, и дыра будет ещё хуже, — с жаром возразил священник. — Вы не хотите ничего менять в своей работе, в самом подходе к расследованию преступлений, только механически использовать достижения дактилоскопии, френологии, химии, физики и всего остального, что случайно попадётся на глаза вашему начальству. Вы никак не хотите понять, что мир изменился, а значит, изменились и преступники, и сами совершаемые ими преступления.

— Отец Холмс, да ладно вам. Если бы я этого не понимал, быть бы мне рядовым полицейским, уж поверьте. Просто вы абсолютизируете одно, я другое, и наш спор бесконечен. Давайте лучше убийства расследовать. У меня на руках труп Джозефа Опеншо, у вас — троих несчастных, время не ждёт.

Отец Холмс улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Кажется, высказав наболевшее, он мгновенно остыл. А может, его, как детектива Робинсона, достаточно было направить в нужную сторону, и он устремлялся туда со всем пылом. Во всяком случае, он с благодарностью взял у Лестрейда папку с документами — откровенно говоря, что-то подсказывает мне, что документы эти составляли тайну следствия — и распрощался с инспектором.

— Что теперь? — спросил Флэмберти, когда мы вышли. — В Шотландию?

— Думаю, пока нет, — задумчиво ответил отец Холмс. — Пока, скорее всего, домой. Я очень боюсь ещё одного убийства. Теперь у меня на руках, кажется, все необходимые факты, пора подумать хорошенько, сложить их в нужном порядке и найти наконец разгадку. Наверное, пора заглянуть домой к мистеру Дребберу. Вряд ли полиция всё ещё охраняет его дом, скорее всего, мы сможем войти туда беспрепятственно.

В поезде меня наконец сморило, и я немного поспал. Сказалась военная привычка. Отец Холмс и Флэмберти, кажется, тихо беседовали, но их голоса долетали откуда-то издалека и не беспокоили меня.

Сон придал мне бодрости, и когда мы прибыли в Льюэс, я чувствовал себя готовым к новым свершениям. Флэмберти сходил к местному прихожанину отца Холмса, у которого оставил ночью коляску, и вскоре мы уже ехали обратно в Рингмер. Люди, встречавшиеся нам по дороге, здоровались с отцом Холмсом, и иногда я слышал, как один прохожий говорил другому: «А этот джентльмен с ним рядом — это тамошний доктор». Я уже немного ориентировался в местных нравах и понимал: то, что меня узнают, — добрый знак. Значит, я завоевал в Рингмере достаточно хорошую репутацию. Это вселяло уверенность в будущем — так странно: почти у меня на глазах погибло три человека, а я радуюсь тому, что моё будущее в этой деревне небесперспективно. 

Отцу Холмсу явно не сиделось на месте. Он ёрзал, крутился, перекладывал шляпу то на сиденье рядом, то себе на колени, то и вовсе нахлобучивал её на голову. Когда мы наконец доехали до дома, он выскочил из коляски и чуть не бегом побежал к себе в комнату. Я думал, он переоденется, но это отцу Холмсу, кажется, и в голову не пришло. Он взял с собой, по-видимому, то, что должно было пригодиться ему при осмотре дома: когда он вышел, точнее, стремительно вылетел, уже готовый бежать к дому Дреббера, в руках у него была лупа. Отец Холмс на бегу положил её в специальный чехол, похожий на футляр для очков, и сунул в карман.

Мы с Флэмберти оставили тщетную надежду перекусить, Флэмберти торопливо снял чайник с огня, и мы отправились к дому Дреббера.

Там нас ожидал сюрприз. Окна были открыты, во дворе горничная выбивала ковёр, из трубы шёл дым. Изумлённый отец Холмс окликнул горничную:

— Мисс Ремингтон! Мисс, простите, что отвлекаю, пожалуйста, скажите, кто теперь живёт в этом доме?

Горничная оглянулась — и вдруг сделала книксен. А отцу Холмсу ответила незнакомая мне дама, подошедшая к дому с другой стороны улицы:

— Теперь в этом доме живу я, святой отец. А вы, простите...

— Отец Холмс, мэм, — с готовностью ответил священник. — Я, как, наверное, многие в Рингмере, хотел бы понять, что случилось с прежним хозяином этого дома, и надеялся, что смогу осмотреть его... Это мои друзья, мистер Флэмберти и доктор Уотсон.

— Что ж, заходите, джентльмены. Правда, в доме уже начали убирать, но, возможно, вы сможете найти что-то любопытное. Я, к сожалению, не могу вам ничем помочь, я не знаю, кто убил Хэнка. Я его жена. Вдова, точнее.

— Простите моё любопытство, мэм — вторая жена?

Наступило молчание. Миссис Дреббер смотрела на отца Холмса с интересом и одновременно замешательством. Мне показалось, будто на миг в её глазах мелькнула тревога — хотя я сразу подумал, что это скорее раздражение бесцеремонностью незнакомого человека.

Миссис Дреббер была во всех отношениях примечательной женщиной. Высокая, с безупречной осанкой и очень аккуратно уложенными тёмными волосами, в платье, которое здешние модницы сочли бы вызывающе дорогим (и вызывающе модным), гуляет по деревне одна — наверное, именно такой большинство моих соотечественников представляет типичную суфражистку. Впрочем, если я не ошибаюсь, типичной суфражистке не полагается быть замужем.

— С чего вы взяли, святой отец? — наконец осторожно осведомилась миссис Дреббер. Спину она держала неестественно прямо, на лице её была вежливая заинтересованность. 

— Мэм, простите, но вы уверены, что здесь подходящее место для разговоров? Соседи уже начали интересоваться нашей беседой.

Миссис Дреббер молча кивнула, и мы вошли в дом. Там кипела работа: слуги — две девушки и молодой человек — сновали туда-сюда, убирали, переносили вещи, чистили и мыли. Отец Холмс недовольно поморщился, видимо, представив себе, сколько улик уничтожено их старательностью.

Мы прошли следом за хозяйкой сначала через гостиную, потом вверх по лестнице. Наконец нас пригласили присесть в маленьком уютном кабинете. Едва я зашёл туда, как вопрос, бывал ли Хэнк Дреббер в Индии, перестал для меня существовать. Конечно, бывал, иначе откуда бы здесь взялись вычурные ковры со специфическим, таким узнаваемым рисунком, курительные трубки из особых пород дерева, золотая фигурка слона на столе... 

— Вы не любите охоту, миссис Дреббер? — спросил отец Холмс.

— Вы о снятых головах? — уточнила она. Я посмотрел на стены — действительно, на них остались светлые пятна. — Их моль побила. Хэнку было всё равно, он любил их как напоминание о своих победах. Вы весьма наблюдательны, отец Холмс. Однако что привело вас к столь... странному выводу, будто я не первая жена Хэнка?

— Прежде всего, простите за откровенность, тот факт, что вы появились только сейчас. Мистер Дреббер был человеком самостоятельным, однако я не думаю, что он жил бы отдельно от супруги, не будь на то серьёзных оснований.

— Странная догадка, святой отец.

— Тем не менее, я ведь прав, не так ли? Миссис Дреббер, я не собираюсь причинять вам вред. Скорее напротив, я беспокоюсь за вашу жизнь. После того, как убили вашего мужа, насильственной смертью погибли ещё двое. А у вас ведь есть основания бояться за жизнь, верно? Позвольте мне защитить вас, миссис Дреббер.

Она смотрела на отца Холмса спокойно, выражение её лица не менялось, однако мне показалось, будто что-то в её душе дрогнуло. Несомненно, миссис Дреббер смущало не только вмешательство странного священника в её жизнь, но ещё и наше присутствие. Отец Холмс, видимо, понял это.

— Как видите, я не один, — продолжал он, — втроём мы можем защитить вас. Расскажите нам, что произошло в вашей семье. Когда вы вышли замуж, вы не знали, что мистер Дреббер женат, да?

— Он не был женат! — резко вскинув голову, гневно возразила миссис Дреббер. — Он овдовел. Его первая жена умерла в Индии. 

— Кто же угрожает вам, в таком случае?

— Совершенно никто! — ответила она. — Я немного беспокоилась о том, что права на часть наследства могут заявить родственники первой жены Хэнка, но, кажется, у неё никого не осталось. Хотя, несомненно, я боюсь пасть жертвой убийцы, ведь совершенно непонятно, чего ради он убил моего мужа.

— Мистер Дреббер оставил завещание?

— Нет. Видимо, считал, в этом нет нужды: у него нет никого, кроме меня.

— И всё же, миссис Дреббер, почему вы не жили с мужем?

— Он не хотел тащить меня в эту глушь. Говорил, что вот-вот вернётся в Портсмут.

— А здесь его что держало?

— Отец Холмс, вы действительно считаете, что жёны задают мужьям подобные вопросы?

— Миссис Дреббер, вы позволите нам посмотреть бумаги вашего мужа? Это может пролить свет на причины его смерти.

— У меня нет причин вам отказывать, хотя, признаюсь, ваша просьба довольно необычна. Впрочем, мне нечего скрывать, и я, и мой муж всегда были законопослушными гражданами. Смотрите, что вам будет угодно.

— Я не представляю закон, миссис Дреббер, — мягко напомнил отец Холмс. — Моя задача — спасение человеческой души. И я свято верю, что, прерывая жизнь человека раньше времени, преступник вопреки воле Господней уменьшает срок, отведённый в том числе на покаяние, и, возможно, отдаляет свою жертву от спасения. Это, разумеется, не считая того, что и его душа страдает от тяжести совершённого греха. Я хочу найти убийцу и не дать ему навредить ещё кому-то, и не более того.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ваши поиски увенчаются успехом, — сказала миссис Дреббер и оставила нас.

Отец Холмс немедленно начал исследовать кабинет. Мы с Флэмберти помогали ему, разбирая найденные бумаги, пытаясь найти что-то необычное, возможно, связанное с таинственным сокровищем МакГрейвов. Отец Холмс выдвинул все ящики, простучал стены и пол, нашёл тайник за неброским пейзажем — я, откровенно говоря, недостаточно внимательно следил за ним, занятый бумагами.

А в бумагах, надо сказать, царил необычайный кавардак. Даже счета были перепутаны; хранить их в хронологическом порядке естественно для любого, но только не для покойного Дреббера. Немногочисленные письма — этот человек не вёл обширной переписки — не были сложены ни по датам, ни по адресатам, и даже тем, чтобы часть из них не лежала вверх ногами, хозяин кабинета не озаботился. Между письмами лежали записки прислуге, написанные на клочках бумаги, напоминания из библиотеки о невозвращённых вовремя книгах и прочий хлам. Однако кое-что интересное нам всё же удалось найти.

На некоторых листах — не подписанных, без каких-либо обозначений — небрежной рукой было набросано что-то наподобие топографических схем. Обнаружились также странные записи — как будто на листе записывали слова из сильно повреждённого источника, пытаясь предположить, что могло находиться на месте пропусков. Написано там было следующее: «Сокровище спрятано там, где его охраняют наилучшим... и ещё пятнадцать... а потом к западу три... Джон Крэй... налево. Если сделаешь всё это, увидишь слева от себя то место, где надо... Однако бойся извлечь сокровище раньше времени! За это тебя ждёт...»

Прочитав этот в высшей степени таинственный текст, я живо представил чувства Дреббера, впервые увидевшего его. У вас в руках ключ к сокровищу, однако наиболее важная его часть повреждена настолько, что ключ этот совершенно бесполезен. Отчаянное положение, что и говорить.

Я оглянулся на отца Холмса. Тот с интересом рассматривал в лупу замок на ящике стола. 

— Что вас так заинтересовало? — негромко спросил я. Прислуга — а может быть, и хозяйка — несомненно, подслушивают, так что осторожность не помешает.

— Улики, — коротко ответил священник. Я вздохнул и вернулся к бумагам: когда отец Холмс занят, совершенно бессмысленно пытаться разговорить его.

Наконец бумаги были разобраны, и отец Холмс попросил Флэмберти сообщить хозяйке, что мы закончили. Сам же он, пока миссис Дреббер не пришла, хладнокровно сложил те схемы и записи, которые нас заинтересовали, и сунул во внутренний карман. Помимо уже упомянутых, в его карман отправились письма, содержание которых давало понять, что их адресаты связаны с Индией.

Миссис Дреббер пришла, вежливо поинтересовалась, выяснили ли мы причину смерти её мужа, немного рассеянно выслушала слова отца Холмса о том, что пока он не до конца восстановил цепь событий, и, пожелав нам успеха, попрощалась с нами.

— Она кажется мне несколько разочарованной, — сказал я, когда мы отошли от дома.

— Немного есть, — согласился Флэмберти.

Отец Холмс молчал, погружённый в раздумья. Флэмберти дёрнул его за рукав.

— Куда теперь?

— К МакГрейву, — решительно ответил священник, — и поскорее. Если и там побывал тот же человек, мы можем так ничего и не найти.

— Какой человек? — я был совершенно сбит с толку.

— Среднего роста, немного близорукий, недостаточно уверенный в себе, довольно начитанный. Тот самый, который до нас побывал в кабинете Дреббера и просмотрел его бумаги, забрав некоторые из них.

— Это не могла быть миссис Дреббер? — спросил Флэмберти.

— Исключено, у неё отличное зрение, и она намного более аккуратна. Кроме того, ей нет нужды забирать одно письмо из пачки, она бросила бы в огонь всё. Тот, кто рылся в бумагах, хотел, чтобы его визит остался незамеченным.

— Вы думаете, — задумчиво произнёс я, — что этот беспорядок в документах навёл не сам Дреббер?

— Разумеется, не он. Дорогой доктор, вы — человек аккуратный и поэтому не понимаете, откуда берётся бардак. Позвольте вам объяснить. Бардак появляется, когда человек складывает вещи не как положено, а как ему удобно. Однако складывать счета и письма не в хронологическом порядке неудобно, понимаете? Когда мне приходит письмо, я, прочитав, кладу его к другим письмам — сверху. Чтобы письма перемешались, мне надо нарочно достать несколько из них, положить новое письмо, а потом старые. Но кому придёт в голову такое делать? Подобное перемешивание может случиться, если человек время от времени перечитывает старые письма; тогда наиболее часто перечитываемые окажутся наверху. Однако непохоже, чтобы их читали неоднократно. Концы листов не захватаны, на сгибах бумага ничуть не разлохматилась. Так что совершенно очевидно, что сначала все письма были попросту вытряхнуты из ящика, потом их, в случайном порядке выхватывая из кучи, читали или просматривали, после чего часть забрали, а прочие побросали обратно в ящик. Тот, кто делал всё это, торопился. Интересно, нашёл ли он то, что искал.

— Ну, хорошо, что он среднего роста, вы определили по ширине его шага, видимо, он оставил следы, — сказал Флэмберти. — Но остальное-то откуда?

— Да, следы были, возле окна. Близорукий: во-первых, не заметил следов и не уничтожил их. Во-вторых, некоторые ящики были заперты, он взломал их, но вокруг замочных скважин осталось множество царапин. Видимо, ему не хватило освещения, чтобы толком разглядеть, где именно находится замочная скважина, и он не сразу в неё попал. Однако света было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы прочесть бумаги. Следовательно, дело не в недостатке освещения, а в том, что письмо можно поднести к глазам, а принять такую позу, чтобы прямо ящик стола оказался одновременно перед самым лицом и достаточно освещён, затруднительно. Не уверен в себе: содержимое нескольких ящиков, судя по тому, насколько оно перемешано, пересматривал несколько раз, опасаясь что-то пропустить; один ящик дважды бросал и снова возвращался к нему; очень торопился, хотя вряд ли на самом деле кто-то мог его заметить, коль скоро он беспрепятственно проник в дом. Начитан: чтобы открыть тот тайник, который я обнаружил за картиной, надо было проделать ряд непростых манипуляций. Видите ли, под картиной находилась надпись, цитата из Евангелия от Матфея: «Уже и секира при корне дерев лежит: всякое дерево, не приносящее доброго плода, срубают и бросают в огонь». А на обороте картины был прикреплён листок с несколькими цитатами, под которыми написано: «ключ — 15». Следовало открыть все книги, цитаты из которых приведены на листке, найти слово, которое было бы в них во всех на пятнадцатой странице, и именно это слово в цитате, написанной на стене, открывало замок тайника. Это своеобразная защёлка, нажимаешь — открывается дверца. Однако если нажать на любое другое слово — они тоже нажимаются — защёлка блокируется, и открыть её после этого можно, только нажимая на разные слова в определённой последовательности, обычно известной только хозяину тайника. Прелюбопытнейшая механическая штуковина, я встречал подобные раньше, это так называемая «система Риттерберга». Как мы помним, таинственный визитёр очень торопился, однако сумел сообразить, что именно от него требуется, найти в кабинете Дреббера все нужные книги, обнаружить, что на пятнадцатой странице у них есть только одно общее слово — «всякое» — и открыть тайник. 

— Вы уверены, что он его открыл? — уточнил я.

— Несомненно. В тайнике было почти пусто. Немного денег, пара писем и два листа, на одном из которых — три слова: «чем на небесах», а второй объясняет, что написано на первом. Это выписка из некоей книги, где говорится, что многие предостережения в старинных документах пишутся в определённой форме, а именно: «бойся сделать так-то и так-то (или, напротив, не так, как положено), ибо за это тебя ждёт наказание на земле не меньшее, чем на небесах». Вы, несомненно, помните, чем заканчивается манускрипт, скопированный мистером Дреббером: «Однако бойся извлечь сокровище раньше времени! За это тебя ждёт...». Таким образом, можно предположить, что в тайнике лежал восстановленный вариант текста — в той степени, в которой его удалось восстановить.

Какое-то время мы шли молча, потом я спросил:

— Отец Холмс, а всё же, почему вы решили, что миссис Дреббер — вторая жена?

— О, доктор, это трудно объяснить. Видите ли, я много общаюсь с людьми, которые живут под тяжестью совершённых грехов. Часть из них уже встала на стезю покаяния, часть считает, что их прегрешения непростительны, и им не следует уповать на милость Господню. И как вокруг праведника видна благодать, так и грех, в котором живёт обычный человек, виден. Иисус различал беса раньше, чем одержимый открывал рот; так же священники замечают, что человек одержим грехом. Миссис Дреббер приехала получать наследство, но она не уверена, что оно в самом деле должно принадлежать ей. Она словно бы ждёт, когда к ней придёт некто и скажет: отдай мне то, что мне положено. Да и то, что они не жили вместе... Вы видели её, доктор; её характер, мне кажется, вполне очевиден.

— О, да, очень решительная женщина, способная на смелые поступки.

— Именно. Мне кажется, она могла, узнав о своём муже нечто предосудительное, просто отказаться жить с ним дальше. Я бы не удивился, если бы она, порвав с ним единожды, даже за наследством не приехала. Но она приехала. Значит, просто не хотела жить с ним. Мне кажется, она считала это чем-то дурным — именно жизнь рядом со своим мужем. И это постоянное ожидание кого-то, кто отберёт её деньги... Вы обратили внимание, джентльмены, как она противоречит сама себе? То говорит, что кроме неё у мистера Дреббера никого не было, то — что родственники первой жены, возможно, захотят претендовать на часть имущества. Или она пытается преуменьшить значение этих самых родственников, не желая признавать за ними права, которые, возможно, признать придётся, или, наоборот, преувеличивает опасность их появления. В любом случае она думает о своём праве на наследство, подвергает его бесспорность сомнению. Заметьте: инспектор Лестрейд знает о банковском счёте Дреббера, но не о его жене, тогда как полиции обычно легко получить информацию о браке. Одним словом, брака либо на самом деле не существует, либо его скрывают, чтобы не всплыло что-то незаконное, связанное с ним. Логично было предположить, что мистер Дреббер был женат вторым браком, например, не оформив должным образом развод. Я высказал это предположение — и получил бурную реакцию.

Флэмберти хохотнул.

— А вы неплохо блефуете, отец Холмс.

— Я многому учусь у тех, с кем имею дело, — скромно отвечал священник. — Но до вашего мастерства, Арчи, мне, конечно, далеко. Итак, что мы имеем. Хэнк Дреббер, несомненно, держал в руках манускрипт МакГрейвов. Сам он его похитил у хозяев или документ попал к нему позже, пока неизвестно, но я склоняюсь к первому варианту исходя из некоторых моментов в его письмах. Увы, сохранилась лишь одна копия текста с манускрипта, хотя, я уверен, мистер Дреббер делал попытки восполнить пробелы, это со всей бесспорностью подтверждает лист, найденный в тайнике. Несомненно, таинственный незнакомец, который рылся в его бумагах, забрал более полные записи. Надо внимательнее рассмотреть те схемы, которые рисовал мистер Дреббер, видимо, он пытался изобразить места, подходившие под описание из документа. Мне показалось, что я их узнаю: это Рингмер, джентльмены. Хэнк Дреббер по неизвестной мне причине решил, что сокровище МакГрейвов находится в Рингмере. Пока непонятно, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет мистер Броклхерст, зачем для убийства был использован именно нож из его коллекции, однако я всё больше склоняюсь к тому, что убийство совершенно тем, кто знал про сокровище. Возможно, мистер Дреббер проговорился кому-то о манускрипте. Возможно, он разгадал его тайны достаточно, чтобы ими смог воспользоваться кто-то ещё. Я не знаю.

— Но кто ещё мог знать о сокровище, как вы думаете? — спросил я.

— Знать-то могли многие, правильный вопрос скорее звучит так: кто придавал истории о нём серьёзное значение? Сами МакГрейвы считали, что семейная тайна не стоит выеденного яйца. В письмах, если вы обратили внимание, ничего конкретного нет, однако в переписке — а мы видели её не целиком — нечто существенное было. В одном письме, например, написано: «по поводу вашей затеи с документом пока ничего не выяснил». В другом прямо задан вопрос: «Как подвигается ваше расследование?». То есть товарищи мистера Дреббера знали, чем он занят. Другое дело, что он, скорее всего, представлял им свои изыскания чем-то вроде исследования происхождения древней рукописи или расшифровки забавной мистификации. Кто-то подобным объяснениям не поверил.

Возле дома МакГрейва никого не было, однако в самом доме обнаружился констебль. Он открыл нам дверь и выразил сомнение в том, можно ли нас пускать. Однако отец Холмс — впервые на моей памяти! — применил хитрость.

— Видите ли, констебль Джонс, — сказал он, — Логан МакГрейв, как вы наверняка помните, был моим прихожанином. Он исповедовался мне, я единственный, кто знает обстоятельства его жизни. И так вышло, что именно меня он назначил своим душеприказчиком; это выяснится, как только вскроют его завещание. Я обязан так быстро, как только могу, установить, что именно входит в наследуемое имущество, какие меры по его сохранности необходимо предпринять, и прочие подобные мелочи. И вы не можете мне помешать. Если хотите, сходите к нотариусу и уточните у него, правду ли я говорю, думаю, он ответит сотруднику полиции, невзирая на то, что завещание официально ещё не оглашено.

Констебль Джонс — я плохо его знал, единственный раз мы с ним общались лично, когда я обследовал Маршалла — оказался в сложном положении. В Рингмере, как и во всех английских деревнях, очень серьёзно относились к предсмертной воле; к тому же, отец Холмс пользовался здесь уважением, хоть репутация его несколько пошатнулась в связи с арестом и подозрением в пособничестве преступнику. Особых причин не доверять его словам не было, ведь их действительно можно легко проверить, к тому же, местные католики часто назначали его душеприказчиком. Если бы констебль не впустил нас, о нём лично и о полиции вообще стали бы говорить много дурного. Поэтому он позволил нам зайти, однако заявил, что будет следить за тем, что мы делаем.

Разумеется, я не стал задавать отцу Холмсу никаких вопросов. Мы просто молча начали действовать так же, как незадолго до того в доме Дреббера. 

Дом покойного шотландца был прост до аскетичности. Очень мало мебели, скорее всего, оставшейся от предыдущих хозяев, почти никакого отпечатка личности владельца. Видимо, МакГрейв всерьёз воспринимал это жильё как временный лагерь, который он оставит, едва представится возможность. Так что опись имущества, якобы ставшая причиной нашего визита, не заняла много времени.

Бумаги хранились в старом бюро и относительно новом письменном столе. Мы начали исследовать их и в скором времени нашли прелюбопытный документ, в который отец Холмс впился глазами, как только увидел, и долго читал, кажется, пытаясь заучить наизусть. Это был список индийских сослуживцев МакГрейва, довольно короткий. Вот он:

«Кристиан Бэнсон  
Шон О’Нил  
Мартин Крэкстон  
Сидни Джонс  
Питер Смит  
Эдвард Ходжсон  
Грегори Робинсон  
Льюис Пэддифут»

Конечно, это не мог был полный перечень тех, кто служил вместе с МакГрейвом. Очевидно, он переписал всех, кому рассказывал о своей семейной тайне. Я тоже попытался запомнить эти имена. Пожалуй, не будет преувеличением сказать, что никто из нас не удивился, обнаружив, что почти со всеми людьми из списка МакГрейв вёл переписку. 

Отец Холмс преувеличенно долго изучал счета, потом кивнул своим мыслям, всем телом развернулся к констеблю и сказал:

— Я заберу счета мистера МакГрейва, чтобы привести их в порядок. Вы не возражаете?

В ту же секунду Флэмберти, не меняя позы, почти неуловимым движением — мне всё было хорошо видно, потому что я стоял с другой стороны — за спиной у отца Холмса сгрёб несколько пачек с письмами, пришедшими от людей из списка, и положил их в раскрытую сумку священника, стоявшую здесь же, на столе. Именно в тот миг я окончательно поверил в то, что мой добрый товарищ Арчи Флэмберти не так давно был высокопрофессиональным вором. И надо признать, я ни на секунду не сомневался, что всё это было продумано, и отец Холмс специально развернулся так, чтобы закрыть собой происходящее, и протянул констеблю стопку счетов именно для того, чтобы тот не подошёл ближе и ничего не заметил. Я немедленно вывалил на стол содержимое ещё одного ящика, и теперь никто не заподозрил бы, что из этой огромной кучи бумаг что-то забрали. 

К сожалению, больше нам не удалось ничего взять незаметно от констебля. Он следил за нами крайне пристально, и пытаться его отвлечь означало ещё усилить его подозрительность. Тем не менее некоторые любопытные бумаги у мистера МакГрейва имелись, и мы с интересом с ними ознакомились. Например, нечто вроде досье на тех джентльменов, которые приехали в Рингмер незадолго до самого МакГрейва — Дреббера, Хэмилтона и Броклхерста. В этих досье описывалось всё, что покойный МакГрейв смог о них узнать, и каждое из них заканчивалось вердиктом: «Невиновен». Я старательно запоминал всё, что было там написано; особенно привлекло моё внимание, что о Дреббере МакГрейв сначала заключил: «Холост», потом зачеркнул это слово и сверху написал: «Вдовец, овдовел до 18** года». Тот же год встречался в его изысканиях неоднократно, вероятно, это был либо год, когда вор поступил на службу к МакГрейвам, либо год, когда он сбежал с манускриптом. 

Относительно Броклхерста МакГрейв провёл настоящее расследование, выяснил происхождение его коллекции, обратил особое внимание на то, что некоторые экспонаты появились в ней совсем недавно. Относительно двух из них в его бумагах было написано: «Удивительно, но эти кинжалы ему продал Ричардсон! Тесен мир». Похоже, именно Броклхерста дотошный шотландец подозревал дольше других.

Самое короткое досье МакГрейв собрал на Хэмилтона. Факты биографии сопровождались короткими пренебрежительными комментариями наподобие таких: «Необразованный селянин», «Фермер, неспособный отличить Вольтера от Мольера», «Да ему бы ума не хватило, чтобы эту рукопись прочесть». 

В целом вырисовывалась картина, полностью подтверждавшая рассказ отца Холмса. Приехав в Рингмер, Логан МакГрейв со всем старанием принялся за расследование. Он пытался выяснить, от кого именно вору стало известно про манускрипт, и одновременно искал самого вора. Потом, придя к выводу, что вора в Рингмере нет, поиски прекратил и более к теме не возвращался.

Под неусыпным контролем констебля мы чувствовали себя неуютно, поэтому покинули дом сразу, как только закончили разбирать бумаги. Был уже поздний вечер; трудно себе представить, сколь много времени может занять разбор архива, даже торопливый, если не имел ранее дела с этой нудной работой. Не зря многие нанимают секретарей, вменяя им в обязанность наводить порядок в собственных бумагах.

Едва вернувшись домой, отец Холмс бросился к письменным принадлежностям и стал с бешеной скоростью строчить письмо. Флэмберти немедленно отправился на кухню: мы отчаянно проголодались. Я решил помочь ему по мере своих сил; в скором времени к нам присоединился отец Холмс.

— Я прошу прощения, джентльмены, никто из вас не может срочно отправить письмо? Это в Лондон, инспектору Лестрейду, я надеюсь получить ответ уже завтра.

Флэмберти растерянно посмотрел на овощи, которые резал; я поспешил взять у отца Холмса письмо и пошёл на почту. Разумеется, почтальоны в Рингмере работали, как и везде в Британии, прилежно, однако если отнести письмо прямо на почту, оно уйдёт к адресату быстрее, чем если бросить его в почтовый ящик. Мне следовало торопиться, чтобы успеть до закрытия почтового отделения, так что я шёл быстро, не отвлекаясь ни на что и только здороваясь с прохожими.

На обратном пути я встретил мисс Бертон, ту самую девушку, которая обещала в скором времени продать мне дом. Она шла, по всей видимости, из библиотеки; стопка книг, которую она несла, была явно чересчур тяжела для неё. Я поздоровался и вызвался помочь. Девушка приняла мою помощь с благодарностью и даже трижды извинилась за то, что не приглашает меня выпить чашечку чаю. Я, конечно, уверил её, что не смог бы принять такое приглашение, и мы распрощались.

Что-то в этой встрече привлекло моё внимание, но я никак не мог сообразить, что. Домой я вернулся уже совсем поздно и с удивлением обнаружил, что мои товарищи не садились без меня ужинать. Я сердечно поблагодарил их, и мы наконец сели за стол. Кажется, никогда в моей жизни жареная куриная грудка под немудрёным белым соусом не была так вкусно приготовлена. Вкуснее её была разве что овсяная каша, которой меня угощали в Кандагаре после трёхдневного марш-броска. У меня тогда за все три дня ни крошки во рту не побывало.

Я смертельно устал, глаза постыднейшим образом слипались, но я не мог уснуть, пока отец Холмс не расскажет, что за улики ему удалось найти в доме МакГрейва. А судя по довольному выражению его лица, что-то, прошедшее мимо моего внимания, он всё-таки обнаружил.

— Отец Холмс, приоткройте завесу тайны, что нового вы нашли?

— О, дорогой мой доктор, ничего особенного важного, всего лишь пищу для размышлений. Пока вы так любезно помогали мне с письмом, я прочитал корреспонденцию мистера МакГрейва. Так вот: все его адресаты, конечно, отпираются ото всего и клянутся, что никому не рассказывали о его тайне. Однако обороты, которыми они пользуются, и пылкость уверений приводят меня к неутешительному выводу: каждый из них лжёт. Разумеется, пытаются они и свалить вину друг на друга. Каждый, решительно каждый пишет: «Да ты расспроси такого-то, это наверняка он всем разболтал!». В частности, Льюис Пэддифут пишет: «Я бы советовал вам обратиться с подобным вопросом к старине Сидни Джонсу, он болтун, каких поискать. Недавно он рассказывал мне, а вместе со мной ещё шести человекам, что Роджер Броклхерст украл у какого-то офицера, не запомнил его фамилии, то ли Митчелл, то ли Маршалл, дорогой нож, военную добычу. Стоит появиться жареной сплетне, и он немедленно...» Доктор, что с вами?

Наверное, выражение моего лица в тот момент действительно способно было внушить тревогу. Я — вероятно, под впечатлением от недавней встречи с мисс Бертон — внезапно подумал вовсе не о Роджере Броклхерсте и его сомнительных способах пополнения коллекции. Я вспомнил лист из письма, найденного мною у Дреббера; письмо это было без начала и конца, и я не знал даже, от кого оно, но лист заканчивался словами: «По поводу же твоего вопроса могу сказать вот что. Моя жена работает в местной библиотеке и может поискать для тебя старые карты...» Я вспомнил редакцию «Рингмерского вестника» и миловидную старушку, миссис Джонс, гордо заявляющую: «Это я нашла ту книгу для полиции!» И я понял, кто был чёрным человеком.

Потрясённый, я поднял глаза на отца Холмса — видимо, его потрясающе работоспособный мозг навёл его на те же мысли. На лице священника отразилось понимание, он крепко стиснул в руке вилку, как будто она была соломинкой, способной удержать его на краю пропасти.

— Так вот оно что, — прошептал он. — Какой же я болван, Господи, помилуй меня и даруй мне хоть крупицу мудрости!

Наконец, мы оба пришли в себя. Отец Холмс закусил губу, потом поднялся.

— Джентльмены, — решительно сказал он, — я понимаю, что все мы устали, но необходимо сейчас же, не теряя ни минуты, бежать к детективу Робинсону. Боюсь, утром его уже будет не догнать. Он знает, что мы видели улики, которые он не успел уничтожить.

Мы с Флэмберти тоже встали из-за стола. Флэмберти, судя по всему, не разделял нашего с отцом Холмсом _понимания_ , но без колебаний отправился с нами. Я же беспокоился, сможет ли священник убедить детектива Робинсона в своей правоте, ведь если бы меня в тот момент попросили объяснить, что именно и как произошло, мой рассказ пестрел бы пробелами, а на многие вопросы я бы ответил «Не знаю». Однако на лице отца Холмса не было никаких сомнений, и я просто пошёл за ним; так на войне солдаты идут за офицером, не задумываясь, понимает ли он, как действовать дальше.

Отец Холмс пошёл не домой к детективу Робинсону, а в полицию. Я понял, почему он так поступил, чуть позже, когда детектив бегом прибежал в участок. Это профессиональное: если к тебе домой приходит неприятный вам человек, поднимает с постели и пытается в чём-то убедить, самое естественное желание — прогнать его подальше. Если же вас вызывают со службы (особенно если служите вы в полиции), это воспринимается намного серьёзнее, и на вызов вы мчитесь, не раздумывая о том, что вас, возможно, разыгрывают.

— Что стряслось? — громыхнул детектив Робинсон от дверей.

— Мы нашли убийцу, детектив, — спокойно ответил отец Холмс.

Наш бравый полицейский посмотрел на священника и медленно начал наливаться кровью. Я отметил, что позже, когда он будет в более спокойном состоянии, надо поговорить с ним об опасности апоплексического удара и способах предотвращения этой незавидной доли.

По-видимому, в детективе полицейский, ревностно исполняющий свой долг, спорил с человеком, безмерно уязвлённым всезнанием нелепого священника, раз за разом выставляющего его, Робинсона, некомпетентным.

— Послушайте, святой отец, — наконец сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь быть вежливым, — я предупреждаю вас: если ваши домыслы по счастливой случайности не окажутся правдой, клянусь, я вас посажу за ложное обвинение. В последнее время вы слишком много на себя берёте. Впрочем, если ваши досужие размышления действительно помогут полиции восстановить справедливость, я, конечно...

— Не мои, детектив, — с нажимом произнёс отец Холмс, глядя Робинсону в глаза, — наши. Мы все трое искали и все трое нашли. Это не мои измышления, а плод совместной работы троих умных, наблюдательных людей. И я уверен, что вы поверите нам. Только, если вас не затруднит, пошлите за констеблем Джонсом и мистером Броклхерстом. Необходимо, чтобы они дали показания по поводу некоторых деталей.

— Мы можете гарантировать, что мы не побеспокоим людей зря?

— Да покарает меня Господь, если я ошибаюсь, детектив. Да, я могу это гарантировать.

— Хорошо. Констебль Беккет, приведите тех людей, о которых говорил отец Холмс. А вы, джентльмены, присаживайтесь. 

Мы расположились на стульях в кабинете детектива, и отец Холмс начал говорить.

— Прежде всего надо рассказать вам, детектив, краткую предысторию. Несколько лет назад в Шотландии, в доме МакГрейвов, произошло преступление. Некий Марк Митчелл, секретарь, выкрал древний манускрипт, в котором описывалось место, где зарыт клад. Заполучив ценную рукопись, секретарь бежал, несколько слуг дома были найдены мёртвыми, а несколько — в том числе некий индус — исчезли. Полиция не смогла найти беглеца, который, как вы понимаете, и обвинялся в убийстве слуг, однако из показаний привратника стало известно, что Митчелл называл нашу деревню в каком-то разговоре. Хозяева дома предположили, что он может приехать сюда, и отправили сюда своего сына Логана, который в то время служил в Индии. Скорее всего, именно от него Митчелл, ранее тоже побывавший в Индии, узнал о сокровище. Точнее, не лично от него, а от одного из их общих приятелей. Я готов предположить, что этого приятеля звали Сидни Джонс. Здесь надо пояснить, что манускрипт был сильно повреждён, к тому же написанное в нём сами МакГрейвы воспринимали скорее как семейную легенду, и дорога им старая рукопись была именно как часть вещей, принадлежащих роду. Однако Митчелл решил, будто клад настоящий. Долгое время, работая в доме МакГрейвов, он пытался разобраться, каков же исходный текст древней рукописи. Изучал историю рода, желая понять, где именно может быть зарыт клад и что вообще он из себя представляет, собирал информацию по крупицам, но преуспел незначительно. Тем не менее, его поиски дали основания предполагать, что клад находится именно в Рингмере. Восстановление древнего текста оказалось непростой задачей, и Митчеллу пришлось просить помощи у многих людей; среди них был и Сидни Джонс, чья супруга работала в местной библиотеке и могла предоставить чудаку, интересующемуся старинными рукописями, старые карты деревни. Тогда Джонс считал, что никакого клада нет, однако серьёзность, с которой его старый знакомый зарылся в карты, произвела впечатление на его жену даже по переписке. Джонс заинтересовался кладом и предложил Митчеллу более предметную помощь, но тот испугался и отказался. До поры до времени. Однако с Джонсом, как вы знаете, случилось несчастье...

Робинсон кивнул.

— Я помню, пожар в почтовой конюшне.

— Страшная смерть, помилуй его Господь. И достойная, он ведь помогал спасать лошадей. Впрочем, вернёмся к нашему преступнику. Узнав, что единственный человек в Рингмере, знавший его в лицо, погиб, он решился приехать сюда и поискать на месте. Далее была кража, убийство, переезд Митчелла — на всякий случай под другим именем, ведь Марка Митчелла знала миссис Джонс — в Рингмер и вскоре появление здесь Логана МакГрейва. Так в нашей деревне оказалось двое людей, связанных одним делом: вор и хозяин похищенного. Однако второй не знал первого в лицо и потому стал искать его косвенным уликам. Впрочем, не обладая навыками сыска, он никого не нашёл.

Детектив чуть прищурился и со значением посмотрел на отца Холмса: дескать, вы сами признаёте, что без наших знаний и опыта с такими задачками не справиться. Отец Холмс не стал заострять внимание на том, что и со знаниями и опытом Робинсон не нашёл убийцу, и просто продолжил свой рассказ.

— Тем временем Митчелл продолжал искать клад. Судя по всему, он был в числе тех, кто разрывал кладбище возле моей церкви — ведь всем известно, что там закопано какое-то сокровище.

— Да, эти байки доставляют и нам, и вам множество проблем, — проворчал Робинсон.

— Искал он и в других местах, по причинам, мне неизвестным, упорно отказываясь признать, что сокровище может находиться вовсе не в Рингмере. Впрочем, об этих причинах, наверное, имеет смысл спросить у констебля Джонса, ведь он был в курсе дел своего отца, не так ли, констебль? — обратился отец Холмс к констеблю Джонсу, как раз пришедшему вместе со своим коллегой Беккетом.

Джонс был несколько бледен. Я на всякий случай нащупал в кармане верный револьвер.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, отец Холмс, — произнёс констебль, и я понял, что теперь Робинсон поверит. В этот миг Джонс был более похож на преступника, чем чумазый вокзальный беспризорник, руку которого вы схватили в своём кармане.

— Констебль, сядьте вот сюда, — строго сказал детектив. — Я хочу видеть ваши руки.

Кажется, пару секунд Джонс колебался, выполнить приказ или начать сопротивляться. «Близорукий, неуверенный в себе» — вспомнил я. Он не уверен, что не промахнётся, если выстрелит, что ему удастся сбежать, а значит, сдастся. Не успел я это подумать, как констебль сник и опустился на предложенный ему стул.

Роджер Броклхерст тоже выглядел крайне настороженным, но пока не говорил ни слова. Повинуясь жесту Робинсона, он тоже опустился на стул — стульев здесь хватало, видимо, в этом кабинете устраивались совещания для всех сотрудников.

— В любом случае, — невозмутимо продолжал отец Холмс, — преступник знал, что его ищут, и, тем не менее, продолжал упорно искать сам. Он тщательно маскировался: сменил имя и даже прикинулся холостым, так как Марк Митчелл, по-видимому, рассказывал МакГрейвам, что в Портсмуте его ждёт очаровательная супруга, которую он не рискнул брать с собой в шотландские горы. Помните, доктор Уотсон, мы с вами говорили: когда человек хочет, чтобы его не узнали, он меняет «да» на «нет», белое на чёрное. Так и Хэнк Дреббер – таким именем назвался Митчелл – вместо того, чтобы признаться, что он вдовец, утверждал, будто никогда и не женился, и лишь кропотливая работа мистера МакГрейва помогла ему узнать, что жена у него на самом деле была.

— Неправда! — воскликнул констебль Джонс. — Никакая это не кропотливая работа, это я ему сказал! Случайно, — добавил он уже тише.

— О, констебль, как интересно! Поведайте же нам эту историю, прошу вас.

Джонс злобно посмотрел на отца Холмса и неохотно заговорил:

— Я понятия не имел, что он прикидывается холостым. Мне стало очевидно, что это Митчелл, когда он стал брать в библиотеке всякие книги по истории Рингмера, по определённому периоду истории, ну вы понимаете. У него круг интересов был точь-в-точь как у Митчелла. А Митчелл был вдов, он рассказывал об этом отцу. Его женой была местная, индуска, дочь какого-то знатного индуса. Крещёная, конечно. Когда она умерла, он из Индии и уехал. МакГрейв интересовался Дреббером, я думал, он знает, и сказал, не подумав. А он насторожился и ну меня расспрашивать. Я отвертелся тем, что полиции многое известно.

Отец Холмс кивнул.

— Итак, мистер Джонс убедился в том, что Хэнк Дреббер — это тот самый Марк Митчелл, которого разыскивает Логан МакГрейв. Однако говорить об этом хозяину похищенной рукописи не стал. Он хотел заработать на своём знании. Наш констебль Джонс вообще любит зарабатывать на знаниях. Например, его отец когда-то рассказывал друзьям, будто мистер Броклхерст, желая пополнить свою знаменитую коллекцию, выкрал подходящий для неё кинжал у некоего офицера.

Броклхерст дёрнулся, воскликнул:

— Это неправда! — и сам смешался, поняв, насколько похож сейчас на Джонса. — Это неправда, — повторил он, — я нож купил. Просто Сидни Джонс, упокой Господи его душу, всегда любил приврать.

— В любом случае, если бы столь уважаемый человек, как констебль, заявил, что мистер Броклхерст замешан в краже, это могло бы иметь серьёзные последствия. Поэтому констебль предложил мистеру Броклхерсту нечто вроде джентльменского соглашения: он будет молчать в обмен на некоторую денежную сумму. Да только вот беда: мистер Броклхерст отказался. И тогда... Что случилось тогда, мистер Броклхерст, возможно, вы нам расскажете?

На несчастного хранителя коллекции было жалко смотреть. Сказать правду он, видимо, был не готов, а лгать боялся, ведь если отец Холмс знает, как всё было на самом деле, ложь обернётся против него самого. Священник вздохнул.

— Хорошо, я вам помогу. Как раз в то время в деревне появился некто Маршалл, человек, фамилия которого вас напугала, не так ли? Вы подумали, что за его приездом стоит мистер Джонс. Вы подумали, что он таким образом обеспечивает себе свидетеля. Ведь так всё было?

Броклхерст уронил голову на руки.

— Этот Маршалл — брат Эндрю Маршалла, с которым я служил и у которого купил нож. Но что ему стоило соврать, будто нож украден? Я подумал, что они с констеблем заодно, и когда нож пропал, решил, что именно Маршалл его украл. Чтобы надавить на меня, ведь если из коллекции пропадёт что-нибудь, у меня будут очень крупные неприятности.

— Да, завещание вашего отца поставило вас в неловкое положение, мистер Броклхерст. С одной стороны, на момент его смерти этого ножа в коллекции не было, именно вы добавили его к остальным экспонатам. С другой стороны, формулировка договора между вами и вашими братьями недвусмысленна: вы получаете содержание, пока коллекция находится в целости и сохранности. Похищенный нож нарушал целостность коллекции. Почему же вы не заплатили констеблю, чтобы вернуть украденное?

— У меня не было таких денег! — воскликнул Броклхерст. — Он решил, что раз у меня в доме находится дорогая коллекция, то я располагаю крупными суммами, а это не так! Он переоценил мои возможности и из-за жадности не хотел уступать!

— Увы, детектив, — резюмировал отец Холмс, — есть два обстоятельства, которые приводят корыстолюбцев в краху, это жадность и безнаказанность. Видимо, раньше констеблю Джонсу безропотно выплачивали те суммы, которые он требовал, и его разгневал сам факт отказа. Думаю, вам не составит труда расследовать остальные случаи шантажа; я сейчас не о них. Итак, мистер Броклхерст считал, что нож выкрал мистер Маршалл, но он ошибался. Нож выкрал всё тот же мистер Джонс, поначалу — для того, чтобы использовать его как аргумент в шантаже. Однако есть одно обстоятельство, о котором всё время забывают преступники. Можно держаться на одном и том же уровне добра, но никому никогда не удавалось удержаться на одном уровне зла. Этот путь ведёт под гору. Если человек позволяет себе шантажировать других людей и угрожать им, то вскорости нечистый начнёт искушать их пойти дальше. Именно поэтому дальше произошло то, что произошло. Узнав, что Хэнк Дреббер — это разыскиваемый вор и убийца Марк Митчелл, констебль Джонс, конечно, пришёл его шантажировать, убеждая поделиться кладом, если он будет найден. Однако покойный мистер Митчелл-Дреббер, по его собственному мнению, и не таких наглецов окорачивал, и потому мистер Джонс получил второй отказ подряд. Этого он стерпеть не смог, и вскоре Хэнк Дреббер был убит ножом Роджера Броклхерста — чтобы тень была брошена на всех участников этой истории.

— Но как? — вскричал Робинсон. — Как его убили, там же было множество людей, и никто ничего не заметил!

— Чёрный человек, детектив, всё чёрный человек. В нашей жизни много таких «чёрных людей». Полицейский, почтальон, кэбмен, официант. Мы не обращаем на них внимания, ведь они здесь по долгу службы. Незадолго до убийства в двух рядах от мистера Дреббера произошла ссора, спровоцированная, насколько я понимаю, по просьбе мистера Джонса. Её инициатором, вероятно, был один из тех несчастных, кто платит констеблю деньги за сохранность скелетов в своём шкафу. Ссора дала основания «чёрному человеку» подойти, и никто не обратил внимания на то, что он, бдительно охраняя порядок, прошёл туда-сюда по проходу. Да, свидетели искренне считали, что мимо них никто не проходил. Их сознание просто отсеивает «чёрных людей», если хотите, я дам вам почитать любопытное исследование на эту тему. После убийства констебль, пользуясь своим служебным положением, оказался в доме Митчелла-Дреббера и изъял все бумаги, которые могли пролить свет на произошедшее. Правда, по недомыслию он оставил некоторые рисунки, видимо, не поняв, что они имеют отношение к поискам сокровищ, и в спешке не забрал одну страницу из письма своего отца Митчеллу — просто не заметил, он ведь близорук. Я, разумеется, передам полиции все эти вещественные доказательства. Остальные письма своего отца он забрал или уничтожил. Кроме того, некоторые бумаги, связанные с сокровищем МакГрейвов, мистер Джонс оставил нарочно, уверенный, что из них ничего нельзя будет понять. И действительно, не будь других доказательств, они бы ничего не стоили как улики. 

Отец Холмс перевёл дух; мы все смотрели на него как завороженные, включая даже детектива Робинсона. Он обвёл нас глазами, чуть улыбнулся краешками губ и продолжил.

— Однако на этом злоключения констебля не закончились. Его благополучие вновь оказалось под угрозой: в Рингмер приехал индус, сообщник Митчелла-Дреббера, тот самый, который также работал слугой у МакГрейвов. Наверное, вы обратили внимание, детектив, что никто не заметил, как индус приехал. Причина этого проста: он старался не попадаться на глаза МакГрейву, знавшему его в лицо. Он хотел повидаться с Митчеллом-Дреббером, не так ли, констебль?

— Так, — неохотно подтвердил Джонс. Поняв, что выведен на чистую воду, он решил не отпираться. Действительно, довольно слабовольный человек — к счастью. — Он был одним из тех, кто помогал искать, рыскал по Британии под видом слуги Дреббера. 

— Вы знаете, когда они договорились сотрудничать? — поинтересовался отец Холмс.

— Ещё в Индии. Индус должен был втереться в доверие к МакГрейву и так оказаться у него дома, а потом уже планировал приехать Митчелл.

— Итак, они давние товарищи в этом кровавом деле. Однако, приехав в Рингмер, индус узнаёт, что его подельника совсем недавно убили, причём индийским ножом. С одной стороны, индусы часто бывают суеверны и склонны находить во всём знаки судьбы. С другой — в Британии они осваиваются довольно быстро и порою намного более цивилизованны, чем нам кажется. Доктор Уотсон, благодарение небесам, немного понимает их язык, и благодаря милости Господней ему удалось услышать разговор двух индусов: только что приехавшего, ныне покойного, и успевшего провести в Рингмере некоторое время — заклинателя змей. Приезжий индус спрашивал, где можно посмотреть боксёрский поединок, и, представьте, получил ответ от своего соотечественника. Нам всем следовало бы обдумать это на досуге, детектив. Мы часто заблуждаемся относительно людей, которые отличаются от нас внешне — ваши подозрения в адрес Сэма Джейсона тому ещё один пример. 

— Но зачем ему бокс? — спросил Робинсон; кажется, он был совсем сбит с толку.

— А об этом, как мне кажется, лучше расскажет констебль Джонс, — мягко заметил отец Холмс.

Сейчас я сомневаюсь, но если бы меня спросили тогда, я бы незамедлительно ответил: святой отец блефует. Что-то было такое в его голосе, во взгляде, в повороте головы, что неуловимо напомнило мне Флэмберти. Да и к тому же, в своих рассуждениях он никогда не касался этой темы, и я вполне мог допустить, что на самом деле отец Холмс в ответе не уверен. Но Джонс, как пишут в авантюрных романах, заглотил наживку.

— Он испугался за свою жизнь и решился признаться МакГрейву, — глядя в пол, сказал констебль. — Попросить у него защиты в обмен на информацию. МакГрейв всегда ходил посмотреть на боксёров. Я пришёл раньше, попался ему на глаза, он стал расспрашивать меня, где найти МакГрейва. Ну, вы понимаете, мундир, ясно, что я официальное лицо... Я сказал, что с радостью отведу его, завёл в укромное место и убил. Я надеялся, что мне удастся спрятать тело за шторой и «найти», когда все уйдут. Но не вышло, помешали сделать всё как следует, и МакГрейв его увидел.

— Почему же, интересно, он в полицию не пошёл? — возмутился детектив Робинсон.

— Не знаю, — отозвался констебль, — может, испугался, что раз он единственный в деревне, кто знает убитого, то его объявят подозреваемым.

Я мог бы сказать, что, несомненно, так бы и было, но предпочёл промолчать. Нехорошо нарочно злить человека, у которого в любую минуту может случиться апоплексический удар.

— В любом случае, — продолжал отец Холмс, — МакГрейв был обречён в тот момент, когда увидел индуса. В тот день, когда произошло последнее убийство, он хотел поговорить со мной. Подошёл накануне и попросил уделить ему время после службы. Он совершил ошибку, обратившись ко мне в людном месте; я пытался её исправить, предложив ему зайти поговорить прямо сейчас, но он упёрся: нет, хочу ещё раз обдумать всё как следует. Если бы я начал давить на него, он мог бы и вовсе отказаться от беседы, поэтому я оставил его в покое. Хотя, конечно, здесь есть и моя ошибка: обычно тянут время таким образом не те, кто хочет сообщить о грозящей им опасности, а те, кому надо собраться с духом для покаяния. Я решил, что, скорее всего, разговор МакГрейва всё же не связан с убийствами. Вам, конечно, немедленно донесли, да, констебль?

Джон молча кивнул.

— Я знал, — безмятежно продолжал отец Холмс, — что кто-то следит за мной и рассказывает полиции о каждом моём шаге, просто не обращал на это внимания, ведь я не делаю ничего предосудительного. Значит, это были вы, констебль. Что ж, неплохой способ выслужиться, особенно удобный, когда вокруг хватает людей, которых вы убедили, будто они вам должны. После этого ещё один человек, шантажируемый констеблем, поговорил с Сэмом Джейсоном и убедил его спрятаться в церкви. Он говорил, что если Джейсона объявят в розыск, то дороги будут отслеживаться, и его непременно поймают, а в церкви он сможет отсидеться. Ведь все так уважают дом Божий и лично отца Холмса, никому и в голову не придёт искать беглого преступника в церкви! А утром было разыграно это представление, в котором все мы послушно сыграли свои роли. Обратите внимание, детектив, что творит безнаказанность: несчастного МакГрейва убили особенно дерзко, ведь, вбежав в церковь, вы с констеблями — одним из которых, разумеется, был Джонс — привлекли к себе внимание. Прихожане смотрели именно на вас, и рассчитывать, что в нужный момент Джейсон невольно подыграет вам, переключив всё внимание на себя, было в высшее степени самонадеянно, констебль. Вы очень рисковали, но двукратный успех вскружил вам голову. И всё получилось. О, да, констебль, у вас были все шансы остаться безнаказанным. Но Господь не попустил. Он послал мне доктора Уотсона, который встретил в редакции нашей газеты вашу матушку, а она похвасталась ему, что принесла в полицию ту книгу о верованиях диких африканских племён. Книгу, которую вы ей посоветовали, констебль.

— И сегодня, — тихо добавил я, — когда я шёл отправлять письмо, то встретил мисс Бертон с книгами, она шла из библиотеки. Поэтому, когда вы, отец Холмс, назвали имя Джонса, я сразу вспомнил библиотеку... миссис Джонс... и чёрный мундир констебля.

Я поднял глаза на Джонса и увидел, что его лоб покрылся мелкими бисеринками пота. Я не знаю, была ли моя встреча с мисс Бертон простым совпадением или в самом деле промыслом Божиим, но в тот момент мне показалось, что констеблю не помешает поверить в Господню волю, не дающую ему уйти от наказания.

Мне кажется, он поверил.

Когда мы наконец шли домой, в моей душе царило удивительное умиротворение, какое бывает, когда тяжёлый больной, долгое время находившийся между жизнью и смертью, наконец уверенно идёт на поправку. Правда, я трижды споткнулся на ровном месте — усталость брала своё, — но Флэмберти крепко держал меня за руку.

Как будто издалека, до моего измученного сознания донёсся его голос:

— Отец Холмс, а где всё-таки клад? Не возле церкви же, в самом деле.

— Ну почему же, — отвечал священник, — именно возле церкви. Когда я узнал легенду о кладбищенских сокровищах, мне стало любопытно, и я провёл эксперимент с американским изобретением; мой старинный друг, физик Александр Белл, придумал удивительную машинку, называется металлоискатель. Она способна «видеть» металл и сквозь землю. На кладбище действительно зарыто много металла, под тремя безымянными могилами слева от креста Джона Крэйтона. Думаю, это и есть сокровище МакГрейвов. И знаете, что я скажу об этом, Арчи? Пусть оно там и лежит. Нет никакой особой нужды беспокоить прах умерших, чтобы достать этот клад. Хвала Господу, ни МакГрейвы, ни кто-либо из рингмерцев пока не умирают с голоду.

Эта история будет неполной, если я не расскажу о том, что мы узнали благодаря инспектору Лестрейду. В письме, посланном ему в тот злополучный вечер, отец Холмс спрашивал в частности о том, что известно полиции про миссис Марк Митчелл — коль скоро про миссис Хэнк Дреббер она ничего не знает. Инспектор вскоре прислал ответ, в котором сообщал о двух известных Скотланд-Ярду миссис Митчелл: Раджане Митчелл, объявленной умершей около десяти лет назад, и Элен Митчелл, второй жене Марка. Узнав об этом, я предположил, что сомнения миссис Дреббер, о которых говорил отец Холмс, могут быть связаны с незаконной сменой её мужем фамилии, однако священник настаивал на своей версии событий и всё же убедился, что был прав. Долгий разговор с миссис Дреббер с глазу на глаз принёс свой результат. Вдова призналась, что всегда считала своего мужа жёстким и решительным человеком, и когда узнала, что свидетелей смерти Раджаны не существует, известно лишь, что та пропала в индийских лесах и по прошествии положенного времени была объявлена умершей, ей взбрело в голову, что её брак может быть недействительным. Она долго жила в страхе, что вот-вот появится несчастная женщина, чью жизнь сломал Марк Митчелл, и покроет Элен позором за то, в чём нет её вины. Утешить бедняжку оказалось не так просто, к душеспасительным беседам отца Холмса пришлось подключать и мои микстуры. Наконец, миссис Дреббер удалось убедить в том, что наследство она получила законно, а если её супруг и повинен в исчезновении Раджаны, то скорее он убил её, чем просто бросил в джунглях. Не так давно миссис Дреббер снова вышла замуж, поразив всю деревню — за констебля Беккета, по её словам, человека небогатого, но честного. Будучи его женой, она может не беспокоиться, что однажды её покой нарушат ужасные подозрения о прошлом мужа, а денег у неё и так хватает.

Я переехал в дом мисс Бертон — теперь уже миссис Хэллоуэй, — однако мы с отцом Холмсом и Флэмберти так сдружились, что я бываю у них каждый день и часто даже ночую в гостевой спальне. Иногда ранним утром меня будят взрывы в химической лаборатории.

Детектив Робинсон всё так же недолюбливает отца Холмса, последний же платит ему и всем его сослуживцам истинно христианским смирением. Когда заслуги отца Холмса в расследовании преступлений приписывают полиции, он только улыбается и машет рукой.

Сокровище МакГрейвов всё так же зарыто на старом кладбище возле церкви. Как и было написано в древнем манускрипте, там его охраняют наилучшим образом. Время использовать его ещё не пришло.


End file.
